Unloved
by Foxgem
Summary: Two girls are forced to hide everything in order to protect. Not even thier best friends know. Then, just when they thought thier hearts were protected...two demons will do everything to prove them wrong. PAUSED-must re-write!
1. Chapter 1

UNLOVED

Foxgem: I know…I am turning out like all the other authors…too many stories to keep up with. I just…keep getting these stories in my head I just want to share with everyone. Well…here it is… my new one. SUREENDER.

Chapter 1 --SURRENDER

**Oh! The pain! Why did it have to be so bad this time? OUCH! Don't touch it! It will only hurt more. Why do you keep prodding at me? Can't you see I am wounded? STOP IT! Please…please…I can't…oh stop…**

A small girl opened her large tears-filled, brown eyes. **Oh…it is only the rain. RAIN! Oh…**

The small girl rose up into a sitting position. Her short black stuck to the sides of her small white face. Blood ran down her arms and legs. All she had on was a large shirt that was torn in several places. Her feet were boney and bare. Her thin body shook as the wind blew. **Great.** Now her shirt was going to be stained. Slowly the girl lifted herself off the ground. **OUCH!** A moan rose from her lips. **Why did the rain have to sting so badly? WHY? **

The girl looked around her as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. The woods? When…oh…the little girl shook her head as the memories flooded back. **STOP IT! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!!  
**

_Yes…you do…_

**WHO ARE YOU??**

_Just a friend. Your…closest and only friend…_

**THAT ISN'T TRUE!**

_Oh stop yelling…what's the point? Our…your body is aching. Get out of the rain. We don't want to catch a cold now do we…?_

**What? This is my body! Not yours! Get out of my head!**

The little girl stumbled and fell at the base of a tree. She clutched the roots as she sat up against it. The tree sheltered her from the penetrating rain.

_Don't be an idiot, child. This is our body, dear. I am you…and you are me. Just lay here for a while. It is nice under this tree. That's right. Relaxxxxxxxx…_

**You are starting to scare me…don't talk like that!**

_Oh? And how would you like to be talked to? Like your mother talks to you? Or perhaps the way her boyfriend does?_

**Stop it. I command you to STOP.**

_Ooo… a little feisty aren't we? It's alright. I'll explain. I am your older self. I am the one who is keeping this body alive. I was forced into being after our first fight with Charles. You remember Charles don't you?_

**Charles? Isn't he the one**…

_Yes. The one who used to beat us and beat our mother? Yes. He was your first beater after our Father ran away. Mom began drinking…do you remember? She would be gone all day and come home late at night drunk? She took away our toys in order to pay for the smelly stuff. She sold our home for a mobile home for the stuff. She began beating us. At first she said sorry, and that it would never happen again. We believed her…didn't we? WE BELIEVED HER!! Then she began to beat us more often and more viciously._

**It's…not that bad. She loves us…I know she does…She'll get better! If we only have faith in her**.

_NO! Have faith in us!! She cannot be trusted. She brought those…males into our domain…they beat us. They try to stuff the smelly liquid into our mouths. Meanwhile…the woman we call MOTHER is sitting there smiling and laughing. Taunting them to go further. _

**STOP IT!! I…I can't take it anymore…**

_Exactly my point. We must put a stop to this. You must recognize this. This can NEVER…EVER…happen again. WE can't take this. We must fight…_

**I will not attack my mother. I will NOT hurt her. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL NOT HURT HER!!**

_Stop screaming. You are giving me a headache. You will not touch her. WE will not touch her. But we can't allow us to suffer. So we fight with our words. We fight with our knowledge. We will push foreword and get out of this dump. We will stand up and let her know we will not allow this to happen._

**How do we do that? **

_First…we tell her that we will not allow this to happen, anymore. We refuse hugs…kisses…_

**But I…like hugs…and kisses…**

_NO MORE! Stand. We must be strong…_

**But I am so tired…**

_I forgot…excuse me. I tend to do that…I mean I forgot that you are only 10, while I am older... Forgive me. Calm down. Don't worry. I will help you._

**So tired…I can't….**

_Shh…it's okay. Rest now. Sleep. That's it. Close your eyes…it's okay…I will protect you…_

The little girl slumped against the tree. She was on the verge of going over the edge. Her eyes fluttered helplessly.

**You will? You promise?**

_Yes, darling. Sleep. You are safe now. You now have a friend…_

The boney girl's head slumped to the side. On her lips…was a smile…

111111111111111111111111111111

Foxgem: I was going to end the first chapter there…but I thought…lets go on..

11111111111111111111111111111

If you take the bus on 2nd street and go for about a mile before getting and walking down Halverson DR. you just might find yourself on a dirt road. Now, if you go down the dirt road for 10-20 minutes (depends if you run) you will come to an intersection. Instead of taking the one you would go down take the left…in fact the leftist left you can possibly take. After that go down until the road ends. The next bit of directions can be a bit tricky so pay attention. Instead of stopping when the road does, continue in a straight line. Well, as straight as you can make it. Then when you come to a dead large tree make a right and continue for a bit…you will find yourself in a small clearing. Mind you…it really wasn't…isn't a clearing at all. It is a rundown Mobile home that was forgotten there. In front were two shiny bikes. They were both red, of course, and in top condition. The only sign of life in that mobile home was that there was one tiny light in the kitchen that could be seen.

Yes I know…it was difficult to get there. But that is the way they wanted it. You see…if you are living illegally then I guess you would mean for it to be hard. From the outside the mobile looked…rotten. The roof looked like it was about cave in at any moment and fungus grown wild on what was left of the walls.

Inside…it was worse. There was a tiny living room that had one broken chair and one T.V. Right next door was a kitchen…or what remained of it? In fact it looks as though it hasn't been used in over 4 decades. Plus…there is a bathroom…but we are not going there.

There are two bedrooms. One is a parent bedroom. All it has is one large bed with a dresser.

Then on the other side of the mobile home was the other room. This room was the worst out of the whole bunch. The bed was bare and it looked like the bed had been cut many times. Not to mention the dried blood that was streaked on the bed. The frame of the bed looked ancient and constantly squeaks. The walls are falling apart but you couldn't help to notice the blood that almost covered the walls…the floor, their were signs of blood everywhere. In the back corner of the room was a large tarp. The tarp covered a hole that went through the floor to an underground tunnel to the outside. Only to be used in extreme cases, of course. Large stones held the tarp taunt and in place. Next to the bed was a food crate that heaped with clothes.

On the bed lay 2 small, but slender girls. Their black hair was cut badly. On the taller and bigger girl her hair went down to her chin. The shorter and skinner girl's hair hung down to her waist. They were both pale. They had only one tattered blanket covering them both. They huddled together for warmth.

Beep…Beep…

The bigger girl groaned as she got up. Her brown eyes flickered open and she sat up. She wore her outfit from yesterday. Jeans and a white T-shirt.

_Good morning sleeping beauty. Are ready for another day in the mortal world?_

**Good morning to you to. But the correct princesses you are to address me by is Cinderella. This girl has to work for the food she gets. Arg…Today is going to be another one of those days. **

_They always are. Hmm…it is unusually quiet. Hey…maybe MOM really did it last night and got wasted._

**I hate it when you talk like that…**

_Don't deny it. Come on! Get up! It is time to start moving it. It is 4 in the morning and we are behind schedule. Remember…we must have the perfect education in order to get away from here._

**Right, so, lets begin.**

The girl stood and stretched out all the kinks in her body. Then she reached over to shake the other girl. "Rin…Rin, darling it is time to get up." Rin opened her tired brown eyes. Kagome smiled, "That's it little one. Come on. We have to hurry."

Rin nodded wearily as she got up and began to dress. Kagome grabbed her book bag and her gym bag. Then they quietly put on her shoes and slipped out the door. Grabbing their bikes they hoisted onto them and took off.

**Guess what?**

_What?_

**Today is the first day of our second semester as a senior! The school year is almost finished! Not to mention our GPA is 3.6! **

_It is not enough. We have to be the best. We have to keep up the good work. What do we have to do today after school?_

**Well, I don't start work at Phil's Restaurant until 6. So, it looks like today is laundry day. **

The girls turned onto the main road.

**Which means we can't we stay and chat with Sango. Pity, she really is a good friend. I really like her.**

_I like her too. She is a sweet friend. I can't believe we actually have her for a friend. Now how about her boyfriend. He is pretty sweet and funny too. I just don't like the fact…that he…loves to flirt._

**Too bad we can't ever get a guy.**

_I told you. No guys. We already seen the damage they can do. Besides…we can't afford them._

**But I want a relationship sometime. I mean there has to be another guy like our father. There are good guys like that. **

_Look…you said it before. We don't have time. We have to get ready to move out on our own._

**Yeah…but who is going to hold us?You can't just love me the way…I want to be…loved.**

_Shh…you are going to miss the pool. Stop._

The girls stopped their bikes and hopped off of them. Kagome pulled the bike into the bike rack and locked it up. Then taking a key out of her book bag she walked to the pool entrance. Kagome unlocked the door and let Rin through. After Rin was through, Kagome locked it. The immediately went into the locker room.

There they stripped down and changed into their swimsuits and pulled on their swim cap and goggles. Her swimsuit was black with a strip of blue going down the sides. Unlike most of the swim team, they wore a one piece. Kagome had never been proud of her body, personally, but that didn't stop Rin. Rin was the star of the soccer team. In truth, Rin hated swimming and would avoid it. But Rin just copied everything Kagome did. It didn't matter what it was, but Rin would be there by Kagome for support.

Going out into the pool area, Kagome breathed in the scent of chlorine. Ahh…that is more like it. Home sweet home.

The Girls started at one end and got up on the diving board.

_How many laps today?_

**15. We want to keep it light today. I think I am getting a head ache.**

The girls raised their arms above their heads and in a single bound they plunged into the water. It was cold but Kagome pushed her body and soon it felt as if the pool was a warm hot tub.

2222222222222222222

1 hour later, the girls hopped out of the pool and went into the locker room looking for the time. 5:30. Okay…they had all the time in the world.

The girls hit the showers. First Kagome let the hot water rush over her. Then she began to strip. After she fully washed she walked out patting her face dry with a towel. Kagome caught her image in the mirror. She studied herself then frowned at what she saw. Scars…they almost covered most of her. Her mother was very careful when she beat her. She made sure not to cause scars on the face or on any skin that would be showing. Besides…it didn't matter…Rin was safe…

Kagome turned away sickened and angry.

_No guy would ever want that…_

**That is not true.**

_No one. You hear me…we are unwanted._

**Stop lying. Sango and her family wants us. **

Kagome let a tear slip out of the corner of her eye. Kagome stood there watching it but didn't wipe it away. Kagome got her stuff and began dressing for another day at Lords' Park High School, home of the lions.

Kagome slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a black T-shirt. Then she put on her black sweatshirt. After she did her eye liner and mascara, she dried her hair and brushed it. Kagome frowned at her image once more.

She was a skeleton. Her bones shone through. Looking over at Rin she sighed. Rin was in the same condition. Tiny. Kagome was small, that was for sure, but Rin was smaller. It never seemed to matter how much Kagome fed her…it never did any good.

Rin found Kagome watching her. Rin turned and faced her. Spreading out her hands she indicated to her outfit.

Rin wore tight jeans and a bright blue ironed shirt. Rin put her hair up in a bun and had silver raindrop earrings. Kagome smiled. She gave Rin that outfit last year of Christmas. Kagome couldn't remember a time where she saw Rin happier.

Frowning she looked at the clock. 6:45. the janitor would be coming soon. They had to get out of there. She packed up her stuff and motioned to Rin. They grabbed Rin's stuff and they headed out the door. Sango would be picking them up soon…hopefully.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku glared at his clock. No…please…it cannot be time! Sighing he rolled over in bed and smiled at the sleeping woman beside him. His sweet Sango, lay there looking so peaceful and serine. Just 5 more minutes? No. He better not. Inuyasha was coming today and he needed to go pick him up. Not to mention Sango would kill him if she was late picking Kagome and Rin up.

Inuyasha's family lived…everywhere. They always had some sort of home in every country and they would often move from one place to another every year. Finally, they were coming to live here. Inuyasha was his childhood friend. Miroku's parents used to work for Inuyasha's parents so the boys grew up together. After his 10th birthday his parents broke away and started a small company so they could live in one area. Inuyasha and Miroku haven't seen each other in over 8 years. It was time.

Miroku kissed Sango's bare shoulder. "Sweetheart. It is time to get up."

Sango stirred then stretched her body out to its full length. Miroku smiled. He loved it how she did that.

They have no been dating for 5 years. Yesterday was their 5th year anniversary. It was only 2 years ago on that same date did they decide to sleep with each other. It was actually their parent's idea. As far as anyone knew…they were going to get married right out of high school and have many, MANY babies. Miroku smiled at that image.

"Come on love. Time to get up." Miroku said shaking her.

Sango sat up and pulled hands through her dark thick hair. "What time is it?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Almost 6. You have to take a shower."

"Arg…fine. Slave driver." Sango said standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

Miroku lay back down and smiled a huge grin. He was going to marry Sango. His lovely, hot, sexy, sweet, tempting, ect…Sango.

Miroku yawned. Just then his cell phone went off. Miroku frowned as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"MIROKU! Hi! Um…"  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Inuyasha said scrambling to get his things together.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I have no idea what time school starts! Plus, my clocks are not set so I have no idea what time it really is!"

Miroku sat up and stretched. "Slow down. Don't worry. I will pick you up in half an hour, okay?"

"I can drive, Miroku."

"I didn't imply that you couldn't. It was just so you wouldn't be late to your first day of school."

"Fine…Half an hour?"

"Yes. Sango has to pick up her friends and then we will pick you up."

Inuyasha stopped moving. "Wait…who are these 'friends'?"

"It is only two people. Their names are Kagome and Rin. They are sisters or something like that. Sango met Kagome back in the 5th grade and they have been friends ever since." Miroku stood up and stretched again.

"Does she know about me? I mean…about me being…"

"A full demon? No. She doesn't know you or about your so called 'problem'. Personally, I would call being demon a blessing."

Inuyasha's voice trembled. "Try telling that to the world…"

"By the way, I heard about your mother and I am so sorry. I knew your mother and she was one great lady. It was sad that she had to die."

"Yeah…"

Miroku looked toward the bathroom. "I have to go get ready now. See you in half an hour. Bye!"

"Bye, and thank you."

Miroku hung up the phone and smiled. It was time to set his plan into action. Inuyasha had to stop beating himself up about him being a demon. Kagome…had something eating at her. She wouldn't tell Sango or him what was wrong but he had a feeling that it was something serious. Not to mention what was going on with Rin. As far as he knew, Rin was incapable of speaking a single word. She always just sat there not saying anything. Inuyasha was the key. If Miroku could somehow push Kagome and Inuyasha together…they would fall in love then maybe…just maybe…they would be able to get the answers they sought. OH! GRRREEEAAAATTT!! NOW he was thinking like a WOMAN!! Gah…

Miroku sighed and went into the bathroom where Sango was showering.

"Come on. It is time to get out." Miroku called softly.

Sango stuck her head out of the curtain. "What? Already?? Okay. Give me a minute."

Sango shut off the water and pulled back the curtain. Miroku stood there smiling. He held her towel open and ready for her. Sango blushed. No matter how many times they slept together she still got embarrassed. Sango walked into the towel as Miroku pulled it around her.

Miroku kissed her lightly and with an 'I love you' he pushed her out the door.

Sango sighed as she stepped into their room. It was so cold! Brr…oh well. Better get dressed quickly. Kagome and Rin were waiting for her at the pool to pick her up. Those girls were crazy! They get up at 4 in the morning, then ride their bikes to the pool area and swims for what? 1 hour and ½? Kagome was the worst out of the two. Sango was sure that Rin just simply did what Kagome did. Rin always did that. Never speaking, but stuck to Kagome like glue. They would get out of school at 3:20 and Kagome would immediately head to work! Rin either goes to the library or sits in the restaurant and does her homework until it is time to go home. The earliest they get home is 11:00, and not only that but Sango suspected their mother, probably, yells at them for an hour then Kagome pulls herself and Rin off to the bed. They were getting what? 5 hours asleep each day?

Sango worried about Kagome like you wouldn't believe. Kagome was always moving at a fast pace. Kagome needed to let up a bit. Sango couldn't count the number of times she begged Kagome to move in with her. Kagome kept saying she couldn't leave her mom. Sango didn't understand. Something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right.

If only Kagome could let go of something. Kagome was the captain of the swim team and somehow convinced her to go along. Sango sucked at swimming but Kagome never complained, after loosing a match Kagome would just smile and say good job and that she beat her last score.

As for Rin, she was the soccer star of the season. She rocked at soccer. She would go up and down that field all day. No one could stop her at their games. The amazing thing was, she never hogged the ball. She gave each member a fair chance to score and fair shot at handling the ball. Sango sighed.

After Sango was dressed in her pink sweater and white jeans she put on pink jewelry and did her make-up. Miroku was out of the shower and getting dressed when she began applying her make-up.

"Hun?" Miroku was hesitant.

Sango looked at him through the mirror as he dressed. Sango smiled. Did he always have to look so good? "Yes?"

"You know how Inuyasha has finally moved here, and that he is really self conscious about the fact that he is a demon. I was thinking…you know with the whole Kagome thing…how about we set them up together and then Inuyasha can find out what is wrong with her and in the mean time Kagome can, hopefully, put his notions that being a demon is nothing to be ashamed of."

Sango stopped moving. "So, are we going to tell Inuyasha about Kagome and our problem…then he is going to date her for…us? I mean…what if she gets really attached to him and then when she find out…"

Miroku shook his head. "No. How about we kind of…shove them together. Then only after they get together we tell Inuyasha about our worries."

"Oh…do you really think he will go for it?"

"Do you think Kagome will?"

Sango smiled. "Yes. She will. Kagome has never had a boyfriend or anything. As soon as Inuyasha starts flirting with her and making small moves towards her…she is going to be too curious to turn away. Besides, by the sound of things I would you're your dear friend Inuyasha is a bit of a play boy. He is not going to be able to help himself. Kagome is going to be the first woman to turn him down and he is going to want to find out why. By looking at your photos…I am sure he is going to be the hottest thing on the Earth."

Miroku snorted. "Of course only after me."

Sango smiled. "Of course dear. Oh goodness! We have got to leave!" Sango grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Miroku grabbed his book-bag and headed out. Today was going to…interesting.

Foxgem: Okay…it isn't that great…oh well.


	2. To be loved

Chapter 2

Foxgem: So how do you like it? Please review! Gosh. I am starting to sound desperate. Is that bad?

Chapter 2 To be Loved…

January 4, 2007

The girl sat on the curb waiting for Sango. Where was she? She was going to be late. The girl tapped her foot impatiently. Sango wouldn't have forgotten her and Miroku wouldn't either, then what? What could be so important that it would delay school?

_How about them in bed?_

**Stop that. I do not want to think about that! **

_Really? You never wonder why everyone is doing it and why they aren't stopping?_

**When did you get so perverted? Look, I think of it as drugs. Bad for the mind and soul.**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. What time is it again?_

Kagome looked at her watch and looked both ways on the street looking for some sign of the car.

**It is 7:20. She really isn't that late. Only 20 minutes. Besides, school doesn't start for another hour or so.**

_Haven't I taught you anything?? Look, it doesn't matter where you are going and why. It just matters getting there early so there is plenty of time to correct mistakes._

Kagome rolled her eyes as if someone near-by said something outrageous. Just then a black Jaguar came screeching to a halt in front of them making them jump.

The girls stood and Kagome frowned at Sango, "Don't ever drive like that! Do you realize how dangerous that it?"

Sango shrugged. "Come on. Live a little. Hi Rin!"

Rin smiled politely and got in the back seat. Kagome motioned to the front seat. "Where is that darling boy friend of yours?" Kagome asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "He is picking up a friend of his. He just barley moved here. So, are you ready to face the day?"

Kagome chuckled as she sat down in the front seat and buckled herself down. Sango peeled out and they were on their way. "I am ready for the world!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I have been meaning to ask you. What are you two doing this weekend?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Rin. Rin shrugged then turned her attention the view. "Uh…nothing. I might be working but who knows?"

"Miroku is going to be showing his friend around town and I am going to be all alone. You want to sleep over?" Sango asked as she turned left.

"Uh…I can't leave Rin. You know that."

"I didn't mean that you would leave Rin behind. I meant both of you spending the night."

Kagome felt Rin grip her shoulder. Kagome knew what it meant for them to spend the night and Rin was well aware of the threat. They couldn't…couldn't tell Sango. Sango would go to the police and then Kagome and Rin would be separated…forever. NO! Kagome refused.

"I don't know if our mother will let us. She is very strict you know." Kagome said.

Sango adjusted her mirror. "I know, but why don't you let me talk to her? I am sure I can get her to say yes. Don't worry."

Kagome froze…why did Sango have to do this? She was constantly pushing to get into their personal life. "That won't be necessary. I am sure I can get her to say yes."

Sango grinned. "YES! A girls night out."

Rin gripped Kagome's shoulder painfully. Kagome placed a hand over Rin's small one. Rin let go and sat back in the seat.

"Rin? Did you get your schedule yet?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded, but kept looking straight ahead.

Sango laughed. "I haven't. I still got to go up to the front office to get it. Oh, here we are! Lords Park, home of the AAAALLLLLmighty Lions!" Kagome and Sango turned to each other and growled. "GRRRRRR!" Sango then took a hard left making the car tip a little. The car came to a screeching halt next to Miroku's Mercedes Bin. Kagome then turned on the boy sitting in the drivers side of the car next to her. "Miroku, I am surprised that you even allow her to do that!"

Miroku shrugged. "I can't tell her what to do. You know that. I could never deny my girl anything." Miroku walked over to Sango and kissed her. Sango blushed.

"Oi, cut the mushy stuff already! Don't you two do it enough in bed?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Kagome looked surprised as she saw a black haired boy staring at her. He had long black hair and he was leaning up against Miroku's car. He wore jean baggy pants and a red-shirt. He had a necklace that fit snug around his muscular throat. It wasn't gold or silver…it was just a piece of cord and hanging from it was a black jewel. Truth be told, Kagome was very turned on by just his appearance. Hs golden eyes reached out and grabbed her. Kagome smiled and got out of the car. Kagome walked to him and held out her hand.

"Hi! I assume you must be a friend of Miroku's."

The boy looked at her funny, but he took her hand "Oh? What makes you say that, Gorgeous?"

Kagome blushed at nick-name. "You really think Miroku would allow any boy near his girl but his personal friend?" The girl laughed, her eyes shone brightly.

The boy smiled. Kagome thought she was going to faint. His smile was breath taking.

_OH STOP IT! He is never going to be interested in you. Just stop it!_

**I don't want to. I want to be a normal girl.**

_You are not normal. You know that. I know that. WE ARE NOT NORMAL!_

**I want…I want a man…**

_Why? So he can beat you? Miss use your body the way your mother lets men-_

**SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER! I WANT TO FLIRT!! LEAVE ME!!**

_Okay, fine. But you got yourself in this. Pay the price._

Sango and Miroku grinned at each other. So far, so good.

"So, are you two going to give each other your names before we head on out?" Sango asked sweetly.

The boy cleared his throat. Then gave her the most stunning smile. "My name is Inuyasha."

"I love your name. It seems to fit."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha suddenly asked harshly.

The girl looked confused. What did she say? What should she say??

_Tell him his name is perfect because he has the qualities of one._

**Don't you think that's a bit…rude?**

_Nah. Watch. You can really make him blush. Come on You wanted this. Pay the price. Fallow it through.._

The girl said, "Well, you do have the qualities of one…"

"WHAT? What exactly are you saying??" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango rolled her eyes and nudge Miroku to break it up.

**Now what?**

_Tell him he is loyal, trustworth, kind, gentle, and hot._

**HOT?**

_Hot._

**No. Sorry. Not going to do that!**

_He thinks you hate him DO IT! YOU WANTED TO FLIRT AND BE NORMAL!! DO IT!!_

**No he…doesn't. Okay…I guess. **

The girl blushed. "Well…uh…you know…you are loyal, kind, trustworthy, gentle and…and…cute."

Sango and Miroku gaped at her. Since when did she learn how to flirt like this??

Inuyasha smiled and then shrugged, "I can't believe it! I have not even taken a step into the school and already I am getting hit on! Miroku? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

_That's it. Reel him in._

**STOP IT! Look. I am taking things in control now. We are in public remember? I learned my lesson…I won't disobey again…I promise…I'm sorry.**

_Fine. Just hurry it up. School is going to be starting soon._

**Okay…**

Inuyasha studied the girl for a second. Her brown eyes were bright but there was something behind them. Not to mention…she was really cute…like REALLY CUTE! A little too skinny, perhaps, but gorgeous.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "I am sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it. I really am not like that."

Inuyasha winked at her. "No problem, I can't take it."

Then there was a LONG UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE. Inuyasha decided to break it. "My Family likes to travel. We lived almost on every continent. We haven't stayed in one spot for more than 2 years. Miroku's parents used to work with mine and that is how we know each other. I finally moved here to spend my last year with my best friend."

"I am so touched." Miroku said dryly.

Inuyasha smiled as he hit Miroku on the head. "You better be. Anyway, that is my whole life."

"Not really. What do you do for a living? Where do you work, and what do you do in your spare time." Kagome asked turning to him.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "I…I don't have to work…my dad is rich and I get all my money from him. I…My brother and I wrestle a lot together. Um…I don't really do much of anything."

"I wish I had your life." Kagome said sadly.

Sango agreed. "Sounds nice."

"Not really. Life gets boring." Inuyasha said frowning.

"Oh, believe me. It is way better than my life." Kagome looked down at her hands.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Somehow he had made her sad…but how? He would have to ask Sango later.

Kagome blushed. "Uh…Oh, have you met my sister? Rin? Please come over here? Sometimes I can be so rude…"

Rin glared at Kagome but it was immediately placed with a look of determination. She walked to Inuyasha and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rin." Inuyasha said taking her hand and shaking it.

Rin nodded then pulled her hand out of his grasp then she grabbed Kagome and ran off without saying a word.

Inuyasha watched after them, stunned. Oh boy, Inuyasha didn't notice before but holy cow…Kagome was gorgeous! Well…not gorgeous, maybe, but cute. Very cute. Inuyasha realized Sango and Miroku were watching him. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he kissed Sango's neck.

Inuyasha glared. "They know. They can sense it."

"Know what?" Sango asked confused.

"THAT I AM A…you know what!"

"No." Sango said smiling.

"Rin didn't even speak to me."

Sango hit Miroku in the ribs. "You didn't warn him, did you? Great. Rin never says anything, Inuyasha. It isn't anything medical or anything. She just chooses not to talk." Miroku moved Sango's hair so he could get better angle at her throat.

"Okay, what was up with that…girl?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Sango.

Sango chuckled. "Don't stare at me like that! Inuyasha, that is Kagome. Ka-go-me, and don't forget it, because she tends to forget it herself and then she would without a name. "

"She forgets her name?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

Sango shrugged. "She thinks she is unworthy or something like that." Sango rolled her eyes as she turned around and snuggled into Miroku, " Inuyasha you just met the one and only work-alcoholic. She wakes up at 4 each morning to go swimming for an 1 hour or 1 hour and half. Then she gets ready and I pick her up for school. Then she studies before she goes to work. She gets off of work at 10:00 (Sometimes) and then rides her bike the 4 miles to her house."

Inuyasha stared after the small frail girls, "Kagome does this everyday? What about her sister?"

"Rin does what ever Kagome does. Rin isn't on the swim team though. She is really good but that is not her sport. Kagome does swim team and volleyball, while Rin does soccer and basketball." Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome is captain of our swim team. My Sango is on it too." Miroku said with pride.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Only cause Kagome convinced me to do it."

"What is wrong with her?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Sango spoke first. "We really don't have any idea. We know something is wrong but she won't tell us or let us in. I try to do everything I can for her, but she refuses help. She has saved me on several occasions and every time I repay her with a small act of kindness, she always gives me back something else. I am in her debt. Kagome is the sweetest girl."

Miroku frowned and crossed his arms. "Can you help us? We have run out of ideas. Sango and I have tried picking her up after work to drive her home, but Kagome refuses to let me and when she agrees to having Sango drive, she never lets Sango get close enough to see the house. Kagome lives somewhere in the woods, but every time we try to get to it we always get lost. Something is just not right."

"Well, lets head off to school. It will be beginning in 15 minutes and I need to stop off at the front office. Come on!" Sango said pulling them along. "This weekend you two are getting together and spending the night at Inuyasha's place so I am going to have Kagome and Rin sleep over. Maybe I will find out something then."

Miroku kissed Sango's temple. "I love you."

"I love you more." Sango replied.

Miroku rubbed her belly. "Are you going to give me babies?"

"Many babies."

"Like 20?"

Sango smiled. "As many as you want darling."

Inuyasha looked like he was going to barf. "Okay…you guys can stop now. I getting sick."

Sango stuck her tongue out.

11111111111111111111

Rin slammed the girls bathroom door behind them as she pushed Kagome through.

Kagome rubbed her hip. Rin had accidentally smushed her into a door way when they came. "Rin…calm down."

Rin was fuming. Rin pointed to Kagome's stomach where a large scar laid. It was the biggest scar on her body and Kagome shivered remembering.

"I know. I know what it will cost for us to sleepover at Sango's okay? But look at it from this end. We don't want to be found out. Not yet anyway. We just have to wait a couple weeks. Other wise we will be separated and I for one refuse to let that happen." Kagome crossed her arms. "We haven't really done anything with Sango and it is about time we did it. We are seniors and we are allowed to have fun."

Rin threw her book bag across the room. It hit the wall and made a huge noise. Kagome stood their staring at Rin calmly.

Rin's eyes began to tear up.

Kagome softened then went to hug her. "It's okay Rin…really…"

Rin shook her head then shoved Kagome out of the way as she ran out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha was just walking around minding his own business when…BAM! Some unseen force slammed into him knocking him breathless. When Inuyasha's head stopped spinning he saw Rin running down the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha was about to go after her (Hey! Comforting a damsel in distress was the perfect way to pick up girls!!) when another unseen force slammed into him. This time he was caught off guard and he fell.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome sitting on top of him and blushing madly.

Kagome jumped off immediately. Kagome began picking up his papers while she kept repeating, "I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha cut her off and asked, "What was that all about? Family fight?"

Kagome bit her lip.

"I think I have the fight to know since both of you tried killing me."

Kagome went even a brighter red. (If that was even possible!)

"Rin…and I…were talking about some family issues that are going on. She is just having a hard time accepting things." Kagome stated as calmly as she could.

Inuyasha stared at her as Kaogme placed his things into his arms.

"You better get to class, before we are both late." Kagome said as she walked off.

Inuyasha stared at her back watching her sway with her own athletic grace…WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LOOK THAT GOOD?

222222222222222222222222

Kagome sat in her desk waiting for the bell to ring. In the hallway students mingled and chatted with each other. Kagome looked out at them sadly. She wished that she could do that.

_Oh stop that. Thy don't lead the life you do. Besides…they don't want success like we do._

**You are not supposed to be here! You promised me that you would leave me as soon as I entered the school.**

_Well, now there is a boy in our life and I need to monitor you. This is new ground and you have no idea what to do. So now, we are together. Always._

**NO! I will not have you here! NOT HERE! I need time alone. I am sick of being with you all the time!**

_Oh, shut up. You can't force me to do anything. I am in your head and you will never be able to get rid of me._

**NO! GET OUT! I demand that you move aside and let me do the school work! I COMMAND YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!**

_Fine. For now I will stand aside but when I get you alone…you will be mine._

Kagome sighed happily and sat back in her seat. The 10 minute bell rang and Kagome looked up at the clock please to see the bells were on time. Kagome felt someone grip her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha smiling.

"Hi! Well, it looks like we have the same class. Um…can I sit next to you? Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at the seat next to her. "Uh…sure! Why not?"

Inuyasha thanked her and sat down. Inuyasha watched how she fidgeted. It was quiet while the other students mingled in.

"About earlier… I am sorry."

Inuyasha smiled, "It's not a big deal. See? I am still in one piece!"

Everything got quiet.

Inuyasha decided to strike up a conversation. "So…this is Calculus, right?"

Kagome stared at her pencil on her desk. "Yes."

"How old are you, by the way?"

"18."

"I am 18 also! My birthday was in September. When was yours?"

Kagome looked around hoping the teacher would come in and save her. "Uh…I don't really remember. I…I don't usually get a chance to celebrate it."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "Does Sango know?"

"I suppose so. She always gets me something."

"What did she give you?"

"My hoodie. It was getting really cold and my jacket was ruined by a jerk at school. Sango bought me this thick jacket. I love it." Kagome said looking down at her black hoodie.

"Cool." Inuyasha looked at the hoodie. It was still in fine condition. Wait…was that blood he smelt on the jacket. It was not the regular monthly blood either. It was the kind when you cut yourself with a knife.

Kagome saw him looking at the hoodie and blushed thinking he was staring at something else. Kagome turned to the side trying to divert his attention from her chest.

Inuyasha saw this and smiled. She was a shy one. Virgin…poor little thing. He was gonna have to break the ice. "Kagome, can I get your phone number? Sango and Miroku want to go have some fun this weekend and I personally don't want to just sit there watching them make out."

Kagome turned to him suddenly ecstatic, "I know! Every time I do meet them somewhere I spend the evening by myself. I swear! What is the big fuss about kissing anyway?"

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. She didn't know…oh boy. We had a mega virgin on his hands. He had to be careful. "Uh…ANYWAY…are you free this weekend?"

Kagome blushed. "Aren't you doing something with Miroku? I think I am spending the night over at Sango's"

"True, but can I get your phone number, anyway, or does Sango have it?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Kagome looked down at her desk again as she went back into her shell. "I don't…really have one."

Inuyasha looked down. "Oh. Well, that's okay. What are you doing after school?"

"I am working at Phil's Resturant. I am a server there." Kagome explained quietly.

"Oh. What does Rin do when you are work?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at the clock…1 minute! "She goes to the library or she sits down in a booth where I work."

"Really? Wow. Your family is really dedicated. How old is Rin?" Inuyasha asked casually.

Kagome gripped her pencil tightly. "17. She turns 18 in 2 months."

Inuyasha shook his head. "How can you remember Rin's birthday and not your own?"

Kagome shrugged. WHY WOULDN'T THAT BELL JUST RING?? "Rin…Rin's birthday is…extra special. Think of it an anniversary type thing."

"Really? What is the occasion-" Inuyasha was interrupted by bell.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Finally…saved by the bell.

"Good morning class! Welcome seniors to your last semester in-" While the teacher did his regular routine, Kagome took out her notebook and began getting ready scribble down notes.

Kagome stole a glance at the boy sitting next to her. His long black hair looked so silky…if only she could touch it…NO! Stop it! Kagome straightened her back and listened attentively at the teacher.

Interesting. Inuyasha thought as he watched the teacher ramble. Kagome actually checked him out. This little virgin was interested. Inuyasha turned to look at her. He studied her and tried seeing past her hoodie. If she was captain of a swim team…that meant their had to be a wonderfully shaped body underneath. Hmm…Inuyasha wondered if she had a boyfriend…he didn't think so by the way she acted about kissing, then again there could be someone she had a crush on.

What was he thinking!? He just barley got here and already he was checking her out and making plans. He knew exactly what was wrong. He was just single and had been for the last year. His last school had been a private all boys school. Gah…no girls! But here was a good looking girl with a good looking body. He couldn't do much better. Plus she had brains.

Inuyasha just needed a girl around. He was a playboy after all. Inuyasha needed that attention and love. Even if it was for his money, he was always willing to date. What if she found out about me being…WHO CARES?? So, what if all the girls turned him away after finding out. Inuyasha just needed a girl.

Inuyasha looked away sighing. She was too busy listening to that noisy teacher than to notice him checking her out.

Kagome actually DID noticed but didn't know what to do about it. So, instead she just pretended she didn't. That was the best way, right? How was she supposed to know? She didn't know anything about these things. She was a complete novice. Kagome heard him sigh and Kagome stopped herself from sighing. Kagome swallowed hard. This…wasn't going to be easy.

But for the first time Kagome wondered what it would be like to be actually held in someone's arms. To be loved…

Foxgem: Okay…you hate it.


	3. The plan

Chapter 3

The Plan

By lunchtime, Kagome felt like swearing. Not only did she have calculus with THAT boy, but same with physics, English, and weight training. How was she going to live? He was constantly flirting with her (or that is what she thought it was called), and being nice to her. Her heart hammered against her chest. Her face was flushed and it had nothing to do with her work out that she had gone through. It was what happened IN the weight room.

She was minding her own business, lifting a heavy bar. After 14 reps she set it down and laid down on the seat breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and rested for a second. When she opened them, Inuyasha was not more than 2 inches from her face. His eyes were so intense… Kagome blushed how she had squeaked and then fell on the floor.

What was going on? Maybe she could ask Sango…

Just then Sango came storming in. Kagome jumped as Sango slammed her books on the table. Sango sat down in her bench with a THUNK!

"Uh…Sango…what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she scooted towards her.

Sango was fuming. "What's wrong? Oh, I will TELL you what's wrong! Mr. Know-it-all Vice Principal 'caught' Miroku and me doing some P.D.A. or that is at least what he says! We were just holding hands!!" Kagome gave Sango a look and Sango blushed, "I am serious! We didn't even kiss! No hug, no nothing. We were just holding hands!"

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"He gave Miroku 1 day O.S.S." Inuyasha said sitting down on Kagome's left

Kagome jumped in shock. "Wha-where did you come from?"

"The lunch line." Inuyasha said not paying attention to her as he started eating.

Sango sighed and put her head in her hands. Kagome rubbed her back. "It's okay. It is only one day. You will just have to be careful around the Vice Principal. If it happens again, just start yelling at him and tell him that you are going to tell your parents and you are going to the board of education. It's okay."

Sango sniffed. "I miss him."

Inuyasha laughed, "It's only been 2hrs! It will be okay. I am sure he is missing you just as much."

Just then Rin ran up to Kagome holding out her hand. Kagome smiled. "Seems like you are in better spirits. But before I give you your lunch money I want you to apologize to Inuyasha. Please?"

Rin looked confused.

"You knocked into him when you were running to 1st period." Kagome explained patiently.

Rin actually blushed. Turning to Inuyasha she bowed low. Inuyasha looked embarrassed. "Look, it wasn't that big of a deal. It's okay."

Rin got up and smiled brightly at him and Inuyasha's heart did a flip. Why did they both have to be gorgeous? Why couldn't they just fallow the rule of one sibling gets all the looks and the other one gets all the brains?

Kagome handed her sister the money and Rin ran off to get lunch. "Sango? What is going on this weekend? Inuyasha and I had…a misunderstanding." Kagome said turning to Sango.

Sango sniffed. "Oh, well…Miroku was going to show Inuyasha around the town and then they were going to sleep over at Inuyasha's. They have some catching up to do and I need to respect that. So I am going to be by myself in my big house. You know I haven't been alone ever since Miroku and I…you know…I need someone to be there. I am still afraid of the dark, you know?" Sango turned to Kagome with those large tear filled eyes. "Please Kagome? Can you and Rin please stay with me? I will ever be so grateful."

Inuyasha had to hand it to Sango. She was really doing a fantastic job. They probably were doing some heavy P.D.A. in front of the vice principal just to get this out of Kagome. "Kagome, I know Miroku would grateful to you if you did."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I don't really care about Miroku. I care about Sango."

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "Promise me…swear to me that you will stay with me?"

Kagome swallowed. OH! Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! Why did she have to pull that crap out? Sango knew that once Kagome gave her word…she stuck to it…no matter what. Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine. I promise Rin and I will spend the night with you…"

"YEAH!" Sango squealed, "Finally! I can't wait. I have so many things to plan. You will have to let me take you and Rin shopping! Oh, and just wait! I have a hot tub that we can use and I have tons of games we can play. I just barely got a new game called dance dance revolution…or something like that. I haven't tried it out yet. Mom says it is the biggest thing on the market…OH! Kagome…will you need a ride?" Sango said in one BIG breath.

Kagome stared at Sango trying to comprehend everything that was being said. When she finally came to herself, she laughed shakily. "Oh…no! Thank you anyway. Rin can go home with you on Friday after school…I have to work to do and then I will head on over."

"Wait…YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND TWO NIGHTS AT MY HOUSE??" Sango squealed.

"Huh? OH NO! I meant…Let me try this again. Saturday, I have to work until noon and Rin has a game at 8:00 am. You said you would take her to her game, remember?"

Sango froze…"Uh…crap. Kagome don't worry! I will make sure she gets there. I have a…doctors appointment at 8:00 am and Miroku promised to come with me. Uh..my parents…Oh Kagome…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes deciding it was the right time to save the day. He really doubted those two had a doctors appointment and were just trying to get him on the scheme. "Don't worry. I am not doing anything. I will take her and watch her play. After all, I can't go anywhere without Miroku, anyway."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha to reject his proposal when Sango stepped up to the plate. "That would be wonderful!! Thank you so much Inuyasha! I will give the place and time, okay?"

"Sure whatever. Oh, and by the way, Kagome…the bell rang." Inuyasha said getting up and walking to dump his lunch tray in the garbage can.

Sango jumped up and ran to her class. "Come on Kagome! We are going to be late!"

Kagome sat there staring at the table, stunned. What just happened…?

_You just fell into their trap. Congrates. _

**What?**

_Hello? Anyone home? You didn't catch it?_

**Catch what? **

_You make me sick…_

**Look, If you don't start making sense I am going to-**

_Do what?_

**I will kick you out.**

_HA! I would like to see you try. Besides…I am not the one who fell into their trap._

**DON'T DELAY!! WHAT IS IT? MAKE SENSE!!!!**

_Me make sense? HA! You really are dense. I cannot believe you didn't see it. Stupid girl._

**I am NOT stupid. Take that BACK.**

_When it comes to social issues…then yes. You are stupid._

**I still don't see what it has to do with-**

_Them trapping you? Listen girly. Sango planned this all out. Now, you have to go to the sleepover. If you don't, not only will Sango find out but that boy will too. _

**Oh come on. They didn't plan it.**

_You're sure?_

**Yes.**

_Positive?_

**Yes! Get off my back!**

_You know what? I have had enough of this. You are on your own._

**Fine! I don't need you anyway!!!**

_Oh really?_

**Yes. I can do everything myself!!!**

_One more thing…that was the late bell that rang._

Kagome swore as she picked up her stuff and ran to class.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome couldn't believe it. She just couldn't…She had HIM in all of her classes!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WAS GOING ON?? Kagome slammed her locker shut and stomped off in the direction to the exit. Rin was waiting for her and she couldn't be late.

Sitting on the front steps to the school Rin sat on the steps tapping away. She was listening to her ipod when Rin saw Inuyasha come out of the school. Inuyasha glanced at her and Rin gave him a bright smile. Inuyasha smiled back a second before joining her. Rin turned down her ipod as he sat down.

"Since Miroku got himself kicked out of school, the two love birds plan to make up the lost time that they have had with each other… or…I don't understand it myself. All I know is that Miroku is going to be taking Sango on a date so…yeah. I am stuck waiting for my brother to pick me up." Inuyasha said leaning back against the steps.

Rin eyed him curiously. Rin shut the ipod off and put it away. Then she took out a binder and began to do her homework.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. He couldn't believe his luck. He had Kagome in ALL of his classes. It was perfect. Kagome…her sweet…hold it. What was he doing? WHAT THE BLOODY F. WAS HE DOING? Was he really an idiot? Inuyasha sighed.

Rin caught the sigh and turned to look at his face. He was staring at the ground. He looked so sad. Lonely. Rin swallowed. Did he have to be gorgeous? Rin had seen him stare at her sister. She had noticed the pinning in his eyes. Inuyasha liked Kagome, and not as a friend.

Rin held back a sigh. It was rotten luck that he wanted Kagome. Don't get her wrong. She loves her sister and does want the best for her. She is even happy for Kagome, but did he have to be so gorgeous.

Rin gripped her notebook tightly as she glared at it. She knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to do everything right. Inuyasha was going to go all the way with the flowers, candy, money, and flirts. Kagome will accept it at the beginning. Then, Kagome was going to 'wake up' and slam the door on his face. Usually it didn't bother Rin. Somehow…Inuyasha was just something extra. Rin didn't know what it was…but he was.

It could have something to do with the fact that Kagome lately acted depressed. Usually Kagome was really good at hiding it from the world and especially her. Letting some the emotion out was a sign. Kagome also needed to be loved. Everyone needs to be loved. It wasn't right. Kagome was suffering because of Rin. Rin was to blame. Rin was always to blame. Every…scar that Kagome had received was meant for her. Rin closed her eyes and let one tear escape.

Rin felt so worthless. Kagome paid all the bills. Including Rin's soccer bill. Things just didn't come cheep anymore. Rin wanted to help out, but they couldn't risk it. Rin was illegal and if the government found out…Kagome and her would be separated. They couldn't allow that. They were so far…only a couple of months before they were free…just a couple of months…but…

Rin took out a piece of paper and scribbled a few words and folded it. Rin took Inuyasha's hand and pressed the note into his hand. Then Rin turned around and grabbed her stuff. In less than two seconds Rin dashed off the steps.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up to fallow. Inuyasha had seen the tear. What was wrong? What did he say? Just before he ran after her he felt a hand grab his arm. Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome pulling him back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get her." Kagome walked after her sister. Sometimes it wasn't anyone's fault. Rin would tire of the social contact and just take off. No big deal. She just needed time to be alone. BUT if that pervert INUYASHA EVEN LOOKED AT HER SISTER FUNNY…HE HAD ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!!

Meanwhile…

Rin knew she only had a few moments before her sister caught up with her. What was going to be her excuse? Rin turned the corner and wasn't watching where she was going. Rin hadn't taken three steps before running into something solid. Rin bounced back and tried to move away. Rin's face was flushed as she felt someone grab her elbow. Rin tried to pull away again only to have the hand clamp down harder. Rin bit her lip, holding back a scream.

Rin looked up and as soon as she saw who it was…Rin began to tremble. In fact, her legs gave out and the hand was lifting her off the ground…no…

Rin stood there frozen. No way. Rin didn't hide the fear from her eyes.

He stood there…just stood there…smiling his nasty smile…his brown teeth and the stench of a thousand bodies rotting rushing out of that cruel mouth. His hair was a muddy brown…gray shown through and in some spots it looked a little thin. His eyes seemed almost snake like…those horrid…piercing brown eyes…the unnatural thin face…

Rin's adrenalin kicked in and she began trying to shake him off.

The man leaned down, "What's the matter, sweet heart? Don't you remember me?"

Rin began to cry. Her movements became frantic.

"Come on, darlin'…lets go have some fun…" The man began dragging her away. Rin dug her feet in the ground.

The man's bone face turned an ungly shade of red and purple, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS…Come on! You are makin' a scene."

Foxgem: LOL! I am so mean.


	4. Shock

Chapter 4-Shock

_Rin stood there frozen. No way. Rin didn't hide the fear from her eyes._

_He stood there…just stood there…smiling his nasty smile…his brown teeth and the stench of a thousand bodies rotting rushing out of that cruel mouth. His hair was a muddy brown…gray shown through and in some spots it looked a little thin. His eyes seemed almost snake like…those horrid…piercing brown eyes…the unnatural thin face…_

_Rin's adrenalin kicked in and she began trying to shake him off. _

_The man leaned down, "What's the matter, sweet heart? Don't you remember me?"_

_Rin began to cry. Her movements became frantic._

_"Come on, darlin'…lets go have some fun…" The man began dragging her away. Rin dug her feet in the ground._

_The man grew angry, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS…Come on! You are makin' a scene."_

Rin shut her eyes as she pulled with all of her strength. She was emotionally drained and in panic.

The man smiled as he saw he was winning. Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What the-"

"I will only ask you once. Remove your hand and walk away…"

The man turned around to face the voice. "Who do you think you are?" When the man fully turned he gasped.

Rin opened her fear stricken eyes to see a tall stranger. He had white long hair and was dressed in a black suit with a silver tie. He wore sun glasses that covered his eyes and his face…it looked like there was a mask on…

Very smoothly the stranger took the brown haired guy and tossed him aside. "HEY! YOU CAN'T-" The white haired guy didn't miss a beat. He slammed him against the fence and then slammed his fist into his stomach. The brown haired guy collapsed on the ground.

The white haired guy stood up to face Rin.

She was a skinny little thing. Her whole body was shaking and she was crying. He looked back at the drunk then back at her. Her large brown eyes were fixed on him. She just laid there…unable to move. The stranger moved forward and reached out to help her up.

As his hands came close, Rin backed away immediately…she then scooted backwards expecting an assault from him.

He frowned. "I am not going to hurt you. If you chose not to believe me, I don't care. Try to stay away from his type from now on." He stood up and looked down at her. Then after a moment he went to walk away. Then he felt something on his pant leg.

He looked down to find her gripping his leg. She was looking at the ground. Her body was shaking again. He stood there…emotionless…

Rin let go and collapsed crying. He stood there not doing anything. Very slowly, the girl got up on her knees…personally he was surprised that she could even do it. Her whole body shook with exhaustion…and then bowed herself to the ground.

Just then a piercing scream hit his ears. "RIN!!" Another skinny girl came running. He watched as she threw the book bag aside and gathered the weeping one into her arms.

"Rin! Are you okay? Oh, you're hurt…" She looked up at him. Then she put Rin behind her. "What did you do?"

"Ask him." The white haired guy motioned over to the crumpled form.

The new girl stared in horror then said one word. "David…"

"I take it you know him. If I were you…I would get rid of him. My work is done." As he turned away she called after him.

"WAIT!"

He turned around to look at her.

She looked down at Rin, "He is not either of our friend…Thank you…You have no idea what you just did…thank you." Then the girl bowed low like her sister.

The man nodded then again walked away.

Kagome turned to Rin and gathered her into her arms. Rin shook and was crying hysterically. Kagome held her tightly. "It's okay, Rin. I won't let him touch you. It's okay…I love you. Shhh…"

As soon as Rin's shaking slowed down a bit…Kagome helped her sister to stand. "Come on…It's time I get to work. Come on…I will take you to Sango's…you won't have anything to worry about." Rin tucked her head into Kagome's shoulder as a child would.

The gathered their book bags and began walking away.

11111111111

Inuyasha sat in his brother's limo staring out the window. "Did you have to bring the limo? Couldn't you brought something less…showy."

Across the car his older brother sighed. "Inuyasha, your stupidity seems to grow every moment. I told father to send you to a private school."

"Sess, don't give me that bull crap!"

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

"Sess..."

"Inu-Washa…" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles.

"Sesshy…"

"Mutt…"

"Cuddles-"

"One more word and we shall see what happens." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha through his sunglasses.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru before returning to the window. "What did you do today? You are actually dressed up, like you actually did something today other than work."

"I took Kagura out for lunch at the Aquarium." Sesshoumaru said emotionless (As always) as he picked up the morning paper.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Oh, so she is the slut of the week."

When Sesshoumaru didn't answer Inuyasha couldn't but smile. "So…I am right, aren't I?"

Sesshoumaru turned the page, "Why would I care what a pathetic excuse of a demon might think? Besides, if you must know, Kagura's parents own a very important business that we need right now, and Father wants me to make sure that the families are on good terms."

"Trust you to think with your head instead of your heart." Inuyasha 'keh'd

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What do you know of love, little brother?"

"More than you know…"

"Oh really?"

"Which reminds me…Can I barrow the car tonight?"

22222222222222222222222222222

In a small café' a small teen-age girl sat cleaning up for the night. They had finally closed for the night. She could go home and sleep. Ahh…peace. The girl picked up a tray of dishes and swayed. The girl gripped the table. OH! Her stomach! She hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She had to pick something up on the way home. Straightening she carried to the back for the dish boy to do them. The girl walked back out and checked her area again. Clean as a whistle. The girl grabbed her book bag and gym bag and headed out. She made $150 in tips that night. YES! Things were picking up.

Outside the air was cold and filled with old scents of food. The girl walked around the corner and grabbed her bike only to let go of it. It was so cold! She had to get gloves. Her fingers were not going to last long. Ah, well. She had to get home.

The girl swung her bike around and was about to hop on when she heard a car horn. The girl looked up, shocked to see Inuyasha sitting there with his red Ferrari 360. Inuyasha motioned her over. The girl slowly walked over to the car.

"Hi! Need a lift?" Inuyasha asked staring at her in her tight pants and uniform.

The girl looked at him then at her bike. "I…got it thanks."

"Kagome, please. I was a real jerk today and I would like to make it up. Please?" Inuyasha needed those walls she had built around herself, to fall.

Kagome searched for something to say. "I haven't eaten all day so I was going to stop for something to eat. I don't want to trouble you."

"Really, it is no trouble what so ever. Please just get in the car."

"But…"

"Do not make me pick you up and slam you into my seat." Inuyasha said sighing.

Kagome took a step back "WHAT? You would hurt me…"  
Inuyasha blushed. "NO! Not like that! I meant…OH FOR THE LOVE OF-Look, what I meant was…I would really like it if I could take you out to eat then drive you home. After all, the only reason why I am out here is because of you."

Kagome stared at him. "You came out here…for me?"

"Yeah…that's what friends do. Come on…get in the car. I am freezing."

Kagome looked at her bike then at Inuyasha. "What about my bike?"  
"We'll put in the back seat. I'll get it. Just get in the car." Inuyasha said getting out and opening her car door for her. Kagome got in the car shocked. Was Inuyasha…really interested in her?

Inuyasha picked up the bike and put it in the back seat. Inuyasha then got in and they drove away. "Where do you want to eat? Oh I forgot…where is Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…I was going to pick something up at Wendy's. Rin…had some trouble today and I sent her…to Sango's. I have to pick her up on the way home." Kagome said lamely.

"You want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

Kagome looked out the window at the café' "Not really…not now…"  
"Kagome, Look, I have known you for what…6 hours and 32 minutes? I already can tell something isn't right. For one thing, You never sleep over at Sango's. Never. To get you to agree to go to her house this weekend was hard enough. Why the sudden change?"

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SANGO TELL YOU? SHE OBVIOUSLY TELLS YOU EVERYTHING!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly lashed out. Even as she did that…she began to cry.

Inuyasha stared at her a minute. Inuyasha turned to car and put in drive. "You know what…I don't think we are ready for a restaurant. You are coming to my house."

Kagome didn't answer. She just laid there in her seat crying her eyes out. Inuyasha watched her for a while then he pulled over in a park. He shut off the car and then turned to her.

Kagome was pounding on the dash with both hands. Her breath was coming in painful gasps. They were so close…SO CLOSE…

Inuyasha suddenly pushed his seat back as far as it would go, undid his seat belt and undid hers. Then he pulled her into his arms. Kagome didn't even gasp. She just hugged him closer as she cried. Inuyasha just sat there with his arms around her.

Was this really alright?

333333333333333333333333

Later when they arrived at his house, Kagome didn't even gasp at the size of it. She was exhausted. She didn't have any strength left in her. She laid there in the seat as dead weight.

Inuyasha heard her stomach growl and he sped up the car. She was so hungry and drained. Inuyasha didn't even know who would be up at his house. Inuyasha just prayed Sesshoumaru would be smart enough to keep Kagura up in his room. The last thing he wanted was to have some half dressed slut walking into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stopped the car and went around to the side door. He opened it and Kagome didn't even make a move to get up. She was emotionless…

Inuyasha bit his lip. Then slowly he picked her up. Inuyasha slowly carried her up the front steps. A door man opened it for them. Inuyasha carried her inside and was about to walk to the kitchen when lights suddenly turned on, flooding the hallway with light.

Inuyasha had to blink a couple times. Kagome groaned and tucked her head into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"INUYASHA! How dare you try to sneak in here like this! I know Sesshoumaru has his ways but that doesn't give you an excuse to-"

Inuyasha looked up at his mother who stood on the stairs in her nightgown. "Mom! This isn't what it looks like…I was taking her home when she got hungry and…mom please! She isn't well!!"

His mother was by his side in less than two seconds. "Oh my goodness! Look how pale she is. Alright, come on. But this doesn't mean you are out of trouble…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Of course."

Inuyasha fallowed his mother with Kagome still in his arms. They went into the kitchen. Inuyasha tried to sit her down in the chair but Kagome couldn't even find the strength to support her own weight. Inuyasha ended up with her sitting on him while his mother began to cook something. Kagome soon fell asleep wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms.

"Okay, tell me about her." His mother said as she began cooking.

"You are being nosey, Mom." Inuyasha muttered.

His mother shrugged, "I am a mother, YOUR mother mind you, and I am allowed to be nosey."

Inuyasha sighed, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I just met her today. She has a sister named Rin. I don't know where they live or who her mom is. I don't know how to get in touch with her either. The only phones they have at their place is the cell phone that Kagome pays for. Don't even ask. Sango and Miroku don't know either. No one does.

"Rin doesn't speak. She can but she doesn't. No one knows why. If Kagome does, she isn't saying. Kagome is a girl of secrets. Kagome gets up at 5-I think- in the morning and she swims laps. Then she goes to school. After school, she goes to work in a café' down the street. After that she rides home on her bike."

Inuyasha watched his mother stir the soup. "A mystery girl, huh? Do you like her??"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How can you tell??"

Inuyasha's mother chuckled. "I can't wait for grand-babies!!"

"MOM!" Inuyasha yelled before getting quiet again so not to disturb Kagome. Inuyasha went bright red. "I just met her today, Mom!! Isn't it a LITTLE too soon to be talking like that?"

Inuyasha's mother rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! Okay, the soup is ready. Wake her up."

Inuyasha tapped her cheek with his finger. "Kagome? Wake up! Dinner is ready."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" Kagome was so sleepy. What a minute…GAH! SHE WAS ON INUYASHA'S LAP!! Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha…scared.

Kagome turned to look around her. She then noticed a smiling small woman holding some soup. Her hair was black and it was braided into a sleeping bun. She was wearing a silk blue bathrobe.

"Inuyasha…where am I?" Then it hit. Kagome turned bright red. "I am so sorry! Forgive me! Inuyasha, I really have to be getting home. I have to pick Rin up…"

Inuyasha didn't let her go as she tried to get up. "Kagome, you are not getting up until you eat something."

Kagome's eyes went large as she stared at him. Kagome turned to his smiling mother for help.

"Sorry, dear. I agree. You are stick thin. Time to fatten you up. After all…in order for my grand-babies to be strong the mother has to be of normal size!" The woman giggled.

"MOTHER!!" Inuyasha snapped at his mother as Kagome's and his face turned bright red. Kagome eyes went huge trying to take it in.

"Ho! Ho!" Inuyasha's mother brought a fan out of nowhere and began chuckling behind it.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Let me introduce you to my crazy mother, Izayoi." Inuyasha said nodding to his mother.

Izayoi giggled as she. "I bet you can tell where Inuyasha gets most of his genes, then. Never mind that now," Izayoi set the soup in front of Kagome, "Here we are. Now, I want you to eat every bite of that! It will put the color back into your cheeks." Izayoi flashed Kagome a million dollar smile then turned to walk out. "After she is done, Inuyasha, I want you to go pick up her sister and escort them home! See you later! It was nice to meet you, Kagome!"

Inuyasha stared after his mother for a minute before chuckling. "That would by my adorable mother. Come on. Lets get you fed! Oh and about the whole baby comment…just forget it…my mother…"

Kagome giggled. "She really is a wonderful lady." Inuyasha smiled a thanks before returning to the subject at hand.

Kagome then turned around to see Inuyasha holding a spoon full of soup out for her. Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha!! I can feed myself!"

Inuyasha snorted, "I doubt it. You look to weak to even walk. By all accounts, you shouldn't be walking."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. Inuyasha just chuckled, "Do you want me to force feed you, because I will. Come on. Eat. I do want to get to bed."

Kagome blushed again ashamed. Here he was sitting up late with her when he should be in bed. "Inuyasha, why don't you go to bed? I can feed myself and I can pick up Rin. It's okay."

"What are you talking about? Kagome, don't insult me again. I was the one who picked you up and I will walk you to your door just like any other gentleman would. Kagome, if you don't open your mouth I am going-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome taking his hand and leading it to her mouth.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "Kagome?"

Kagome licked her lips. "This is fantastic! Your mom can sure cook!" Kagome ended up taking the spoon away and began to go at the soup. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare.

Half way through it Kagome put the spoon down. "That was delicious. I am so stuffed! I can't eat anymore." Kagome leaned into Inuyasha (Not noticing anything of course) and sighed with contentment.

Inuyasha was having trouble keeping himself in check. "You haven't finished."

"Huh?" Kagome tipped her head back to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze. Her eyes… Her scent…blood and bloody ashes…

Inuyasha didn't calculate the move…he just made it. Inuyasha leaned down and caught her lips. Kagome gasped as she felt his lips crash down on hers. It took her a second to realize what was going on. SHE WAS BIENG KISSED!!! OH LORD!!

Kagome had been kissed before. Thomas Walsh had been the most persistant. They had been semi friends back in 7th grade and on the last day of 8th grade he kissed her behind the stairs. She had been frightened at the time and a moment ago she would have said she liked kissing well enough. This was different.

LIKING didn't even describe the thunder that drove through her body. His lips were aflame engulfing her. Hot sweetness raced from his lips through her body, making her tingle…her breath was coming short from her tired body…then the powerful awareness where their bodies came together. His hand wrapped up in her hair and arm pulling her close so there was no space between their bodies. Her breasts were pushed against his hard muscles…Oh lord…

Inuyasha was having a hard time 'waking' up. His senses were dancing. He was loosing his mind. Her body against his…her hands pushing them together. He was kissing her. He was ACTUALLY kissing her!! She wasn't pulling away…she wasn't…wait…virgin…BLOOD AND BLOODY ASHES!! NO NO NO NO NO!! What was he thinking? Of course she wasn't pushing away! If he was feeling this…what was she feeling? Whatever it was it felt good and she was too caught up to think clearly. Inuyasha forced himself to pull away.

"No."

Inuyasha looked down surprised. Kagome's lips were red, and her eyes were full of wonder…her face was flushed. Inuyasha was stunned, "No?"

"No…" Kagome whispered flushing again as she pulled him back.

Inuyasha was gentler this time. Easing his lips over hers, leaving, then returning. Inuyasha licked her lips making Kagome gasp from the contact. Inuyasha dove into her mouth.

Kagome didn't do anything but let him have everything. She couldn't move…couldn't breathe…oh lord…Kagome couldn't fathom why she ever lived without it…it was heaven…pure…simple…complex…oh lord.

After a long time they parted slowly and stopped when their faces were a few inches apart. They just sat their staring into each other eyes, trying to find answers.

Kagome was so pure and innocent that Inuyasha felt bad and ashamed. What was she thinking? Was she regretting it? She wasn't accustomed to this…no way…she wasn't a one time kisser than good-bye…oh heck.

Kagome was having a hard time believing what happened. Before she could stop herself she said, "I can see why Sango and Miroku kiss so much. It's like heaven…" Kagome stopped herself as she blushed.

Inuyasha went wide eyed…he blinked a couple of times then he tipped his head back and laughed. Kagome buried herself in his chest and loved the way it moved when he laughed. Kagome bit her lip.

When his laugh subsided, he took a hand and tipped Kagome's face to where their eyes met. Kagome's eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty. Inuyasha smiled, "Does that mean I get to kiss you more often?"

Kagome blushed, "B…but…Sango and Miroku are together so it is appropriate…but we…uhh…"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, "Kagome, you…are amazing. Will you be mine, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed even brighter, "You sure?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"But I am not-"

Inuyasha cut her off with his lips. When he pulled away she was limp in his arms. Inuyasha traced her lips with a finger, "Kagome, be mine and only mine?"

"Yes…"

Inuyasha caught her lips again with his and she was again in heaven.

OH HECK! Now what did he just do? He was totally using her emotions to get what he wanted. OH HECK!! SWEET MOTHER OF ABRAHAM LINCON!! Inuyasha was going to shoot himself. Sure, he liked her…more than liked her, okay as much as you can knowing a person 6 hours and something minutes!!! WHATEVER!! The point was, Inuyasha was in DEEP! He was supposed to control himself. How can you though when you have something so pure within your reach?

Inuyasha pulled away with a curse when his cell phone went off. Inuyasha flipped it open with a growl. "Hello?"

Kagome chuckled as she moved her hands up and down his chest. Her man could be so possessive…wait a MINUTE!! Her hands froze. Her man? HER MAN??? WHAT? Kagome stopped her hands. NO…NO…NONONONONONONONONO!!! SHOOT! What was she thinking??

_Indeed. What were you thinking? Now you have gotten us into trouble again. _

**…**

_What too shocked to say anything? This is EXACTLY what happens when you shut me away. Congrates, now you have a boyfriend! _

**How…did this happen?**

_My dear, you really need to pay attention…_

**What?**

_Listen to the PHONE CONVERSATION!!_

**Oh…**

"I am so sorry Miroku! I was just feeding…I mean…Kagome was hungry so we stopped at my house for a bite…I know…I am SO sorry. We are on our way...yes Mirkou…NO! SHUT UP YOU LECHER!!" Inuyasha slammed the phone shut. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sitting there in shock and pale. Inuyasha immediately cupped her face in his hands. "Kagome? Are you alright? Should I call a doctor??"

Answer him. **How? I am too in shock right now!! A boyfriend…NO! My mother and-** Wake up girly. He is panicking. You played his emotions and you are in this. Do you like him? **Yes…I suppose so…** Oh…so it is not that much then. Good. I'll just end it then. **NO!! I Like him…a lot. I don't want this to end…** We will finish this later…he is picking up the phone to call 911 and oh…by the way…YOU forgot about Rin. **RIN!!!** Inuyasha stared dialing when Kagome shut his phone. "Kagome? Let me call please? You don't look so good." Kagome smiled a pathetic smile, "I am fine…I am just tired and I can't believe what just…happened. That's all. I can't believe I forgot about Rin…I'm an idiot."  
"No you are not. It was my fault. Blame me. I shouldn't have kissed you. You are not used to it…and I…I am sorry." 

Kagome bowed her head. "I…see. So…it didn't mean anything?"

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. "Yes it did. You are mine now…mine to protect…forever. That kiss meant everything you felt. I am just saying…we are moving a little fast and it is my fault and I am sorry. I will try to slow down for you. I don't think you are ready for this."

"I don't know if I am ready for this." Kagome admitted. "But…my heart…is racing and I know…I know deep in my soul that this is right. I feel a little ashamed at the fact that we have only known each other…for less than 24 hours and here we are…kissing and feeling things that I have never known before. I think we do need to slow down. We barley know each other…but I want you to know…I want you to forget everything that I might say against this and what I feel right now…but…this is RIGHT. I can't tell you how I know or why…but this is right. I feel like this is exactly where I need to be. I can't tell you when it might happen but I can tell you that I will probably try to push you away and tear us apart…it always happens…and I am apologizing before it even happens. I'm not even sure if I am making sure…but…Don't let me." Kagome pushed back so he could look into her eyes. "Don't let me go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the tear that was on her cheek. "Don't worry…now that I found you…I am never letting you go. I already told you…you are mine. Completely."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly.

That kiss promised the world…

But how can such a promise…

Be fulfilled?

Foxgem: Well…I am hungry so I am going to eat. What? This scene didn't even phase me. I am sorry but it didn't. Yes it is cute and adorable…but I when I am writing it…it isn't like I am the one writing it. It seems as though Inuyasha is actually telling the story. To be honest…this is 50/50 with Kag/Inu and Sess/Rin. I have figured out ALL the cute scenes with Sess and Rin but as for Inu and Kag…I got nothing. Everything that you have seen and are about to see is purely made up at the moment. So it really is Inuyasha telling the story. Oh, I can't spell Inuyasha's mother name. If you watch the 6th episode…I think…you hear the mothers name. I can't spell it…but I sounded it out and I came up with Izayoi. If you get a better spelling please tell me. Oh and don't like using Inu Yasha. I hate that spelling and I spell Sess like Sesshoumaru. Sorry, but is the way I am doing it and Kagura is going to stay too. Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sessoumaru, Rin, Kagura, Izayoi, Miroku, Sango…and yeah.


	5. to Make a move

Chapter 5

Foxgem: I hope everything is going okay! Well, school started up and I just got a job so I can say how busy I will be but I promise to update ASAP!! Alright on to the story! I love you guys!

Chapter 5- To Make a Move

Inuyasha was having a very hard time concentrating on driving. They had left his house and were now headed toward Sango and Miroku's place. Next to him in the passenger seat, Kagome was sleeping. She had knocked out during the first few seconds of them driving.

Inuyasha sighed. What was he doing? It was his first day here and already he was dating a girl he barley knew. Not only that but a virgin. Oh sure, being a virgin is quite an accomplishment. It is nothing to sneer at or laugh at. It was something that meant…oh crap. With virgins you have to be careful. Because…them being a virgin…is kind of like being a goddess. You have to sacrifice something…for the eternal reward. But heaven forbid if you make that goddess angry!!

Kagome was about the virginest…virgin? These emotions were WAY too new to her. You have to be very careful not to play her emotions. Regular jerks were supposed to kick it out of the girls by now…but every once in a while…a girl gets loose. Jerks were supposed to come along…play with emotions…then break their heart. Easy. No problem. The girl would then 'wake up' and watch for the signs. How did Kagome pass them?

Okay, so he didn't want ANYONE hurting Kagome. Natural instinct. After all, she was his. That's right. His. Inuyasha probably shouldn't have promised anything back there…but he did. Now, he was going to fulfill that promise until…until…oh shut up.

It's late at night and here he was driving across a city he had NO idea where he was. It took him two hours to find that stupid Café' gah…get off. He needed to sleep…hmm…Kagome…bed…hmm…WAIT A DARN MOMENT!! STUPID….STUPID…OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha hit the steering wheel with a fist. Kagome moved in her sleep and Inuyasha winced. He had to be more quiet. Inuyasha pulled up Sango's street. They were almost there…what was he going to do? Should he break it off now…they were moving too fast…this was wrong…no one wanted this…okay so that was a lie. Rin wanted him to, Miroku and Sango did, and same with his mother…SO? That didn't mean that they had to!! It just meant…okay fine. It just meant they looked really good together and she was a really good kisser. Did that make sense? Well it made about as much sense as this whole situation did!!

Inuyasha stopped the car in the driveway of Sango's house. Inuyasha sighed as he unbuttoned his seat belt. Inuyasha turned…then froze. Kagome had shifted where she was curled up in ball snuggling into the seat. Inuyasha softened. So what…it wasn't like they were the first people to ever jump in this fast…and he doubted that they would be the last. Inuyasha moved a piece of her hair out of the way…she hair was so soft. He just wanted to stick his hand in the middle of it…her skin. Inuyasha traced her jaw with his hand. Inuyasha was in complete bliss.

Inuyasha was right. He was never going to let her go. She was perfect and his…how could he have doubts? Inuyasha leaned down and began raining kisses across her face and her neck.

Kagome woke to the most wonderful feeling. Kagome stretched out and sighed in pleasure. Kagome opened her eyes to see…Inuyasha kissing her neck.

"Inu…oh my gosh…Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed at him.

Inuyasha snapped up as if on fire. Inuyasha blushed as he saw her awake and staring at him through those wide gorgeous eyes. Kagome blushed as she realized everything.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I meant only to wake you up…we arrived at Sango's house and I…I'm sorry." Inuyasha bowed his head and drew back into his seat.

Kagome was feeling…giddy. She kind of didn't care about him kissing her…why not?

Kagome sat up and unbuckled her seat belt as Inuyasha just sat in his seat blushing and trying to find an explanation. Kagome watched him mutter for a second then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stunned as she covered his lips with hers.

What was she thinking? We have to break this off we have to…oh shut up and enjoy it! Inuyasha closed his eyes after a second…then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

After a while Kagome slowly pulled away. Inuyasha was trying to catch his breath when she giggled. Inuyasha smiled as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome sat up and stretched (as much as she could). Inuyasha wanted to kiss her again…but he held off the urg.

"I feel so wonderful…if only I could wake up to that every day…" Kagome sighed before stretching again.

Inuyasha blushed. She didn't really mean…could she? Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin this wonderful mood but…Rin is waiting for you and we still have school."

"You don't want to stay here with me?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha growled, "Of course I do! That is what the problem is…you are just too da…I mean…good. You are just too right and if I could I would keep you with me."

"Why not now?" Kagome asked feeling…wicked. Kagome put her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha was trying to keep it together. "Because…because things are moving way too fast. We need to slow it down and think. It is late. We are not thinking clearly and we could end up doing something we might later regret. Now, come on. Lets go get your sister before I kidnap you."

Kagome rolled her eyes then sighed regrettably. "You know…we won't be able to kiss when my sister is with us."

Inuyasha stared at his little vixen. Oh good heavens. Inuyasha swallowed as he opened up the car door and lightly boosted her out of it. Inuyasha then jumped out of the car seat and shut the door. "Come on. Lets go get Rin." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her toward the door when he felt Kagome pulling back. Inuyasha turned to see what the matter was.

Kagome smiled wickedly. Kagome pulled him back to where she was up against the car and Inuyasha's face was close to hers. "One more kiss? We won't be able to kiss with Rin or at school…please?"

Inuyasha knew it was bad. He shouldn't. Really…he shouldn't. She didn't know that she playing with forbidden fire. Inuyasha leaned in and caught her lips with his and again the wheeling sensation hit and then Inuyasha knew…he was in DEEP!

It sucked trying to be the good guy! Really it did!! She was here…open…soft…so wonderfully soft. Ready for anything…or so she thought.

Inuyasha pulled away as Kagome groaned in complaint. Inuyasha's laugh was deep and coarse, "Darling…there isn't anything I would like more. Nothing, but you are not ready for that. Not yet. Think of it this way…there is only a poor guy can handle."

Kagome sighed and stared at him as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face. Kagome giggled. She never thought she would ever feel like this. Man…she never had the power to make the guy feel weak. Wow…

Inuyasha swallowed a couple times before taking a look at Kagome. When he did he found the cutest smile on her face. Those lips just begged to be kissed. Inuyasha had to swallow again. Finally, Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome's. Kagome smiled and placed her hand in his.

Inuyasha led her up the front steps and they stared at each other before they pressed the button. Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the lips then he rang the door bell. Inuyasha thought the doorbell rang only once before the door flew open to reveal an angry and tired Miroku.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku demanded. He was dressed only in...his Christmas boxers. Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha wanted to kill Miroku when he saw Kagome blush. Inuyasha swore then took Kagome's hand and shoved past Miroku. "You sound exactly like my mother!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I hope so! Do you realize that now I can't 'sleep' with Sango? We have to go right to sleep because we have to get up in a total of…" Miroku looked at the clock. "6 hours and 25 minutes?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he fallowed Kagome into the sitting room. "Sorry, dude. Really. Kagome just needed to eat some dinner." Inuyasha was about to go on when his hand was tugged. Inuyasha looked down. He was still holding Kagome's hand. While he was talking to Miroku he had stopped but Kagome had kept going. The room seemed to freeze. Slowly they both let go and Inuyasha had to clear his throat loudly. "So, like I was saying…"

Rin and Sango were sitting on the floor and from what it looked like they were poker and Rin was winning. Sango broke out of the spell first. "Kagome? Your sister is an excellent card player! You have no idea! She smeared Miroku, my parents, and me for a total of $985.32!!"

Kagome snapped out of it and faced Sango. Kagome laughed, "Your joking! I never knew you knew how to play poker!" Kagome sat down next to the girls. Rin just kept staring at Kagome through wide large eyes.

Did it work? Did her note really work? Rin couldn't believe it!! Did she do the right thing? Oh who cares? Her sister was happy. That was the first smile in months. Rin was happy for her sister…then…a little bitter. How come she got all the luck? Rin would KILL for a guy even close to what Inuyasha was.

Across the room Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him back into the hallway. "Look, I want you guys gone ASAP…but not before I find out what that was all about. Not to mention the whole make out session by your brothers car!"

Inuyasha blushed, "You…you saw that?"  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Do you remember who talking to? I went every 5 minutes to the window to look for you guys and the last time I saw…I saw…THAT! What is going on? Sango is going to kill me if I don't have the right information by the time we are alone!"

"Fine." Inuyasha submitted. "Look, I picked her up and I took her to my place. On the way there she broke down and I held her till she stopped. Then when we got to my house, my mom was waiting and threw a fit till she saw Kagome. Then-"

Miroku interrupted. "I thought your mother died?"

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "She did…Izayoi is my step-mom. They got married 2 years after my mom died. At first Sesshoumaru and I were totally against it. Last year…she got me out of some trouble and so…yeah. She is my new Mother. Sesshoumaru still ignores her and he is always pushing her around. I really HATE when he does things like that…anyway back to the story. I fed Kagome soup…yes…I took the spoon and fed her. You are one pervert guy."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I don't think you understand. If I don't get this out of you there will be no 'loving' for me for 2, or possibly 8 weeks! Can you imagine me sleeping without Sango? Just imagine it for a second…I have slept with Sango for a long time now. I don't know how to sleep without her. If I don't get to sleep with her for 2-8 weeks…I will be-"

Inuyasha cut him off. "Okay! I understand! Don't say anymore! Goodness! Okay fine. So I fed her soup…then after she finished it…we made out. I asked her to be mine. She said yes. Oh…and for the record, the exact term I used was for her to be mine forever…or for time and all eternity. Not exactly what you would ask a girl to be your girlfriend, is it?

"I don't think she registered it yet. She is on cloud nine and when she does register it…she is going…to be really confused. She did tell me that it felt right when I held her and she made me promise to never let her go. I promised. So no matter what, we will be together. Even if we want to break it off…can't happen. We will always belong to each other."

Miroku's mouth dropped open. "Ho…How in the HECK did you do that? You have only known that girl for a total of what? 8 hours? 10? You guys have not even known each other a DAY and already you guys are…engaged? HOW DO YOU DO IT? It took me forever…FOREVER…to get Sango to agree to let move in and actually…SLEEP with her. Inuyasha, this is too fast! You have realized that, right? You are not being a complete baka, right?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Of course I am being a flippen baka! I asked her to be mine and we did all that jazz! We both know that this is way too fast and we have got to slow it down. We both knew it and yet, here we are. Making promises that are impossible to keep, playing with forbidden fire…oh bloody! Miroku she is the MEGA virgin! She has no idea what she is feeling but she knows she likes it and she doesn't want it to stop. Once she realizes it…I am going in for one heck of a battle. I…I'm doomed Miroku."

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "It's okay. We will be here for that. Sango and I will support you. In fact…we kind of hoped this happened. Of course not THIS soon…but we had hoped…Inuyasha, you are in over your head."

"I know." Inuyasha sighed, then straightened. "I am tired and I need to get these girls home."

Miroku waved his hand dismissing it, "Don't worry! Sango already fixed that. She knew you would be exhausted (plus we didn't know how it was going between you two, so to be safe we did it anyway) and didn't want you staying out any later than you had to. So she is sending out her butler to drive them. George took a nap after we brought Rin home because he knew he would probably need to do it. He is rested and will take good care of the girls. Don't worry. He won't anything happen to them."

Inuyasha had never felt so disappointed in his entire life. He wanted to see where his love (LOVE? CALM DOWN!) lived. Plus he wanted to see if he could steal one more kiss. Guess not. "Okay. Let me say good-bye and I will leave. Sango and you have some business to discuss." Inuyasha shook Miroku's hand walked into the living room where the girls sat chatting.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha waited till their eyes met, before he continued. He felt his body warm and his senses tingle as their eyes met. Inuyasha continued, "Uh…George…Sango's butler is going to drive you girls home. That way everyone can get home and no one will have to stay out longer than they have to. Is that okay?"

Kagome's heart sank. She could tell Inuyasha felt the same way. "Oh…okay. Sure! You have a wonderful night and thank you! Tell your mom thank you, too. She really is a sweet lady."

Inuyasha flashed her his million-dollar smile, "I will be sure to do that. Good night Rin. Good-night Kagome. Good-night Sango." Inuyasha did a bow then left the room.

The girls giggled. "Okay. You heard him. Off to bed! George!" Miroku called as the butler walked in. "Kagome and Rin are ready to go. Sango…say good-night darling. It's past your bedtime."

The girls stood and Rin and Kagome hugged Sango. When it was Kagome's turn Kagome whispered. "Thank you. You have no idea what you did tonight…that man…is the reason why Rin doesn't speak…so thank you. Thank you so much."

When Kagome pulled back she smiled brightly into Sango's pale face. Sango finally returned the smile then Sango hugged Kagome quickly. Kagome and Rin grabbed their stuff and left with George.

Sango and Miroku waved good-bye till they couldn't see the car. Finally, Sango yanked Miroku in the house.

"What happened? Tell me!" Sango said dragging Miroku up to their bedroom. Miroku smiled wickedly. "What will you give me if I tell you?"

Sango glared at him as she pulled him into their room and locked the door. "I won't make you sleep without me for 8 weeks."

Miroku looked as though he was going to cry. "Come on…it isn't funny. You know I am addicted to you. I don't think I could go a day without you. I think it would drive me nuts."

"Okay…I'm sorry." Sango said as though it was a mother comforting a child. Sango pulled him on the bed so they were wrapped up in each other arms. "Now what is going on?"

Miroku snuggled up close to Sango, "It seems our dear friends are dating and madly in love…actually…they are engaged."

Sango went stiff. "What? They can't be! But…they have only known each other for a total of…of…"

"A matter of hours? I know! That is what I said. It is totally unfair considering that it took us forever to get here and they just jumped right into it." Miroku growled.

Sango was…shocked. She always expected to be married or just engaged before Kagome ever was. I mean…Kagome NEVER dated and it was only right that…Miroku still hadn't proposed to her! Why?

Miroku watched his loves face as she fell silent. When Miroku had enough he sighed then spoke up, "Darling? Look…I love you. You know that. I never expected Kagome to get engaged before we did. Inuyasha said that Kagome probably doesn't know it though. Inuyasha only thinks she thinks (this is starting to be a very confusing conversation, love) they are only b/f and g\f. I think he is right. Kagome is a novice at these feelings and doesn't know how to control them. She probably did this on a whim. Inuyasha behaved very gentleman like. When it comes to women…he is more experienced then I am. He hasn't pressed and won't press her. I can tell he likes her as much as it is possible knowing someone only that long. Amazing, huh?

"As for us…I love you and I know that you love me. I always planned on marrying you but I always thought we were a little young for that. Besides…I don't want to chain you down. I would like to know that you didn't marry me on a whim. I love you and I am trying my best to be the right man for you. I would ask you to marry me right now…but don't you think that's a little fast?"

Sango looked up at him and let the happy tears run. "Maybe…but we have been sleeping together for a while and we are practically living together. Why not make it official? I love you so much."

Miroku smiled. "Of course you do. Who couldn't?"

Sango elbowed him in the stomach. Miroku grunted, "Hey! Come on now! Lets not abuse the poor guy."

Sango smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "As much as I want to talk about us I want to hear about Kagome. It is true she is a novice and everything….but why would she think they were only dating?"

Miroku groaned. "Because that baka didn't go down on one knee and didn't ask it the traditional way. What happened was he told her that she was his for time and all eternity. Not like dating but like 'you are mine forever' type deal. She then asked him to promise her that he wouldn't ever let her go no matter what. That seems a little serious to me." Miroku kissed Sango's neck. "Can we talk about this later?? I really would like to spend some time with MY girl before I hit the sack. I haven't been able to kiss her or anything. Rin was here and Rin is never comfortable with that type of stuff because yeah…and so my girl asked me to hold myself back. I did and now I want to kiss my girl."

Sango felt herself melt. "But…Miroku…come on now…it's late and we still have to get up in time for school."

"Please?"

Sango giggled. "Fine…but I want to ask you-"

Miroku laughed before kissing the snot out of her.

111111111111

Inuyasha lay on his bed. Dang! How was he supposed to sleep? All he ever thought about was **HER**?? Good heavens! What is going on? Why was he acting like a fool? Who would ever know…

Inuyasha closed his eyes and forced himself into a fitful slumber. On the floor of his bedroom lay Rin's note unfolded and on the floor…

Inuyasha,

Take care of her. Please. I am counting on you. Pick her up from work around 11:00 tonight. She works at Johnny's Café'. Ask Miroku and he will give you directions. I wish you both all the happiness in the world.

Rin

PS: Don't hurt her.

Foxgem: I am glad you guys like it! Keep reviewing! Even if you don't like it. Please review!! Oh and the voice will be 'killed' trust me. Everything is going to unfold. Remember it is still only the first day! LOL!!! I am so bloody evil!


	6. Together?

Chapter 6

Foxgem: Well I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 6 Together??**January 5-Tuesday**

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She was at school and she still hadn't seen Inuyasha. She had woken up that morning when everything hit her. Kagome blushed as she remembered the silly things they did yesterday. That wasn't her. That WASN'T her.

Well that sure wasn't me either… 

**Look, I am not blaming it on you.**

Then whose fault is it? Mine…darn it. I don't want to break his heart…but… 

_I told you. I warned you. Now you have to pay the consequence. _

**Leave me alone. **

Kagome sighed as she slid into her seat. She had been so horrified this morning when Sango was supposed to pick her up. What was she going to say to him? How…how was she supposed to act? When Sango pulled up with an empty car, Kagome thought she was going to cry in relief. Kagome still didn't know what exactly to sat to him or how to act toward him. Kagome sat in her desk trying to figure out what to do before Inuyasha showed up.

When the late bell rang for school to start, Inuyasha was still nowhere to be seen. Kagome had never been so worried. Kagome kept looking around the class, out the window, and went to the bathroom 4 times to see if she could find him. It was useless. Where was he?

Kagome felt her heart race. She needed him. Her whole body seemed unable to act normal without him. Kagome wondered if she was ever going to recover from it. Her blood pounded and her muscles were useless. She dropped her books 4 times on the way to 2nd period.

By the end of the day Kagome was going to faint. Her body was so weak. It wasn't that she hadn't eaten anything…it was that HE wasn't there. Kagome felt like crying. Kagome dropped Rin of at Sango's again and started walking to work.

Her mind was all a jumble of thoughts. Why couldn't she think straight? What curse did Inuyasha weave on her? Kagome sighed sadly as she dragged her bike beside her. Suddenly, out of nowhere she was pulled into a dark alley. Kagome was about to scream out when she felt arms pulling her tightly against a very familiar tight chest. Kagome looked up into golden eyes and black hair.

"Hello. Miss me?"

Kagome just stood there stunned. What?? Suddenly Kagome's eyes got really dark she hit him on the chest. "What in the world were you thinking? Grabbing me and dragging me in here without warning…you made me think I was about to get raped or something!! Not only that but you have the gull not to show up at school and worry me sick without so much a note! Even Miroku had no idea where you were!"

Inuyasha's eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry for dragging you in here and for not showing up today. My family had a…little business trouble that I had to help fix."

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. His breath sent shivers up and down her spine. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I missed you. I kept thinking about you all day and I just couldn't wait to have you in my arms again. I never want to let you go."

Kagome froze for a moment before returning his hug. Inuyasha pushed her against the wall so he could have a little more balance. Inuyasha rained kisses up and down her neck and on her face. Kagome sighed closing her eyes. This was pure bliss. Just being there and letting him take the reins was wonderful.

After a while Inuyasha pulled back chuckling. "That is what I have been dying to do all day. It's been too long. Where are you going?"

"Going?" Kagome asked dizzy.

Inuyasha chuckled again before moving some hair out of her face. "Where were you going before I grabbed you?"

"To work." Kagome said closing her eyes.

Inuyasha just watched her for a second. She looked so tired. "Kagome? How many days do you work a week?"

"I work everyday unless I have a test or something the next day." Kagome didn't even bother opening her eyes.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before continuing. "Kagome…you know how we have winter break coming up?"  
"Yeah? Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere and I am hoping you could take the week off." Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Where would be going and are we taking Rin?"

"We are not taking Rin. It will be just my mother, you, and me. Rin will stay at my house and my brother will drive her wherever."

"I'm not leaving without Rin."

"Kagome…"

"NO! I am serious. Wherever I go…Rin goes."

Inuyasha bit his lip again. "Kagome, I can't kiss you while she is around…is that right?"

"Yes. Rin doesn't feel comfortable when she sees those things."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Then she is not coming with us."

"You cannot be seriouse!! She needs me!"

Inuyasha cut her off. "I am very serious when it comes to us. Sure I like Rin. She is a really sweet girl, but until you allow me to kiss you in front of her she won't be fallowing us when we take vacations. Of course I will nice to her and give her things…and she will come with us when we go on dates. But for our vacations I want you to relax and I want us to get to know each other better. Let someone take care of you once in a while."

Kagome sighed, "Then what am I going to do about Rin? I am not leaving her alone, Inuyasha."

"No you won't. She will live with my brother in my house. Sesshoumaru is cold and won't take advantage of her. Really. In fact he has his own girlfriend. Not only that but Rin will have servants to watch her and care for her every whim."

"But what if she needs me?" Kagome insited.

Inuyasha kissed her nose. "There will always be a phone number and she can call us at any time."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but I am not going to be the one telling her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You are just making me do all the dirty work aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" Kagome grinned before pulling him against her for another kiss. After the pulled apart Kagome asked, "So where are we going on this vacation?"

"California. My mother is a very famous photographer and she is due to take some pictures there. That was one of the problems we had today that I had to fix. You see, we have some family friends that live down there that are just dying to hook me up with their daughter. My mother agreed to bring me and there is no way I am facing that girl without you by my side to kill her." Inuyasha licked her neck.

Kagome fought him playfully. "Oh! So, now I am doing you're dirty work?"

"No…it is just a matter of protection."

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing. Just then she remembered something. "INUYASHA! Oh my gosh! What time is it? If I am late to work because of you, I swear I am going to hurt you so bad-"

Inuyasha kissed her. "Chill, babe. It is still 3:50. You have to be there by what? 4:30? You'll be fine. I will get you there on time. But first…how about showing your man a little love?"

Kagome suddenly jerked out of his arms. "That is another thing we need to talk about."

Inuyasha sighed. "Now what?"

"How are we going to act at school?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "We are going to act like every other boyfriend and girlfriend…why?"

Kagome fiddled with a button, "Won't people think it weird that-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "No. I refuse. That is another thing. We are going out Kagome Higurashi. You and I are going together and I am not hiding it. We are dating and you have to get used to it. It is time you recognize that fact for what it is. This is about you and me. No one else. You are mine for forever…and I am yours."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…I haven't ever done anything like this before in my life. In fact I am a little horrified about how I acted. I don't understand this burning my soul. I don't know why my body craves your touch. I don't KNOW! It is scaring me."

Inuyasha smiled sadly as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I know. It is a little scary isn't. I am trying to slow it down…but I don't know what is wrong with me either. I crave you…I want you. Yet, I don't know your parents, favorite color, favorite meal, what your hobbies are, what do you look for in a man…I don't know. Some people would call it lust…it probably is, but I can't help remembering that this something special. This is worth the wait." Inuyasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome felt herself melt. How long had she wished…the feelings were there…he meant it. HE MEANT IT!! Kagome's eyes began to water as she pulled him close.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha Takashi."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome held back a groan as she lifted the heavy box above her head. That stupid baka kissed her and they had made out so long that she was 10 minutes late to work. Kagome was surprised she didn't kill him when she found out. He ended up driving her to work and when she finally got to work, everyone asked her if she was feeling alright. Kagome blushed remembering the stares she received. Even her boss was acting weird. He was quiet. Usually he was the one yelling at her to get things done…but today he hardly spoke 2 sentences to her.

Kagome shook her head to clear it while grabbing chips out of the box. Looking up at the clock she almost shouted with glee. They closed in 10 minutes and then she could go and get Rin. Kagome rushed back to her table to give them the chips they ordered. Kagome smiled and asked if they were okay. After giving them their ticket and wishing them a goodnight, Kagome ran off to do her side work.

Kagome began washing down her tables and sweeping under them. She had to get done early. They couldn't stay out late again. Tonight she actually got time to eat some dinner so she didn't need to go out and pick something up. Kagome sighed as she remembered Inuyasha's kisses. Kagome felt all warm inside. He was her security blanket. He was her hero. Kagome smiled as she gave the dishes to the dish boy, Rick. Rick froze as he saw her face light up.

What was with her, Rick wondered, usually she was all gloomy and showed no response as soon as the customers left. Today she was all smiles and happy. What happened? Rick shrugged and went back to his work.

Kagome got done a half an hour earlier than she usually did. Her manager, Jeroku, stood stunned looking at her work. It was perfect. Everything glowed. Usually her side work was a little below par, but today it was perfect.

Jeroku looked up into Kagome's smiling face and found himself wanting to smile. What was going on? "Hey, Kagome? What is going on? What happened? You are usually…not this happy at this time at night. What is going on?"

Kagome blushed. "Um…Master Jeroku…I've… finally found someone…"

Jeroku laughed, "Congratulations! It is about time, too. You needed a reason to be happy."

"Thank you."

Jeroku stood up and shook Kagome's hand. "Alright you are done. Now be off with ye!"

Kagome grinned as she ran to get her stuff. Running outside she was meant with cold wind rushing towards her. She didn't care. She just stood there for a moment breathing in the cold air. Smiling she started walking in the direction of the bus.

Just then she felt arms circle her waist and drew her near a very bundled up Inuyasha.

"What do you think you are doing out here without a jacket on?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome smiled up in face and Inuyasha felt himself melt. "I am too warm to freeze!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that is what they all say before they let themselves go. Come on. The car has been sitting there for the last 10 minutes and it is all warm. Lets go."

Inuyasha ushered Kagome past the restaurant (Where everyone was pressed up against the glass to see them) and into the stretch limo. After closing the door and the limo going underway, Inuyasha closed the divider glass and drew Kagome towards him.

She was freezing! Inuyasha didn't see how she couldn't feel the cold. It was absolutely freezing! Inuyasha didn't want to ruin the mood so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Did you eat?" Inuyasha asked as he held her.

Kagome nodded.

"What did you eat?"

Kagome looked up at him glaring playfully. "I ate something good healthy food, thank you."

"What did you eat?" Inuyasha said not giving up.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I have to tell you that?"

"I want to know for sure that my girl is eating because she looks too skinny and I love her too much to let her go on the way she has been. Besides, our future children need a good healthy mom."

Kagome stared at him for a second letting a blush slowly come across her face. When Kagome found her voice she said, "I ate a small steak done medium well, with mash potatoes and some vegetables…good?"

Inuyasha smiled giving her a small kiss, "Fantastic."

Kagome just sat there smiling as she hugged his chest. They stayed like that the whole ride to Sango's. Before getting out of the car Inuyasha made Kagome get in his jacket and zip it up. Giving her one short kiss he opened the car door and they rushed into Sango's warm house.

Miroku jumped at the loud bang of the door. "What in the devils name…INUYASHA! You are 3 hours early! What happened?"  
Inuyasha ignored Miroku for a moment while he kissed Kagome last time. "Alright, go in and see your sister."

After Kagome left Miroku cleared his throat to get Inuyasha's gaze to him.

Inuyasha smiled, "Nothing happened. She just needs more sleep and the only way I can make that happen is if I get her home earlier."

"But you don't get to spend time alone."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I got her to agree to show some affection at school."

Miroku's mouth dropped, "Inuyasha! This is WAY TOO FAST! Slow it down, man! You don't know her! She doesn't know you!! How can be this insane??"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I know that and so does she. I am trying to find some time in which to do just that. She works all week long and Sunday is her only day off. Sango told me that she likes to go on walks by herself on Sunday. She doesn't even take Rin with her. If Rin doesn't go with her then I doubt that I will be welcome on those walks. I have no idea when we can get together except for school and those quick rides home…maybe if she were to start taking some days off…"

Miroku shook his head. "Not going to happen man. Kagome never takes any days off. Even if she is sick. She needs the money. Her mom doesn't pay for anything. Kagome pays for Rin's soccer bills and everything. I am telling you. It is impossible."

Inuyasha grinned. "Maybe not as impossible as you would think."

Miroku sighed, "She won't accept donations or charity. Kagome is very honorable and she won't accept anything. Don't you think Sango and I have tried? Sometimes Sango and I pretend to fight so Kagome can get us together so we have an excuse just give her some money."

Inuyasha stretched out his back. "You don't know me very well."

"You don't know Kagome very well."

Inuyasha laughed. "You just wait."

222222222222222222222222222222

Foxgem: Here you are. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Master

Chapter 7

Foxgem: HI! Sorry it took so long. I am just being lazy. Well here it is…Chapter 7!!

Chapter 7 Master

Kagome ran into the living room to find Rin and Sango crying over the television.

Kagome looked at the screen to see the most gorgeous house. Extreme make-over was on and Kagome found herself sighing. That show was so…there wasn't a word for it. It was good that they did it. It was just that not everyone could get it. There were tons of families with bigger problems. Kagome felt in some way that it cheated when it came to picking the families to help.

Kagome waited until it was over to shut off the television. Sango turned around shocked to see Kagome. Sango wiped her eyes laughing, "Okay…fine you caught me. Yes it was that stupid show again."

Kagome smiled as she sat down next to Rin. "How did things go?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin smiled as she got some papers out of her binder that was laying on the floor in front of them.

Kagome took them and read for a moment before smiling brightly. "WOW! Good job Rin! You got straight A's! Wow! I am so proud of you!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin. Rin pulled away and pointed to the other paper.

Kagome's grin was replaced by a frown. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked coming into the room.

Kagome handed Inuyasha the paper as he came near them. "Rin's first game is this Saturday at 6:00 pm. I have to work that day. I always go to Rin's first game every season and I can't get off this Saturday. Oh Rin! I didn't know-"

Rin cut Kagome off with a wave of her hand. Rin smiled and scribbled a piece of paper then handed to Kagome.

"I know there will be other games, Rin. But I always go to your first game. I kind of thought it was important to you that I was there." Kagome said feeling kind of hurt.

Rins response took longer.

"Okay…if you are sure that you are sure…I will come to the tournament game. I promise I will be there. But who is going to take you on Saturday? Can you get a ride with one of your teem mates?" Kagome said thinking.

Rin shrugged.

Inuyasha put a hand on Rin's shoulder ignoring her flinching. "My brother will take her."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"My brother did something today, and he owes me big time. My brother will take her and make sure she eats and gets enough to drink." Inuyasha smiled at his girl.

Rin was feeling a bit dizzy when Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. What was going on? His cologne made her senses run wild.

Kagome bit her lip. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble for him?"

Inuyasha shook his head smiling. "Nope. Really! He won't let anything happen to our Rin."

'_our Rin' _those words hit Rin like a ton of bricks…what was she now? Their child? Rin felt her heart fall. How could this boy torture her so? Rin remembered painfully that he was her sisters not hers. Rin knew she was being silly. After all, he hadn't made a move on her or anything. He was her sisters…dang.

Rin slid away from his touch trying not to draw attention to herself. Luckily Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Well…Rin? What do you say?"

Rin look up at met Inuyasha's golden eyes and Kagome's brown pleading ones. Rin put on a smile and nodded.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled, "Okay. If Rin is fine with it…then I am."

Inuyasha grinned as he stood up. "All right! Since that was decided…how about we go home? I have the limo waiting for us." Inuyasha picked up Rin's stuff and headed toward the limo.

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and flinched.

"Isn't George taking us??" Kagome asked worried.

Inuyasha popped his head back in the living room. "No. George is really tired and besides…my limo is just outside. No problem."

Kagome turned to Sango for help. Sango grinned and shook her head. Kagome turned back to Rin defeated. Rin shook her head stubbornly.

"Rin…What can I do about it? We can't just walk home. I don't know if you hadn't noticed. It is a long ways away to our house. Our jackets won't last long." Kagome whispered.

Rin bit her lip then motioned her arms in a swimming pattern. Kagome shook her head and whispered hastily, "Not now Rin! Sh! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

Rin was about to object when Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms. Rin let out a squeal before covering her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha laughed as he looked down into Rin's large eyes. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were stunned for a moment before laughing.

Rin's face grew red and she dug her head into Inuyasha's chest. Rin breathed in his scent and almost calmed down. His chest was so built…

Inuyasha suddenly froze and his eyes went huge. Clearing his throat he set Rin down to say with a not so steady voice, "The car is waiting…come on."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her after him. Rin stared after them for a moment then she fallowed with the rest of her stuff.

Sango and Miroku fallowed them out and waved till the limo disappeared. When they were gone Sango turned to Miroku. "What happened with Rin and Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head. "Rin is in love with Inuyasha."

"But Kagome is with Inuyasha!"

"I know that and so does Rin."

"How do you know that Rin likes Inuyasha?" Sango asked biting her lip.

Miroku chuckled, "It is a talent of mine. I can read girls pretty good."

Sango frowned, "Reeeeaaaallllly?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "I meant every girl beside you. It is one of your charms."

Sango smiled. "Good."

Miroku took her hand began to lead her into their bedroom.

"Miroku?"

Miroku turned to look at Sango, not stopping his pace. "Yes?"

Sango tugged on his hand, "Can we talk about us?"

Miroku froze, "Like what exactly?"

Sango blushed. "You know…kids, marriage, the whole nine yards."

Miroku began stuttering. "Uh….we..we…I mean we…do we have to talk out here where everyone can here? Lets go talk in our bedroom."

Miroku dragged her to their room hoping no one saw this. Miroku locked the door behind him as Sango went in and sat on the bed. Miroku ran a hand threw his hair before pulling Sango's desk chair to the bed.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Miroku asked trying to control his breathing.

"Well…well…uh…" Sango turned red. "I just feel that you are not taking this whole thing serious."

"I don't understand." Miroku was trying to slow down his heart rate.

Sango put her hair behind her ear. "Well…I mean you want to sleep with me and you want to live with me, but when I ask or when someone else asks if you can see us together in the future…you run away. You won't say, 'I hope so' or 'We need to talk about that'. Nothing. You just dodge it and bring up another subject. I know I am buttering this and my examples are not that good…but I know you. I know who Miroku is. I doubt you even yourself who you are."

Miroku really tried to calm himself down. Really he did but this was evading his personal bubble. "Now wait a moment I-".

Sango got up and went to him and put a finger to his lips. He was about to lash out…but the sight of tears in her eyes stopped him. Then very slowly she went to her knees and placed her hands on his legs. "Miroku," Her voice was soft and pleading. "You are everything I want and need. I love you. I would marry you tomorrow if you want…" Sango chuckled lightly before turning serious, "but that isn't what you want. You are too afraid of letting me in your heart. You tell me you love me and you believe it…to an extent. You don't want to think about the future because you are afraid of what it might bring. You want to live here and now. You are happy now and you would rather stay happy and not worry about tomorrow."

Sango laid her head on his knee. "I can't live like this. I guess it comes from me being a girl. I am happy. So happy that it hurts." Sango picked her head up and looked into his shocked and confused eyes. "Miroku…what would happen if I got pregnant?"

Miroku's eyes softened. So…that was it. "Sango…sweet heart, you are not going to get pregnant. I use protection and you are on the pill. Everything-"

Sango shook her head. "That is NOT what I am talking about Miroku. I know I am being confusing and not making sense but…I am a worrywart and you know it. Birth control isn't 100 perfect. It doesn't matter how close it is to that number. It still will never be 100. Until that day comes I am going to worry. Even if I live to see that day…I think I would still worry about getting pregnant."

Miroku grabbed her hand with one of his and the other one lifted her head up so they could eye to eye. Miroku slowly traced her features. "You would be just fine. The doctor said you are in perfect health. Not to mention the kid would be fine and between the both of us we would have enough money so neither of us had to work ever again. It-"

Sango pushed away from him and stood up walking slowly toward the bed. "I 'm not worried about the baby. In fact I would love to have mini you. Can I tell you a secret?" Sango looked back at Miroku still frozen to his seat. "I want to be pregnant. I have boxes of pregnancy test. I don't care about school, you know that, and you are right. Money isn't an issue. So what is an issue, Miroku? Why is it that I am so afraid of? Why am I hurting inside?"

Miroku froze. There was complete silence. Miroku was in a daze. How did this happen? They were just fine a moment ago and this moment…right here and now…hurt. It was the feeling of separation…of…break up. No! He was happy here. This is where he belonged…

Sango broke eye contact to look at the bed. "Miroku, darling. I am worried about you. I know you wouldn't leave me and you would marry me, but you wouldn't be happy. You say yes now…but no. If you don't do it on your own free will you won't be happy. I love you. I don't know how to convince you of that."

Miroku stood up and swallowed twice. "Sango…I love you. I know that you love me. I know that some things you have said are true. I am afraid of commitment past girl friend and boy friend. I am afraid to rush into anything. The only thing I rushed in with was dating you. The first time I saw you I knew…I KNEW that we had to be together. It was as if my heart…was controlling me. I couldn't stop pursuing you. I had to have you. I love you. I am afraid of opening my heart wider than what it is."

Miroku walked towards Sango as their eyes locked. "I am afraid of a lot of things. I am afraid of spiders, cockroaches, and dolphins." Miroku smiled his million dollar smiles as she giggled.

"That dolphin just wanted to play." Sango giggled.

Miroku glared. "He was trying to kill me. A dolphin doesn't eat meat but he grabbed a good part of my favorite shirt. I believed he dragged me all across that pool area before he surrendered me. I hate them." Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "What I was trying to tell you was…I'm afraid of losing you. I am afraid of having a child. You know my history. I am afraid of making a terrible father. I am afraid of this talk that we are having. I am afraid…afraid of life. I'm afraid of getting hurt. All those years that I tried getting you to date me were painful. Every rejection was…heart breaking."

Miroku kissed her temple. "I am happy. Right here. I don't know what the future will bring. As for the subject changing matters…I know I am open with my love for you, but there are some things that were meant for us to share. Just you and me. I really was afraid to even ask you about a future because it took a long time to convince you to love me and even to let move in. Even after I moved in, it took you months to be open about us. I love you. I love you. I am working so hard to be worthy for your love. I am trying."

Miroku slowly caressed her stomach. "I do want a baby with you. Not now. We are a little young for one. We aren't even out on our own yet. You might find another guy to take my place."

Sango giggled. "I doubt there is anyone who could take your place."

Miroku raised an eye brow, "That would be really sweet…if spoken with a different tone. What do you mean by your tone?"

Sango wrapped her hands around his neck. "Come here and I'll show you."

Miroku laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed. Sango laughed as Miroku pulled off his shirt and straddled her.

"My dear Miss Sango," Miroku kissed her neck, "I apologize for making you worry and I apologize about my fears," Miroku began pulling up her shirt, "but I want you to know…that if there is to be a future then you may count on it being… OUR future."

33333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha cursed as he slammed the door to his bedroom. Why did his brother have to be such…such…oh the words he would say if he could. Inuyasha threw off his shirt and took of his shoes. With a sigh Inuyasha jumped onto his bed. Inuyasha sighed as he snuggled down into the mounds of pillows.

How could Sesshoumaru be so rude? All their stepmother had done was try to be nice and stay out of his way hoping he would come around. NOW, Sesshoumaru finally pushed to far and now Inuyasha, himself, was sucked in.

Just then a knock sounded on his door. Inuyasha sighed hoping it was his stepmother. "Come in."

The door opened to his menacing brother. Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with a large pillow.

"What are you doing?' Sesshoumaru asked coldly as he sat down on the bed and uncovered Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the pillow back.

"I thought it would be obvious. I am trying to smother myself." Inuyasha replaced the pillow on his face.

"The pillow isn't doing it's job."

"It will do."

The room got really quiet before Inuyasha decided he had it. "What the crap do you want Sesshoumaru? This has to be the first time that you have stepped into my room in what…5 years?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I DID want to thank you for what you did for me. If Father really had thrown me out of the corporation and cut me off as heir…well. That is all."

Inuyasha pulled off the pillow and sat up. "All I want to know is why? Why Sess? Why did you have to go and insult her like that in front of everyone? Hasn't she been a good mother? She has tried and tried to get close to you. She really isn't that bad."

Sesshoumaru stood up and griped his hands. "Why I push her away isn't her fault. Indeed…I must admit she has been good. She isn't the person I am attacking and Father knows this. There are things in this family that are not supposed to be spoken to you."

Inuyasha stood up. "Attack Father, then. Not her. She doesn't deserve it. Now because you marched in and spoke so terrible to her, I have become your owner. OWNER! You know how much I hate…I HATE that word! I am not fit to be your master! Starting tomorrow you will be my personal slave until I let you go. I can't get out of it. Father did that spell and I have no choice."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "It is only for 2 months. It really isn't that bad."

"ISN'T THAT BAD? Sesshoumaru, let me clue you in on my life for one second. I have a brand-new girlfriend who is amazing and we are unofficially engaged. Before you yell at me for that let me remind you that I have only been here 2 days. Yes. 2 flippen days! We are trying to make things work but her younger sister keeps getting in the way. I have so much drama with the two of them. Rin knows I am dating Kagome. SHE KNOWS! She was the one who set us up and yet she harbors feeling for me. Yes…she lets her emotions shine through and even if I didn't have the nose that I do I would still be able to tell. Heck, Miroku noticed right off the back. Can't you see? With this new master thing…you have to fallow me everywhere and must do things that I tell you to. The longest we can be separated is 6 hours. 6 HOURS! It takes ½ hour for the 4 hours to start the count down over."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "You are reckless, baka. A fiancé' at your age with a gold digger."

"KAGOME IS NOT A GOLD DIGGER! She is the exact opposite. She works for a living! She does everything she can to help her sister eat, dress, and her soccer bills! Kagome has never accepted gifts unless it was pushed really hard on her! I can't even give her $10 for her to grab something to eat after work!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine. Before I get turned into your…pet…I would like to know that task that you said you had for me." Sesshoumaru started walking towards the door.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at him as if Sesshoumaru had grown multiple heads.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "When Father was ready to banish me you stepped up and offered the master solution. You said you had a particular task for me to fulfill for you."

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh yeah…Rin has her first game this Saturday night. Kagome is working and won't be able to get off. I have to work for Father that night because of your mess. I need you take Rin to her soccer games and make sure she is okay. Rin is a nice girl and very bright…sometimes. You will have to watch her carefully. You see…Rin can't speak."

"Can't?"

"Well, the truth is she refuses to talk. She refuses to say even the most simplest of words. Kagome is really protective of her and she needs to make sure she is safe." Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You just want her to fall for me so she won't be all over you."

Inuyasha laughed, "It did cross my mind…anyway, how is Kagura?"

"Hmm? Oh…her. We broke up…or I broke up with her and yes I took the credit card away from her and charged everything to her account." Sesshoumaru said opening the door.

"Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do that for me? Watching Rin?" Inuyasha looked at him pleading.

Sesshoumaru nodded before shutting the door.

Inuyasha smiled after Sesshoumaru left. Things were going…somewhat according to plan. Here was the thing. Kagome was working way too much and Inuyasha needed to find a way to slow it down. He had the right idea…just the wrong execution. After the work problem was smoothed out there was sweet Rin. Yes, she was sweet. Not that romantic sweet…just a nice acquaintance sweet. Kagome was the one he really wanted. Kagome…but that was beside the point. He had to get Rin out of the way. As soon as that was accomplished, there were the girls parents. He would fallow them home one night and just introduce himself. After that…Inuyasha really couldn't see anything else coming in-between them. He just had to keep his head on straight and everything would fall into place…it was perfect! Well…sort of. Maybe?

Foxgem: Review…review…review. I cannot stress it enough. I hope you guys like it. It is a bit…weird. Did you get the whole mother thing? What about the fight? Do ya need a flash back? Bloody heck…look at the time. I need my bed.


	8. SURPRISE?

Chapter 8

Foxgem: Hello! I am sorry it took so long. I just had a writers block. Yes those really suck. Well…shall we begin?

Chapter 8 SURPRISE….?

**January: Week 1-Friday**

Inuyasha chuckled at Miroku's face. It was lunch and Inuyasha just dumped his idea on Miroku. It was a wonderful clear warm Friday and they were sitting outside eating lunch waiting for the girls to come from the lunch line.

"Inuyasha…you…y-you can't possibly think that she will agree to this!" Miroku gasped looking at the credit card Inuyasha handed him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not? Sesshoumaru gives them to the girls he dating, why can't I?"

Miroku turned on him, "For one thing, Sesshoumaru doesn't care about those girls and so it would be sign of how much you don't lover her. Second, this is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. She won't take this. This is as though you are throwing it in her face about how poor she is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the credit card back. "You honestly don't know me that well. I am giving this to her so I can make sure she is safe. You just wait Miroku."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha. "I have been meaning to ask you…what is going on with Rin?"

Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You noticed how Rin…" Inuyasha was unable to finish the sentence.

Miroku chuckled, "How could I not notice those stares she gives you?"

"I know! She was the one who wanted me to be with her sister in the first place!!"

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "I know, but…you have been really rude to Rin."

"All I have been doing is making it known that I am with Kagome and that's all." Inuyasha defended.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You have been ALL over Kagome making sure that Rin hears your conversations. As much as I love Kagome…I love Rin also and I would appreciate it if you were a bit nicer."

"Fine…but that is it. I am going to lighten it up a bit…but that is only because you asked me to." Inuyasha glared.

"Good. Now…tell me about this weekend." Miroku asked picking up his sandwich.

Inuyasha sighed, "Since my brother decided to be difficult, I am being forced to pick up his duties. So instead of hanging out with you and the girls…I have to fly out for business. Yeah. Not fun."

Miroku chuckled. "I am sorry to say, but I don't think I am jealous of you anymore. I happen to like my life where it is at the moment."

"Jerk." Inuyasha huffed as the girls came out of the building. Inuyasha immediately stood up and met his girl half way. Kagome smiled at him and was leaning up to give him a kiss when Inuyasha stopped her. "Where is YOUR lunch, Kagome?" His voice was cool, but Kagome could feel the anger rise.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I just got Rin something to eat. I'm working tonight so I get a free meal. I don't need to eat."

Inuyasha growled angrily. He dragged her to their spot, before dropping down dragging her into his lap. Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly. While she was there, Inuyasha ran kisses all down her neck. After she melted in his arm, Inuyasha attacked. "Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? You need to eat! Your body can't keep this up!"

Kagome stuttered. "W-what? I am j-just f-f-fine, I-Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You have lost weight again, chika. What are you thinking? Do you want to die?"

"I am not going to die." Kagome smiled happily, "I am glad you noticed that I lost weight, though."

Inuyasha growled louder causing Sango, Miroku, and Rin to watch them. " You don't need to lose weight. You need to gain it! I want you to go back there and get something to eat." Inuyasha started to shift her position when she stopped him.

"I do not have the money right now, and I refuse you paying for me." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha froze before continuing. "Fine. Okay, if you want to play it that way, fine. That means there will be no more early swimming from you."

"WHAT?" Kagome tried to sit up but Inuyasha was far from being over.

Inuyasha continued as if she never spoke, "I will have you kicked off every sport team that you want to be on. In addition, you will quit your job and move in with me permanently."

Miroku wanted to bash Inuyasha's face. That wasn't going to work…that was only going to tick her off! Oh SHUT UP! Please!!

Kagome stared at him in horror. Then when she found her brain she snapped, "Now you listen here, Mister. I will do what I want, eat what I want to eat, and will do anything I wish to do. You cannot force me!"

Inuyasha smiled an evil smile, "You want to bet? " Before Kagome could say another word Inuyasha had her laying on her back and he was fully keeping her down. Kagome's eyes grew wide and her breath became short and quick. Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed every part of her neck and lips.

After a long moment Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her with fierce eyes. "I am not about to let the one thing that means the most to me…get hurt. I won't allow it. I will protect you from everything…even when if I have to protect you from yourself. I love you and I am not about to let you go."

Kagome stared at him open mouthed. "T-this is totally unfair, INUYASHA! How am I s-s-supposed to argue with you if you don't…s-s-stop? Besides…I don't want to be in a controlling relationship! If this is what it is going to be like this whole time then we are going ov-"

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss. He knew exactly what she going to say and he was not going to allow her to say it. After a good ten minutes Inuyasha pulled away and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. The look he gave her made Kagome melt. It was so full of love and fear…for her. "I just want to protect you. I just want to love you…I want to know that you are safe. Rin needs you. I need you. We can't afford for something to happen to you. You are my life, Kagome…you are my world. I can't stand by and just watch you bury yourself. I am going to be gone this coming week and how am I supposed to concentrate on it when you are here killing yourself?"

Kagome fidgeted. "I am not killing myself Inuyasha. I am trying to do the best I can under the circumstances."

Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead. "Do you love me?"

Kagome froze and slowly looked up into Inuyasha's golden orbs. She stared at them for a full minute before answering. "Yes…I love you very much."

Inuyasha framed her face with his hands. "Then let me take care of you. You are taking care of the whole world except for yourself. Will you allow me to take care of you? Protect you? To be with you and love you for the rest of eternity?"

Kagome had to swallow three times to keep the tears in check. "I…I would like that."

Inuyasha flashed her his million dollar smiled before hugging her tightly to his chest. Kagome clung to him for what it seemed an eternity.

Miroku coughed 4 times before he got their attention. "Guys? The 2 minute bell rang…guys…we have to go!"

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away to see Rin gone and Sango pulling on Miroku's hand. Sango's face was so red Kagome felt like laughing.

Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome up. "Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, I wish we could stay here for the rest of the day." Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha just laughed.

On their way to class, Inuyasha caught Miroku's attention and Inuyasha flashed Miroku a thumbs up, plus and big cherisher cat grin. Miroku rolled his eyes. He had to admit it. Inuyasha was good. Be this time tomorrow, Inuyasha would have Kagome agreeing to the credit card.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After school Inuyasha escorted Kagome outside where a limo lay waiting. Inuyasha swore. "Kagome…wait a minute, will you?" Kagome nodded and stood on top of the steps.

Inuyasha ran over to the limo and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru sitting there waiting calmly. "Sesshoumaru? Will come out and meet Kagome? I want her to meet the guy her sister is going to be with on Saturday."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha over his sunglasses. "As you wish." Sesshoumaru got out of the car and fallowed Inuyasha to his girlfriend. Even Sesshoumaru had to admit. She wasn't that bad looking. Not bad at all…that is if she would gained 20 pounds. Wait…no…no way in Hell…no..

Sesshoumaru froze about 3 feet away from the steps. For once, Sesshoumaru was grateful for the dark sunglasses. If Inuyasha saw the glare he just gave his brothers girlfriend…the torture Inuyasha would deal would be great. She was that whore that day…no freakin way!

After Inuyasha explained to Kagome who this guy was Kagome put on a bright smile and walked down to him with her hand out as if to shake his hand. NO! He would not touch her! That whore…NO WAY!! His father could just-

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is so nice to be able to meet…wait…oh my…" Kagome put her hand down and froze on the second step. "No way…"

Inuyasha felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. What was happening? There was no way they knew each other. Was there? If Kagome told him Sesshoumaru was a boyfriend or something like that…Sesshoumaru was going to die…a nice painful death. Without knowing it, Inuyasha began to growl.

Kagome turned around to Inuyasha and he noticed how pale she was. "Inuyasha…uh…"

Sesshoumaru felt the heat rise from his little brother. Since the whore wasn't saying anything, he might as well explain. "I met her and her sister the first day of school. Her guy was trying to feel up on her sister and I stepped in."

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru with anger. "He wasn't MY GUY! He was my mothers!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flinched on that last sentence. Kagome's voice turned into a shriek before she could calmed herself down…then before Inuyasha could stop her, Kagome marched up to Sesshoumaru and poked him with a finger over and over. "Look, I am grateful for what you did, but that does not give you liberties to assume anything! You think you know me because of a brief 5-minute save and the fact that I am dating your brother! Heck, you probably think I am some stupid gold digger. Well guess what? I am not, thank you and as for the others…I don't care! I love your brother, not you so I don't particularly care for what you might think."

Sesshoumaru…froze. There was no other way to put it. Sesshoumaru's glasses fell to the brim of his nose, at one point of the conversation, and his eyes were wide, watching her.

Kagome took two deep breaths before Inuyasha arms went around her. He quietly whispered sweet nothings into her ear while he kissed her throat trying to calm her. It worked. Kagome's breath went back to normal and she fell limp in his arms.

Kagome sighed then continued. "I apologize for that. I get really upset when things like that…pop up…sorry. As for my sister, you probably will be the best thing for her. Even if I dislike you, she still thinks you are an angel so…for her sake I will try to control myself."

Sesshoumaru put back his mask on and pushed his glasses back in place. "Thank you. I apologize for what I assumed and for making you uncomfortable. I will try to hold my future judgments at bay."

Inuyasha grinned like a fool. He was so happy when she lashed out at his brother. It made him go all fuzzy inside to know there was another thing they shared. "Now that that's over with, can we talk about what is going on? I am leaving for L.A. today and won't be back until next Friday. While I am gone, Sesshoumaru is going to watch Rin and you. Sesshoumaru is going to pick you up after work and take you home. I don't want you walking around town at 11 o'clock at night." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome's and his brothers expressions. Sesshoumaru was trying to hold back his dislike, while Kagome was having a hard time accepting it.

"I am just fine without an escort, Inuyasha. I have been taking care of myself for years. I am not about to throw everything away." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "Kagome, darling, be reasonable. You promised you would let me take care of you."

Kagome sighed. "I just don't like be helpless."

Inuyasha laughed, "Heaven forbid I say such a thing! Kagome, I know you aren't helpless but it is like I told you. You are always too busy trying to hold up the world while forgetting to take care of yourself."

"I HAVE NOT! Look, my clothes, hair, make-up, and my school work are clean and perfect!" Kagome tried shoving him away, but like usual his super human strength beat hers.

"Hold on! I didn't say that. Kagome, you are perfect. You smell wonderful, you look delicious, and your school work is always 100 percent correct. What I meant was that you don't eat." Inuyasha held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak, "you are skin and bones, and even if you just forget to eat…you still are not consuming enough. I am here to make sure you have some enjoyment in your life. Here, I got to go. Give me a quick kiss and I'll be on my way." Inuyasha looked at his watch frowning before turning to her.

Kagome melted. How could she not love him? Just a simple request…and yet it was enough to make her heart overflow. Did he have to be so perfect? Kagome went into his arms and he gave her a sweet simple kiss. It was quick, but it was filled with love. There wasn't any tongue or anything. It was the kiss a husband and wife shared before sending the husband off to work. Inuyasha smiled brightly at her before getting into the limo.

Kagome tried not to cry as the limo drove off. She waved until the limo was out of sight. Kagome sighed sadly and turned around to find Sesshoumaru still staring at her.

Kagome gaped at him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go off with Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a cold expression. "Inuyasha ordered me to watch both of you until he returned, or didn't you hear?"

"You were supposed to go with him! You're his brother! Shouldn't you see him off or something? No good-bye or good luck?" Kagome hissed at him.

"Our relationship isn't like you and your sister, Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome sighed, "Okay fine. About my sister, I can get to work just fine on my own, so can you take my sister to the library or something?"

"I do not take orders from you, Kagome Higurashi. My brother told me to watch over both of you." Sesshoumaru stiffened.

Kagome stood up straighter before saying in a tight voice, "Yes, but your first priority is to Rin. You were ordered to watch her, but when it comes to me the extent of your orders were just to pick me up from work. That is all. Let's not make this too painful."

Sesshoumaru adjusted his sunglasses, "I was ordered to make sure you don't forget to take care of yourself."

"I am taking care of myself. I won't make any stops on the way to work and I won't delay. I won't talk to any strangers and I will watch traffic. I promise I will write down what I eat and turn it into you with my managers signature. Is that better?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You break one promise to me, Kagome Higurashi, and I can assure you I will never again listen to anything pertaining to your opinion."

Kagome huffed then looked back at the school where her sister was standing. Rin was pale and her eyes were staring at Sesshoumaru. Kagome froze.

"Good day, Rin." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to turn around.

Rin gripped her books tighter as Sesshoumaru turned around and looked over his sunglasses. Rin's heart ripped out of her chest and landed at his feet.

"Rin? This is Sesshoumaru. I am sure you remember him from when he saved you. Would you believe it? He is Inuyasha's older brother! Isn't this a small world?" Kagome said with fake enthusiasm. While she talked, Kagome ran up to Rin to make it look real.

Rin swallowed three times before her eyes turned to Kagome's. Kagome was shocked by the emotions that flowed through them.

"Rin? It is time to go." Sesshoumaru walked toward her and grabbed her books.

Rin jerked when their hands touched. Sesshoumaru frowned. "Is it not time to go? Kagome will be late if we wait here any longer."

Rin looked back at Kagome with frightened eyes. Kagome smiled brightly. "It's okay, Rin! Really!! He is taking you to the library with you and he is going to be watching you making sure you are safe."

Sesshoumaru took Rin's arm and wound it around his. "We will see you later, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru stated as he escorted Rin to a red Pinto. Kagome waved good-bye before dashing across the campus. She was so going to be late!

ACROSS THE STREET…

Sasuke Higurashi sat in the pub cuddling up to her new 'friend' when her eyes caught sight of the limo. Sasuke stretched herself over the drunk guy to get a better look. When she saw the hottie that climbed out of it, her mouth watered. She had to have him. Sasuke watched as a smaller version of the hottie walked out of the school.

Sasuke smiled until she saw the black haired girl with him. Darn…no matter the older one wasn't taken. Sasuke got off the guy's lap and ignored his protest. Sasuke looked in the passing mirror to make sure she looked sexy.

Walking out of the bar she crossed the street and hid behind a tree. Sasuke smiled as she got a better look. He really was a wonderful catch. He was rich and sexy. Sasuke fluffed her black hair, but before she could walk out into the open she got a good look at the girl. It was Kagome. Sasuke began to fume. What was going on? That little snit! All this time Kagome had called the whore, when Kagome was doing the exact thing herself. Sasuke dove back behind the tree and seethed.

Kagome was going to pay. Oh, Kagome was diffidently going to pay tonight.

Sasuke walked back to the bar thinking about everything that would happen that evening. A small smile painted her lips. Tonight was going to be fun. Let Kagome be a whore. Her darling little half sister was going to pay.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sesshoumaru slammed the paperwork down on his desk. With a frustrated sigh he sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. What a mess. It was going to take weeks to figure it all out. Sesshoumaru leaned back his head and closed his eyes, looking for peace.

"So, this is what the mighty Sesshoumaru does with his time, eh?" Izayoi said leaning in the door way.

"Usually when the door is shut, it means that I do not want to be disturbed." Sesshoumaru said icily.

Izayoi smiled and walked forward, "Ah, yes. But if I remember correctly, your rights are gone, therefore, as lady of the house I am allowed entrance wherever I wish."

Despite himself he smiled, "Please, sit down. What can I do for you?"

Izayoi sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "When are you going to let up on your father?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Until he realizes he was wrong, I will never let up."  
Izayoi sighed, "I was afraid of that." Izayoi readjusted her pink flowered kimono. "Son, this does you both no good. Your father has a kind heart but as you know, sometimes his pride gets in his way. He is the head of this household and he feels like you are challenging his right to rule. Can you just let up, a little, or just enough to let him know that you are not challenging his right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and Izayoi smiled thinking of how much they looked alike. "I do not challenge his right to rule. I challenge the bubble and his fake pretense of his perfect world. I do not know if I can live here for much longer. Everyday digs the knife he has lodged in my heart gets deeper and deeper. The pain is sometimes to much to bare."

Izayoi fanned herself and took a minute before replaying. "Son? Why are you so open to me? I have seen you at work and with everybody. You put on a mask when you deal with the world and are not afraid to do anything to save your family name. Why do you speak such things to me when you insult me?"

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Lady Izayoi, please understand that the only weak spot in my father's armor is through you and I will attack what is most precious to him until he asks forgiveness. What I say when I attack isn't because of you. I am not ignorant and I know what you have done to change my father. He was much more of a beast before you came. Because of you he is better. I don't mind you being the lady of the house and my mother.

"To answer the question you made about me speaking my mind only with you…there is only one excuse. My mother and I were very close and when she died shortly after my eleventh birthday, I was crushed. I built the walls around me high and I remembered everything she taught me. I will do everything in my power to make sure my families name is safe. About the part concerning you, you remind me much of Inuyasha's and my mother. You are kind and gentle and you even smell of her sometimes. In a way, you are my only key of coming close to my mother. I could always talk to my mother and so, I think that is why I talk to you the way I do. I am sorry if I offend you."

Izayoi's fan dropped to the floor while she swallowed three times, "Offend me?" Izayoi tried to stop the tears but they spilled over. "Sesshoumaru…you honor me. I knew your mother and she was the most excellent lady and she was so strong. I envied her strength." Izayoi took a shaky breath, "I knew you didn't mean those things…but you know your father. Sesshoumaru…I love you. You and Inuyasha are so very important to me. I have no more family and you two are everything I have. I cannot give birth and so you are the only children I have a chance of raising…even if it is a little too late to raise you. Now look what you have done to me." Izayoi wiped her tears.

With that she picked up her fan and fixed her kimono. Looking up she smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru. "Your father will be home soon and now I have to fix myself back up. I actually came in here to talk to you about something else."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"What are you planning to do with that girl you brought home?"

Sesshoumaru froze, "What about, Rin? I already explained who she was and all about Inuyasha's order."

Izayoi stood up. "I know." Izayoi giggled before continuing, "It was really funny seeing her face as she looked at our library. Her eyes went huge and she looked like she was in heaven. What a doll!" Izayoi turned around and made her way to the door. "I was just going to tell you that she has refused dinner and is playing with her soccer ball outside. I thought you might want to know that."

With that Sesshoumaru's stepmother disappeared. Sesshoumaru growled. That girl had been nothing but trouble from the moment he put her in his car. First, she was too afraid to touch anything in the car (which included the seat belt, Sesshoumaru had to put it on), then she freaked out when they past the library. Sesshoumaru had to pull over and talk over her screaming. Then, when she saw his house, Sesshoumaru thought she was going to faint.

Sesshoumaru brought her in and Izayoi almost put the girl in a coma when Izayoi welcomed her. Sesshoumaru stormed out of his office and headed toward the stairs. When Sesshoumaru had taken her into the library, Rin stumbled then began to cry! What on earth? They were just a bunch of books. Yes, the library was amazing, but that didn't give her a reason to cry!

Sesshoumaru opened the backyard door and slammed it behind him with a slam. Sesshoumaru was about to storm over to her when he froze. Rin was on the grass 20 feet below him and she had changed into some shorts and she was hitting the ball up into the air with just her knees. She was sweating and her hair was up in a really messy ponytail but she looked absolutely…perfect. There was no other way to describe it. The joy and the concentration that was displayed on her face was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Rin dropped the ball and began to run with it. While Rin raced and defended the ball from imaginary threats, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch. Her body was in perfect sync. Her muscles were toned and they functioned with precision. When she came to the end of the property she kicked it up in the air and sent the ball flying behind her. The ball landed about 40 feet from where she was gasping for air. Rin put her arms up and smiled.

Sesshoumaru had never seen that look on a girl. That joy, perfection, and the style. Who really was Rin Higurashi?

Sesshoumaru saw her get up and walk toward the ball. "Rin!" Rin froze and turned toward him. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "It is time to come in."

Rin scowled and shook her head. Rin pointed to the ball.

"I know you have a game tomorrow and you want to practice. Not tonight Rin. You need rest and food."

Rin shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"You may not be hungry, but your body is a bit too skinny for my liking."

Rin glared at him, and it gave him the weirdest sensation…it made him want to laugh. A nice hard laugh. Instead Sesshoumaru sighed and took off his suit coat and his tie. "Fine, since you are deciding to give me trouble, how about we make a bet to settle this disagreement?"

Rin arched an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"I challenge you to a soccer game. Whoever is the first one to score, wins. If I win, you will come inside and eat whatever is put in front of you. If you win, I will leave you alone and give, or do, you whatever you want. Deal?"

Rin grinned. Did he know what he was getting into? She was the star captain of the soccer team and was always practicing while he sat in his office typing away. There was no way he could be beat her. Rin tilted her head to the side before nodding.

Sesshoumaru walked down the porch stairs and sighed again. "Okay, but I am not about to go easy on you so be warned."

Rin shrugged and set the ball down on the ground. Sesshoumaru walked up to the ball and studied her. She seemed so sure she could beat him. Stupid human. Sesshoumaru stopped himself from sneering. Sesshoumaru pointed out the goals and then got ready.

Suddenly, Rin moved to the right with amazing speed. Sesshoumaru let her take the ball and run for about 5 feet before he chased after. In a total of 2 seconds he was stopped her and took the ball away from her. It took Rin 3 seconds to realize she didn't have the ball anymore. Rin immediately turned and ran after Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. There was no way she was going to be able to catch up to him. Instead of being mean and cruel, he slowed down for her to catch up. Then, right when she was going to make a move for the ball, he sped forward and shot the ball across the field and into the goal.

Rin stopped running and watched in horror as the ball zoomed 50 feet and through the goal. Rin slumped over exhausted. She stole a look at the guy who had beaten her. He was staring after the ball with a small smile and he was breathing normal. He had to be some kind of god. Who could run like that and kick a ball like that and not get on a professional team?

Sesshoumaru turned suddenly, and swept her into his arms.

Foxgem: Glorious. 18 pages.


	9. Start the Panic

Foxgem: Hi guys! Well, how is your world? Mine sucks. Okay I switched schools during junior year so I didn't take any chemistry. Now for my senior year I have to take chemistry. I have exactly 15 days to bring a 65 to passing and I have one more test, 4 more homework, and an exam. I can do it. But I am working my butt off. Not so much fun. That is the reason for my slack. Isn't that amazing? Oh and by the way, I do my work. I just haven't passed a single test we have had plus this women has like a 2/3 failure rate. YEP! Well I hope you guys enjoy this. Review please!

Chapter 9 Start the Panic

Sesshoumaru almost laughed when he saw her eyes widen in full panic. Sesshoumaru got her to the stairs when the reaction set in. She began to convulse in wild movements. Sesshoumaru tried to settle her but every time he said her name, it got worse. Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like. He let her feet touch the ground but he had her pulled tightly against his chest.

When Rin's color dropped past pale Sesshoumaru called out for Izayoi. Izayoi was by his side in seconds.

"Sesshoumaru…give her to me." Izayoi grabbed Rin from behind. Sesshoumaru froze for a second not wanting to let her.

It took a good couple of seconds for him to get his emotions under firm control. Then, slowly, he let go of Rin. Rin's body was limp and fell to the ground dragging Izayoi along with her. Rin was sobbing and Izayoi wrapped her arms around the girl whispering into her ear.

Sesshoumaru frowned down at them and pulled out his cell phone. "I am calling an ambulance."

Rin shot up and fought against Izayoi. Rin shook her head wildly and reached for the phone. Sesshoumaru froze watching her try desperately to stop the phone call. "Rin, you need a doctor."

Rin shook her head frantically while she moaned. Izayoi pulled Rin so that Rin's head was against her chest. "Sh, baby. Come on now. Calm down."

Rin looked up at Izayoi, but found that her eyes were looking at her side. Izayoi's face was a deadly pale and her grip suddenly became painful. Rin shifted her eyes back to Sesshoumaru's form. His eyes were slits and he looked like he was ready to kill. Rin tried to calm down enough so she could think, but she failed. Rin closed her eyes and managed to slow her breathing back to normal. Then Rin worked on concentrating.

When Izayoi was fighting Rin, Izayoi spotted it. To make sure, without letting Rin know, Izayoi had pulled her tightly against her chest. Then before Rin could register that a move had been moved, Izayoi lifted Rin's shirt so Sesshoumaru could see.

Sesshoumaru took one look at the ugly scar and every once of blood froze. His hands gripped his cell phone. It was 4 inches long and in a deadly curve. It ran from her midsection down to her hip. Sesshoumaru knew, just by look of the scar, that it wasn't an accident…it was done by a knife and the person had meant to do it.

Izayoi locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. Who would do this? They silently asked each other.

Rin slowly sat up and her scar was immediately covered. Rin ran a hand through her hair and nervously convened her message to them that she was sorry. Rin hadn't meant to do that…it was just that…since that night when the guy had…she couldn't stand anyone's touch for months. Only Kagome could touch her and help her along. It had taken years to build up her walls against the nightmare. It took months for Rin to even accept Miroku's touch as he passed her some food.

Rin suspected that since the…creepy guy attack, her mind was just playing tricks and she needed her walls to build back up.

"Rin." Izayoi was surprised how cool Sesshoumaru's voice sounded as he made the order, "Go inside and eat."

Rin looked at Izayoi to see if it was okay. Izayoi tried to smile and said, "It's okay. I'll be in a minute. Go on."

Rin nodded and slowly stood up on wobbly legs. Rin stumbled and was about to fall when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back on her feet. When the world stopped whirling around Rin found herself clinging onto Sesshoumaru. Rin blushed and backed away. Rin turned and ran up the stair and inside.

Sesshoumaru stared after her. "Izayoi…who in the world would hurt her like that." His voice barely above a whisper and she strained to get all the words. In the same tone Izayoi replied. "I don't know. Whoever it is…I wish them an eternity of pain."

Sesshoumaru turned to Izayoi and brought up the hand that held his cell phone. Very carefully Sesshoumaru turned his palm up and unclenched his fists. His cell phone blew away as dust. Izayoi looked up at him shocked. "You lost control. You actually lost control…oh my…"

"I didn't mean to. It has to be this whole stupid dog thing that I am subject to." Sesshoumaru frowned as he dumped the rest of his cell phone on the grass.

"I will have to ask your father when he gets back with Inuyasha." Izayoi sighed. "I guess I had better go in and feed her."

Before Izayoi could make a move toward the stairs, Sesshoumaru held out a hand. "No, I am doing it. We had a bet and I am going to fulfill that bet.

"What bet?"

"I'll tell you later when my mask is on again."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome threw the last bag of trash wearily in the garbage bin and was about to go back inside when she turned and saw Izayoi standing in front of a limo.

Izayoi smiled and waved with her fan. Kagome smiled and waved back. Would that woman ever stop smiling? Kagome ran up to her. Before Kagome could stop running, Izayoi rushed forward with her arms out. Before Kagome knew it, She was wrapped up in Izayoi's embrace. Kagome wrapped her own arms around Izayoi before she calculated the move.

Kagome closed her eyes and just let Izayoi's strength seep through her. It had been so long since someone held her like this. When Inuyasha held her it also felt like heaven but the meanings were totally different. Kagome could feel Izayoi's love for her and knew that Inuyasha loved her…but this…this is what Kagome dreamt about late at night…a mothers love.

Without realizing it, Kagome began to cry. Izayoi didn't seem to notice, so she left them unbridled. Kagome let the silent tears fall.

Izayoi wasn't paying attention to the girl in her arms. She was staring the way Kagome had come. Izayoi hadn't meant to hug her this soon, but the sight of the other woman's face, Izayoi had no other option. The woman was hooker. Her boots looked like bright orange plastic, her mini skirt was too short and tattered. Her shirt was just half of one that barley hid her chest. Her hair…and face…were almost exact copies of Kagome.

Izayoi had been sitting in the car waiting for Kagome to notice the limo when the other woman walked right past the car. At first Izayoi had thought that was Kagome, but when the woman had thrown a bottle of alcohol on the brick wall…her face was all twisted and there was no way the girl in her kitchen had been her. Izayoi watched her for twenty minutes before she was sure that the girl was in the mood to hurt someone.

Izayoi held onto the girl and glared at the woman glaring at Kagome. Her eyes were so full of hate. They were a bit laden with help from the alcohol but the understanding of hate and the pulse radiated from the stare. Izayoi pulled Kagome closer to her chest.

"Kagome, I want you to get in the car." Izayoi whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome pulled back a bit, "Why? I don't…" Kagome turned her head and caught sight of her mother. She was ragged and from the looks of it, Kagome was in for it. Kagome stared at her mother and noticed the cut alcohol bottle still in her grasp. Kagome tightened her grip on Izayoi.

"Get in the car, Kagome." Izayoi's voice was stern and Izayoi began pushing Kagome to her car. Kagome froze when she saw her mother's hand pull back. Kagome looked from Izayoi to her mother. No! Kagome rushed forward and without thinking, pushed Izayoi down. The bottle caught Kagome's shoulder and scraped it before falling to the ground and shattering. Kagome watched her mother rush forward to finish the job and Kagome immediately put her own body on top of Izayoi.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!! Do you HEAR me?" James, the limo driver, yelled getting in between them. In his hand he held a gun. "Lady, do not make me shoot! BACK DOWN NOW!"

Kagome watched as her mother did a retreat and ran back into the alley before James was able to get her. When she was gone Kagome fell weakly against Izayoi.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright?" Izayoi called to the girl laying on top of her. When there wasn't an answer Izayoi became hysterical, "JAMES! GET KAGOME!! JAMES!!!"

James swore and rushed back and picked Kagome off Izayoi. Together they laid Kagome down. James swore again when he saw the wound.

"James, do not use that language around me." Izayoi said calmly. James looked up at her pale face.

"Sorry, ma'am. I already called the police…they should be here soon. I think you need to call an ambulance."

"How bad is she?"

James shook his head. "I'm no doctor but I know she will live through this just fine. She shouldn't have gotten hurt!! DANG IT! She didn't deserve this."

Izayoi sighed as she kissed Kagome's brow. "That's my line."

Kagome moaned in pain when James tightened the makeshift bandage on her shoulder. Izayoi grabbed Kagome's hand and called, "Kagome? Kagome, baby? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…ow…" Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes.

Izayoi wanted to laugh, cry, and wanted to throw something heavy. "Kagome, we are getting an ambulance…just hold still."

"NO! NO HOSPITALS!" Kagome shrieked. Kagome began fighting off James and Izayoi.

James swore again as Kagome's fist landed on his jaw. Izayoi had to yell over the shrieks. "Kagome! You are hurt you need help."

"NO! I 'm fine!" Kagome struggled to get out but found Izayoi and James too much to handle. Kagome finally passed out again. James stared at Izayoi, "What now, Mrs.?"

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "She is coming home with us. I'll have a doctor treat her at my house. Get her in the car. I'm going to call my husband and Inuyasha."

"Yes, Mrs."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome ground as she opened her eyes up. Her shoulder hurt like the devil himself was biting it. As her eyes adjusted she noticed the finery of the room. It was all red and gold. Kagome slowly stood sat up and looked around. She had to be back in Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha…

Kagome sighed as she sank in the pillows. What was he going to say? He would be upset, right? Kagome had no idea.

Just then the door opened up to a happy Izayoi. "Good morning, Kagome!"

"Morning? Wait…"

Izayoi sat a tray down full of food next to the bed. "We had a doctor look at you yesterday and put you under so you wouldn't feel the pain. I bet it hurts still, though. Your pain medication is next to your cup of water."

"WAIT! What about my job? WHO HAS RIN?" Kagome rushed out and was about to leap out of bed when Izayoi pushed her back.

"I wouldn't do that. Inuyasha is already livid as it is. No reason to upset him further. Sesshoumaru already took care of Rin…and you might want to talk to Inuyasha about your job." Izayoi drew the covers over Kagome.

"I'm fine, really…it is only my shoulder. Is Inuyasha here?" The last part was hard to hear.

"No…but he had been calling every hour to see if you woke up. He wants to talk to you." Izayoi said taking out a cell phone and dialing.

"NO! Please. I am not ready to talk yet."

Izayoi shook her head. "It is out of my hands, dear." Izayoi turned on the T.V. and the phone camera. Kagome shook as she watched the T.V. turn into a window. The phone rang three times before Inuyasha picked it up.

"Mom? Is she awake?"

"Yes, I have the phone camera here all set up as you asked."

"Thank you." Inuyasha sounded tired but the undertone sang danger.

Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha popped on the T.V. screen. Inuyasha was frowning before he sat down. For a second no one said anything and they didn't notice Izayoi leaving.

Inuyasha's frown deepened when his eyes laid on the bandage. Kagome blushed and tried to cover it.

"Kagome, I thought you promised to stay out of trouble."

Kagome winced. "I didn't do anything…"

Inuyasha stiffened. "I am not blaming you. I am blaming that other lady, but since we can't find her…I am forced to protect you."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Sorry, my mind is a bit fried. I have been working all day long and right now, I can't think straight. I'm going to go slow so I'll make sense. Am I being clear, honey?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Remember how you didn't want a controlling boyfriend? We'll you are about to get one."

Kagome froze and stared at him.

"I'm serious. I told you that I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. You got hurt and I can't stand it." Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and his fists tightened. "I know it is just a little more than a scratch but I can't…I don't think I can handle these emotions. I want to fly down there immediately and take care of you. I have a multi-million dollar company contract on the line and I am ready to throw it out the window."

Kagome smiled at the T.V. "That is really sweet…but you need to stay there and really get things done. You need to do well. I'm fine."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I know…I know. Kagome, I am deadly serious about becoming a bit controlling."

"Like how?"

"I want you and Rin to move in with me. I want for you to swim in my pool instead of swimming in that dratted community pool. I want to tie you to a chair and just feed you for a week."

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Inuyasha! That is insane!!"

"I know…that is why I am trying to be reasonable. We have known each other for a week. Come on. Besides, I couldn't."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "I know, but you are mine all the same. I am flying home tomorrow. Before I come home I want you to look under your cup."

Kagome turned to the food tray and lifted the glass. Underneath was a credit card in her name. "Inuyasha, what is this?"

"I want you to use it. It is connected to my bank account so you don't have to worry about anything. I want you to go out and have some fun."

Kagome glared at him. "No. I will not take it."

"Kagome-"

"NO! I can take care of myself! I don't need charity, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It isn't charity. It is actually a selfish wish of mine."

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Call it a guy pride issue. You are so dependant and I would prefer if you would just let me take care of you regarding a couple things. Like, instead of you working your 60 hours or how many you do in a week, I want you to cut back to 20 hours a week."

Kagome balked, "I can't! I have bills to pay, Inuyasha!"

"I know you have bills and that is why I gave you the credit card. I want to spend more time with you." Inuyasha tapped his pencil on the desk.

"I am not letting you pay me to spend time with me!"

"That isn't what I meant. I am giving you my money in order to make it possible for you and I to be together. So, I am really paying society for letting us have a chance, and just so you know…I am willing to pay anything in order for us to be together." Inuyasha smiled at her. "I miss you."

Kagome swallowed. "I miss you, too but I can't take it. I won't be able to use it."

"Yes you will. You will use it because I asked you to."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Oh, aren't we being arrogant today or what?"

Inuyasha chuckled as the sparks flew from her eyes. "No, I explained it before. I am being selfish. Hey, Kagome. I got to go. Give me a kiss and I'll see you in the next day or so."

Kagome pratically growled, "Oh really? Well, I am not done with you, boy. Screw whomever it is that you need to meet with. This is the last time you leave me without solving things."

It was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked. "Huh?"

Kagome lifted her chin high, "How do you plan to force me to work only 20 hours a week?"

"I called your work and talked to your boss." Inuyasha enjoyed the death glare she sent him.

Kagome had to take a deep breath before speaking, "Oh…and what EXACTLY did he say to the idea?"

"He doesn't like it and he is about to call me if he can do it. If not you will work for my mother."

"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

Inuyasha flattened against the desk.

Kagome was seething. "How Dare You Tell Me How to Run MY Life!! I will not be treated like some pet! I have a mind of my own and I'm stronger than I look. It is my life NOT yours! UNDERSTAND?"

"Kagome, calm down. You haven't heard about this job."

Kagome threw her arms up in the air and winced as her shoulder cried out. "I happen to LIKE my current job, thank you."

"How much are they paying you?" Inuyasha smiled.

"3.20 an hour, plus tips."

Inuyasha sat up and straightened his tie. "My mother is willing to pay you 12.86 an hour."

Kagome had to do a couple of breathing checks before she asked, "And what is the price for that job."

"You will travel when she does and run some small errands for her. Plus you will be by me. How does that sound, darling?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome thought for a moment. "That sounds nice, but I will have to have a talk with Rin before I say yes."

"Okay, have we resolved things for now?"

"No."

"What did I forget?"

"You didn't tell me three little words."

Inuyasha grinned, "You are mine."

Kagome frowned. "Try again."

"Okay, fine. I love you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I swear, you females are so demanding. Okay, one kiss and I'll be done."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but when I kiss someone it is too personal for the phone."

Inuyasha scowled, "Fine. I'll just be expecting a really great homecoming celebration."

"Okay."

"Oh, Sango is on her way. You are spending the night at her house tonight. Remember…don't go anywhere alone."

"INUYASHA!!"

"Look at that! An emergency just came up. Got to run! Love you, darling!"

"INUYASHA! DON'T DARE YOU SHUT-" Kagome bit back a curse as Inuyasha signed off. Kagome leaned back in the bed and than began laughing.

Foxgem: Onto chapter 10. I GRADUATED by the way…YEAH FOR ME!


	10. Congradulations

Foxgem: I am so sorry. I would have updated a whole bunch if it weren't for my parents. They took away my laptop, my computer and my flash drive. As you may have guessed it has crippled me. But now, I am officially moved out of the house and a college student. So…I will finally be able to finish all my stories and be able to respond to any questions you might have. Now I would like to introduce the next chapter or Unloved.

Chapter 10

Congradulations!!

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. Sango should have been here about an half an hour ago. What was taking her SOO Long?? Kagome looked at her watch then went to sit down next to Izayoi who was sitting quietly sewing. Kagome had no idea how she could sit there and do that.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you about something?" Izayoi's voice broke Kagome out of her gloomy mood.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Izayoi glanced at Kagome over her sewing. "How long have you known my son?"

Kagome took a moment before she answered. "Uh…a week? Why?"

"Oh my." Izayoi sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that. Look, Inuyasha is sweet, honest and has the purist intentions. Kagome, men in this family don't love like normal men." Izayoi laughed quietly.

"I don't understand."

Izayoi giggled again. "It's not what you are thinking. They aren't abusive…I mean it is literally impossible for them to act like that. Number 1, it is almost impossible to get them drunk. But we aren't talking about that. You see…oh how to explain it so you will believe me? It's like this…Inuyasha has no choice on who he loves. When he finds that someone…it's like he is immediately bound to that girl for all time. They have no control on who they love."

"Well, it's not like it is a bad thing, right?" Kagome asked

Izayoi gave a short nod, "Right, but I must tell you. My son has every intention of keeping what is between you two permanent. You are everything to him and will be everything to him for all eternity. What I am afraid of is you. Is this just some crush or are you like him?"

Kagome stared at her, "I…I-I-I don't know! We have only known each other for one week!! I guess I like him a lot. I mean, what do you expect me to say? I am NOT ready to get married. I am still in high school! I am going to college! I wasn't ready for him…I wasn't planning it! I just fell, okay? He is a huge part of my life but I am not ready for that-"

Izayoi's chuckle stopped Kagome right in her tracks. "Okay, okay! I understand. Really, it's alright. He isn't going to ask you for your hand. I just needed to know he wasn't just a play thing."

"HE IS NOT A PLAYTHING!"

"Of course not, calm down Kagome. You are his life and he is yours. I can see it. If you are scared Kagome, it's okay. When I was dating Inuyasha's father…oh goodness was he persistent. I really had to pull the leash back. His father proposed on our second date! These men move fast and if you ever get scared or you need it to calm down. All you ever have to do is just ask him to slow it down. It's okay. He should understand. To be honest I am so glad it is you instead of someone else. You are really the ideal woman. I could not have wished for better." Izayoi patted Kagome's cheek.

Kagome blushed, "Oh…well I guess that is okay then."

Izayoi bit her lip. "Kagome…I….I want to ask you about something else."

Kagome bristled, "What?"

"Where did Rin get that scar from?" Izayoi put her sewing down and looked at Kagome.

Kagome went pale. "What?"

"Rin has a scar that runs from here to here." Izayoi traced it with her finger on her own body, "Where did she get that? Sesshoumaru and I saw it today when she was practicing soccer. What happened?"

Kagome stood up and walked to the window again. After awhile Kagome's voice shook. "What I am about to tell you I want this to be just between us and no one else. Rin and I are not sisters as I am sure you have guessed. Rin happens to be my niece. My sister and I are about 20 years apart. My mother had me when she was 36. By that time my sister had run off. One night she came home…her man had left her with Rin and she was looking for money. Mother refused to give her any. There was a fight…in that fight…" Kagome took a deep breath and tried again. "My sister was run off leaving Rin behind. Rin was about three. My sister was a drug addict and an alcoholic. She used to beat Rin.

Kagome shook her had as if to chase away a bad memory. "Anyway, we took Rin and we didn't see her until one night…Rin didn't used to be so quiet. She used to laugh really loud. At night we would talk constantly. Why doesn't she talk? It was a gift from her mother. I am not getting into the details because with me telling you all this…it is against Rin's wishes, if you can imagine."

Izayoi tried to swallow the horror down but when she spoke Kagome could hear it. "How could anyone…? Rin is so sweet and loving. Not to mention talented. Is there anything I could do?"

"Not really. No one can do anything. I can't even. I just have to protect her from the world and be as supportive as I can. That's why I work so hard. Rin loves soccer so much, but it is so expensive. I have to work about 10 hours a week just to pay her bills. I don't really mind…after all…it is my fault." Kagome looked out the window again, "How was Rin's game yesterday?"

Izayoi smiled letting the topic die, "The other team never showed up so it was an automatic victory. Your boss called today."

Kagome turned and leaned against the window sill, "Really? What did he say?"

"He wasn't willing to do what we asked and to prove it…he fired you."

Kagome sighed, "That's sounds like him. I guess that means I will be working with you. Look, I need the money right away-"

Izayoi waved a hand. "Don't worry. I will explain everything on Monday. Right now I just would like you to enjoy your short rest. I plan to work you hard, Kagome."

"That's what I like to hear." Kagome smiled.

11111111111111111111111

Rin sat like stone as she sat on the door stop of Sesshoumaru's place. Sesshoumaru watched her from his upstairs window. He had invited her in but she had refused him quite coldly. Sesshoumaru growled remembering what had happened. After the other team had canceled Rin had come back to his place and everything was just fine. That was until she refused to eat. It was his responsibility to make sure she ate and she was happy. All he did was beat her and in the spur of the moment he had picked her up when she was looking. She freaked out and Sesshoumaru and Izayoi saw the scar on her. That is when everything really fell into pieces.

He had gone in and literally forced fed her sesame chicken and rice. She was so difficult. She had taken one bite of a SMALL piece of chicken before declaring she was full. They fought all through dinner causing him to loose self control a couple of time. If that wasn't bad enough Izayoi watched the WHOLE THING!!! Would his embarrassment ever end?

Sesshoumaru willed himself away from the window. Why did he have this much trouble looking away from her? She wasn't beautiful by any standards. Sure Rin was stick thin but she really did look like she hadn't eaten properly for the last 12 years of her life. She had dark circles around her eyes making it look like someone punched her. Sesshoumaru growled louder as he found himself back at the window staring down at her.

The sight before him caught his heart. She was gone…WHAT?? Sesshoumaru roared as he flew out of his study. A small part of him yelled at him for loosing control and told himself to go back but it was soon smothered up in anger. Sesshoumaru ran out and began to sniff. Sesshoumaru then charged up the driveway.

Meanwhile, Rin was sick of waiting on the stupid cold doorstep. Sango was going to pay for making her stay longer than she had to. Sesshoumaru did invite her in but there was no way she was going back in there with HIM. She had never met a man before with such a strong will. He fought her at dinner making her completely stuffed. After that huge dinner she felt like she was going to puke. Ugh! Now she was going to have to exercise harder.

Rin sighed. Why he couldn't be like Inuyasha? Inuyasha was always so loving toward Kagome. Kagome….OH CRAP! Rin stopped. What was she supposed to do? She had to come back. Kagome was working putting her through school and soccer. Kagome was busting her butt so that she could have everything she needed. Rin slowly turned around and began to slowly walk back.

Rin sighed. She couldn't do that to Kagome. Now that someone had come into their lives and was able to help…Rin should let Kagome some slack. Rin's head suddenly popped up as she heard footsteps and…was that a growl?

Around the corner a very pissed off Sesshoumaru came looking like he could kill. Rin froze. Slowly Rin back up putting her hands up to let him know to stop. But he didn't! He just came toward her growling.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and pulled her closer so he could look into her eyes. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Sesshoumaru gave her a little shake.

"You were not supposed to leave the doorstep! You asked to stay out there and I agreed only because you made it clear you were going to stay on the doorstep. Do you know how worried I was…" Sesshoumaru froze before shaking it off. He let her go roughly and stared at her with reproachful eyes.

Rin had to swallow a couple of times. Did he just say he was worried about her? No way…cold Sesshoumaru worried? Rin looked down trying to sort her mind.

Sesshoumaru put his mask back on and began again in a calmer tone, "You know you were supposed to stay with me until Sango picked you up. You have your orders and I have mine. Since you can't seem to fallow yours that means that I will have to make sure you do." With that Sesshoumaru swung her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the house.

Rin froze for a second before melting against him. His mask was back up but his heart was beating faster than normal. Rin put her arms around him and snuggled into him.

Sesshoumaru froze…his heart beat was going off like crazy and this human could feel it. Oh…no…Sesshoumaru forced his heart beat to slow a fraction before continuing. Sesshoumaru never felt so disturbed in his life. How could little girl cause such emotions out of him. He had to become colder. This wasn't right. He was a full demon and this was just a pathetic human child who had somehow cursed him. He wouldn't…couldn't stand for this!

As soon as they got indoors, Sesshoumaru slowly put her on her feet. Rin looked up at him searching for an answer. But his mask was on secure. He pointed to the living room then left her there with the door wide open.

2222222222222

Kagome slammed the door to Sango's car. Kagome pulled on her seat belt as Sango drove off. "What took you so long? I just got a full lecture from Izayoi-" Kagome froze as she looked over and saw Sango's face. Kagome looked back at Rin and Rin shrugged looking worried.

"Sango, Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Sango sniffled, "I-I-I don't know."

"You want to talk about it?" Kagome put a hand on Sango's arm.

Sango smiled and wiped her eyes. "Not right now… I just stopped crying and I know I will start up again if we talk about. Unless you don't want to wait until stop crying to drive us home then by all means lets talk about. Otherwise let's wait till we get to my place."

Kagome and Rin both looked at each other before Kagome said, "We'll wait."

3333333333

"Now, the sheets are in the closet in the hall as well as towels or anything else you might need. You have chips, candy, and soda…um…the movies, oh yes! You know where they are. Sorry! I am just so excited!" Sango's mom said almost jumping with excitement. "This is your first sleep over here, I just can't believe it! After all these years…oh my!"

Kagome laughed, "I know how you feel. Rin and I are really thankful that you allowed it."

"Allowed it?" Sango's mother waved a hand, "Nonsense! You have always been welcome in our home! Now, I don't want you girls staying up so late, okay? I want lights out at 10:00!" Sango's mother looked out into the hall for a moment before leaning toward Kagome whispering, "Just keep it down, okay? Your father is having a hard time sleeping, okay?"

The girls all grinned and nodded.

"Now-"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Mom! Please! This is not a sleepover with 12 year old girls! We can take care of ourselves."

"Are you sure? Cause-"

Sango jumped up and led her mother out, "That's enough! Go watch a movie and relax!" With that Sango shut the door firmly behind her. Sango slowly turned and leaned heavily against the door sighing.

Rin and Kagome glanced at each other. Rin nodded at Kagome. Kagome bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Sango? Um…What happened??"

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin, "Look, it's nothing, okay? Ooo! Lets watch a movie!" Sango got down by the movies and began going through them. "This one looks good! Remember when-"

Kagome laid a hand on her arm and whispered, "Come on, Sango! You aren't fooling anyone."

Sango sighed defeated. "Alright…but my mother is outside the door so wait a second." Sango picked out a movie and slammed it into the DVD player. Sango then raised her voice, "This is soo cool! I just got this movie last night! Actually Miroku gave it to me!" Sango pressed play and turned up the volume. Then she grabbed Kagome and Rin and pulled them under her bed.

Kagome coughed as the dust hit her. "Oh this brings back memories." Rin coughed in agreement.

"Never mind that right now. Last month I began to suspect that something wasn't right and today…I just had it confirmed." Sango took a deep shaky breath.

4444444444444444444

"Oh come on, Inuyasha! Show me how to use this!" Miroku begged holding up a couple of speakers.

"No, NO! Look, I wasn't even supposed to be back tonight! I am not going to show you how to use that bug that you put in Sango's room! No way. Kagome would skin me right after Sango did." Inuyasha growled as he plopped down on the couch.

Miroku fallowed Inuyasha still begging. "Please? Sango was acting really strange and I want to find out what it is. What if she changed her mind about me? What if she fell in love with another guy. PLEASE???"

Inuyasha turned to look at him as if Miroku had two heads. "Do you know what you just said? Sango…in love…with another person…You haven't been doing drugs have you?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "No! I stopped that years ago. Look, Sango has been hinting about something for the last month. She keeps bringing up where I saw us going. She keeps getting more emotional as time goes on. She has been waking up at night and just lays there crying. I need to know!"

"What makes you think she is going to tell Kagome and Rin? Besides it really wouldn't hurt to tell her where you did see you two going. Women need the reassurance." Inuyasha asked shaking his head.

Miroku sat down in a chair before replying, "You know how I feel about marriage! I am not ready to put on the ring just yet!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "What is the difference between getting married and the way you two are living? You sleep with her, love her, buy her things….what is the difference?"

"Inuyasha, think deeper. I know that is hard for you to do, but think!"

"One more insult and I will toss you out of my house."

"That's not much of a threat."

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh no? Well how about calling Sango up and telling her about the bug?"

Miroku's eyes went huge. "You wouldn't dare!!"

"Try me. Now, what is the difference?"

Miroku yelled, "CHILDREN! I am not ready for kids! I am still in high school! Besides, look at me! What kind of a father would I make? Sango would make a perfect mother...that is one of the reasons why I wanted her, but me? Come on! Not to mention I can't support her! I know she doesn't spend all that much money but I don't have enough to pay for one weeks of grocery's!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, Mr. Million dollar heir? I think you could pay for a lifetime of grocery's. Look, no one is saying 'get married now'. That is something you decide with Sango. It would be really nice to mention that your thoughts were heading out in that direction."

"Will you help me? Please Inuyasha! I really need help." Miroku begged looking pathetic.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a second before sighing, "Sure, but I warn you. Anything that we hear we have to go one pretending like we didn't hear anything. Besides, how bad can it be?"  
"Thank you so much! If you ever need help about finding information on Kagome or anything just call me!" Miroku said jumping up and running to get the stuff.

Inuyasha laughed as he called out to him, "Don't you think that I am counting on that?"

555555555555

"Inuyasha? Are you sure this is hooked up right?" Miroku asked staring at the mass of cables and equiptment.

"Uh…YEAH. Miroku shut up! I am trying-hold on…THERE!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly.

Miroku came around the table. "I don't hear anything."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I have turn on the volume. Hold on." Inuyasha reached over and turned the volume up.

_Kagome coughed as the dust hit her. "Oh this brings back memories." Rin coughed in agreement. _

"_Never mind that right now. Last month I began to suspect that something wasn't right and today…I just had it confirmed." Sango took a deep shaky breath._

"Yes! We got it just in time!" Miroku cheered as Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth.

"_What is it? Are you sick? What is going on?" Kagome looked at Sango worried._

_Sango shook as she held back the tears. "I am not sick in the way that you mean, Kagome." Sango took a deep breath._

Miroku leaned forward and Inuyasha suddenly had a feeling that the whole listening in wasn't going to end in a good way.

_Sango's whisper cut through the speakers, "Kagome…I'm pregnant. 1 ½ months pregnant."_

"_WHAT? Didn't Miroku use protection? Didn't you use it?" Kagome demanded._

_Sango began to cry, "There was a week last month when I didn't. I ran out of medicine and you know Miroku. He hates the protection. I told him we needed to wait for my meds but he said that it was okay…Kagome…I am scared."_

Inuyasha leaned over and muted it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? TURN IT UP!" Miroku yelled as he forced the volume up. "I have to know…"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Miroku wasn't pale like Inuyasha thought he would be. He looked pretty calm on the outside.

Miroku was standing now staring at the speaker as if it was Sango.

"_I'm not ready to be a mother! I can't do this…but how can I get an abortion? I can't! It isn't the babies fault! When I found out I was scared at first but then I realized how much I wanted it and how 'fun' it would be. It took a couple of hours for me to see the whole thing clearly. Dang! I can't do this on my own! How can I raise this baby alone, Kagome?"_

_Kagome sucked in a breath, "Miroku is refusing the baby?"_

_Sango wailed, "No! But I know what he is going to say when he finds out. He is going to leave me. When I ask him where did he think we were going he dodged the question and made it clear how I was just for now. Kagome…I can't do this on my own! How can I tell my parents?"_

_Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango, "I will be here with Rin. We Will help you all that we can, but I don't think Miroku is going to turn tail and run. Your emotions are flying right now. Miroku would never, EVER leave you. He loves you and he will help raise the child."_

"_I need a husband! I need for my baby to have a real daddy. I don't know if Miroku will want to commit right now." Sango was having a hard time breathing._

"_Do you love Miroku? Do really want this baby?"_

"_I really do love Miroku. I love every stupid thing he does…and how could I not want a baby of his? I already told him I was going to have his babies…I just didn't plan on it being this soon…"_

_Kagome sighed, "Okay, then I will help you all that I can, but right now you need fresh air. This cannot be good for the baby."_

Miroku leaned over and shut the power off. Then he slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Miroku, are you okay?"

Foxgem: Well YEAH! Finally done! Review please!


	11. Morning!

Chapter 11

Foxgem: So sorry it has been such a long time. I guess I need to pay attention more. College is easy but the complex relationships are taking a toll. Let me just ask, At what age do guys stop being immature?

Chapter 11

_Miroku leaned over and shut the power off. Then he slowly leaned back in his chair._

_"Miroku, are you okay_?"

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, "Am I okay? I just found out I am going to be a father! How do you think I am?"

"Uh…Miroku, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku grabbed his coat.

"I am going to Sango's house and kicking out your future wife and sister in-law. I need to take care of this now." Miroku said putting on his coat.

Inuyasha ran to Miroku and grabbed him, "You can't! We have to pretend that we didn't hear. Come on, we are both going to get killed the moment you open up your big trap and tell them about the bug in that room. We have to wait for Sango to tell you."

"ARE YOU DEAF? That woman is having my babies. I am not going to pretend like I didn't hear anything!" Miroku tried to shake off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled as he pinned Miroku against the wall, "Are you nuts? Do you realize that by going in there now could mean that you might lose her forever? Calm down and we will form a plan."

"How? How can I just pretend? This is too big to just ignore!" Miroku shouted.

"This is what is right for Sango. We need her to tell you. It is only fair. She needs to get the courage to do so. Let her prepare herself so when you say you'll marry her now and be that kid's father she will jump into your arms and fall in love with you more. This is what Sango's needs." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face. "I didn't say I was going to marry her!"

Inuyasha threw Miroku against the couch knocking it backwards. "You are going to marry her. That kid inside of her needs a father Miroku. You heard her. She needs help raising this kid and not be a sometime parent. There are a lot of responsibility that comes with being a parent. Take some responsibility, Miroku!"

"This isn't easy for me, okay?" Miroku shouted.

"Do you think it is easy for Sango, then? Why should you get off scotch free and her stuck with having to raise the kid." Inuyasha looked at the floor. "Could you stand it if Sango married someone else, and that someone else raised your kid as his own? Could you, Miroku?"

"What are you talking about? Sango is mine. She will always be mine and that kid is half mine. No one could do that. That is mine." Miroku growled.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Miroku you need to step up or else Sango will be kicking you out of her life and the baby's. What are you going to do?"

Miroku sighed and rubbed his face, "I am only 18. I am too young to be a father…but Sango…oh my gosh…Sango. Dang it, Inuyasha! How can I possibly wait for her to tell me?"

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, "You could hurry the process along, you know. Like, hold her all the time and tell her you love her…or propose on a special date."

"Pro-propose?" Miroku swallowed, "I don't know if I can do it."

"What were you going to do when you walked out of here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to march in there and tell her I would always be there for what she needed. I would…oh my…I was going to tell her that I wanted the kid and that I would like the chance…to-to be a good husband and father. " Miroku said staring at Inuyasha.

"See? You already know you want to. It's okay. You will great Miroku." Inuyasha said smiling.

Miroku sighed shakily and leaned back on the couch. "So, I am just supposed to be all mushy until she tells me?"

"Basically." Inuyasha said smiling.

"This sucks.."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Morning…

Kagome stretched and sighed when the smell of breakfast hit her nose. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around the room Sango and Rin were still asleep. Kagome looked at the clock and smiled. It was 9:00! She was able to sleep in for 3 hours. SCORE! Kagome stood up and walked downstairs. The smell of breakfast was heavenly. Sango's mother was a saint!

Kagome stretched and yawned as she walked into the kitchen and then she froze. Miroku was sitting at the kitchen table looking paler than the walls and Inuyasha was cooking. HE WAS COOKING!!

Kagome squeaked as she covered herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Sango's parents left for work and I thought you girls would be starving so I decided to cook you girls breakfast." Inuyasha pouted, "Don't I get a hello kiss?"

Kagome stared at him. Kagome was in distress. Her breath was disgusting and she looked like a wreck. When Kagome didn't respond Inuyasha moved forward for his kiss, but Kagome snapped out of it and held up a hand. "Not right now you don't! You know a little warning might have been nice." Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha laughed, "Didn't you see the letter? It is on Sango's door."

Kagome groaned, "No I didn't. I was still waking up and that food smells to good to be resisted. Hold on, I am going upstairs and getting ready. Be back." Kagome sighed as she turned away from the food.

Kagome walked back up the stairs and went back into Sango's room. Kagome shut the door and read the letter. It was short and sweet and so loveable. Kagome woke up the girls and told them what awaited them down stairs as she made it to the tub.

Half an hour later Kagome was ready, Rin was in the shower and Sango was doing her make-up. Kagome went down stairs to claim her food. When she got into the kitchen she froze. The boys were gone. Kagome looked around the kitchen wondering if it was just her imagination. The food was even gone.

Kagome sighed and went to go get cereal. She had not taken 5 steps before a pair of arms came around her waist pulling her up against a strong body. "Hello, darling." Kagome said smiling. "Are you ready for that kiss?"

"You have no idea." Inuyasha growled in her ear. Inuyasha turned her around and pulled her into a fierce kiss that made Kagome smile.

After they broke away to get their breath back Kagome laughed, "Okay, so where is my breakfast?"

Inuyasha growled again as he kissed her neck, "You took too long so I had to put them in the oven to keep them warm. You know, my breakfasts are better when they are fresh and not reheated."

Kagome reached up and whispered in his ear, "We'll try that when we have our own sleepover, huh?"

Inuyasha groaned this time, "Kagome, you can't say that to me. It is painful enough to have you kiss me back so ardently, but when you are trying to be seductive it is just plain mean of you. My body can't take the abuse."

Kagome just laughed as she gave him one last peck on the cheek and then left to go get the breakfast out of the oven. Inuyasha sat down at the table smiling as he watched her. This is exactly where Kagome was meant to be. She looked so cute when she came down and she was still in her pj's. Her hair was so messed up and her face looked so young. Inuyasha smiled happily as he imagined her in his kitchen and taking care of his babies.

Rin stumbled into the kitchen and immediately froze. The looks the flew between her sister and Inuyasha made her feel like she was interrupting something. Rin cleared her throat so her presence would be notified.

"Good morning Rin! How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her.

Rin smiled and nodded politely. Then Rin went to stand next to her sister as she helped get breakfast on the table. Kagome gave her a quick hug before returning to getting breakfast out of the oven.

Inuyasha leaned back in the chair and studied the two. Izayoi had dropped hints last night that he needed to watch the video when Kagome and Izayoi talked and he was glad he did. Kagome and Rin really did look like sisters at first glance but if you watched the two girls long enough you begin to notice things. They were so different when it came to other people.

Kagome and Rin went through the same things and yet it was Rin who gave up speaking. Kagome had tons on her plate but still learned somehow to trust in him and in other people. Kagome was the pillar that Rin needed.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Miroku pace while they had waited for the girls to get down, but the moment that Rin showed up he literally ran up to where Sango was. Inuyasha shook his head. Poor, stupid fool! If he wasn't careful, he was going to be booted out the front door. Why couldn't he just face up and take responsibility? What was wrong with having a baby with the woman you loved? Sure, you probably should wait for the wedding, but when do it out of marriage it is a risk that you willingly take.

"Here we go!" Kagome said smiling as she placed a huge plate in front of Inuyasha and laid out the other plated heaped with food…except for two. Kagome and Rin sat down at those two places. Inuyasha stifled a growl as he cleared his throat and looked at the girls, "Why don't you have more on your plate? I did make enough food for a whole army."

Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I know. You are always so sweet, but Rin and I can't possibly eat more than what is on our plates now. This is even pushing it." Kagome then began to eat.

Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to keeping himself under control. Kagome had half of a pancake, a little hash browns, a table spoon of egg, and a half glass of orange juice. Rin had more but a whole pancake wasn't that much more. Inuyasha got up stiffly and went over to the counter and grabbed a handful of bacon and another pancake and then got another plate and put more eggs and bacon on it. Then he went back to the table and set down the eggs and bacon in front of Rin and the pancake and bacon in front of Kagome.

"Darling, what is this?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her neck, "You are to finish everything before you are allowed to get up from this table."

Kagome gaped, "I can't possibly finish all of this!"

"You can, and you will." Inuyasha said sitting down.

Rin pounded on the table and Inuyasha just eyed her, "You too, Rin. You both are just skin and bones. You look like you just walked out of a concentration camp. It is time for you guys to fatten up a bit. It wouldn't hurt any if you did put some meat on your bones. Rin has more than you, Kagome, but she still needs more if she intends to be great at soccer."

Rin sat there flabbergasted while Kagome tried to get a hold on her thoughts, "I am not fighting you on this, Inuyasha. We eat as much as we can but there is no point to this method of yours."

Inuyasha started to eat his food as he commented, "Kagome, I would like it very much if you could try to eat as much as possible."

Kagome sighed and turned to Rin giving her the death glare. "Just eat as much as possible Rin." Kagome then turned to her food.

Rin poked the food for a minute before digging in. By the time Sango and Miroku came down the stairs Inuyasha was done eating and cleaning up. Kagome and Rin sat back in their chairs groaning. Their plates were empty except for the extra plate that Inuyasha had given them. They had about 10 pieces of bacon left, three fourths of a pancake, and 2 eggs worth of scramble eggs between them.

"Inuyasha, I can't possibly eat any more! My stomach is crying!" Kagome groaned with Rin nodding in agreement.

Inuyasha chuckled and went over to clear the places as he kissed Kagome's head, "Thank you for humoring me."

"What are you guys up to?" Sango said brightly as she floated in the room and began eating. Miroku stumbled behind her and sat down without saying a word.

"You guys took forever! Can't you two wait until we are out of the house at least?" Inuyasha asked exhausted.

Sango sniffed, "You are just jealous that you aren't getting any."

Kagome and Rin's mouth popped open and just hung there. Inuyasha laughed, "I expected that answer from Miroku, but you? Sango, you are full of surprises this morning."

Sango smiled, "Why, thank you."

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the back that sent him forward. Inuyasha about busted a gut when Miroku glared at him. "Okay, I get it! Just as soon as Rin and Kagome grab their stuff I will be out of your hair."

"Why? Where are we going?" Kagome asked curious.

"I am taking you home. I thought you two wanted to go home right away. I mean with your mom being so strict I thought she wanted you home as soon as possible. If not we could always go somewhere." Inuyasha said cleaning up.

Kagome looked at Rin. She didn't want to face mom just yet. Kagome cleared her throat trying not to sound scared. "Uh…we are okay. We told her we weren't going to be home till late, besides, Rin practices today at the park anyway."

Rin groaned as she leaned back in her seat. Kagome smiled at her, "You will want to play in an hour or two."

"How about you guys get in the car and I grab your things?" Inuyasha offered making the two girls jump up from the table.

"Uh…it's okay! We will get our stuff and put it in the car." Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Uh… if you hadn't noticed I have already been in that room and seen everything."

Kagome and Rin blushed horribly and they threw their napkins in his direction, "Good heavens! Don't bring it up!" Kagome shouted as they bolted for the stairs.

Inuyasha laughed before returning to his work.


	12. ATTACK!

Foxgem: Sorry guys. I been having a really bad writers block. I didn't get rid of it but I am going to go with the flow and see what happens. Some of the best work done has been created like that so lets just watch and see. ;)

Chapter 13

Kagome sighed as she sat on the patio of Inuyasha house. Rin was in the backyard working up a sweat as she jogged around the boundaries. Kagome smiled as she looked at the garden and sun setting behind it. This is what she wanted. Peace, tranquility, and- And a really sweet sexy guy that loved and cherished her, Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. Kagome leaned back into arms and tilted her head upward so he could have better access.

"Hmm…well hello there." Kagome giggled as she backed away so she could see him.

"Hi yourself." Inuyasha growled, before he started to whine, "Now why did you have to go and put space between us? Come back here I wasn't done yet."

"We have to be careful about Rin seeing us, remember? I am not even sure it is okay for us to be sitting like this." Kagome frowned thoughtfully as she watch Rin high step.

"If you attempt to get up from this spot or move further away from me, I will push you down on this nice hard wood surface and commence to make out with you." Inuyasha growled into her neck, which sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome laughed quietly, "If you could. How do you know you are stronger than me? I work out regularly."

"I don't need to work out to be strong." Inuyasha murmured as he kissed her head.

"Yeah, right. It isn't like you are a demon or superman, you know. You and I are humble humans who have to work out to keep up our health, looks, and are strength." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha trailed his hand over her stomach making her gasp, "Right, we are both simple human beings with normal feelings."

"If you don't behave…I…I-I will back off and no more kisses for a full week." Kagome stated weakly.

Inuyasha paused before laughing hysterically. He let go of her as he laid down. Kagome turned to see him holding his stomach. Kagome frowned and stiffly said, "You don't think I could do it?"

Inuyasha wiped away his tears as he stated, "Kagome, who pounced on who? All I did was give you one simple kiss and suddenly you were trying to seduce me!"

"One simple kiss? You got to be kidding. You had your tongue and your hands perform tasks that wouldn't even categorized in the same region as simple." Kagome said angrily as she turned from him. Kagome pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. Inuyasha sighed as he sat up and wrapped his arms once more around Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her hair again, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong. I did kiss you kind of rough, didn't I? I am sure you could stay a week without kissing me. I don't know how I would handle it, and to be truthful I don't want to. I'm sorry and I want you to know that I love you. Please forgive my stupid self."

Kagome squirmed as she felt him kiss her the base of her neck. Kagome tried to push him away but when he didn't budge, Kagome sighed and gave up. She leaned back into his touch and slowly let her legs out. "Fine…you know it should be illegal to use kissing in such a way."

"I am just glad it's working, to be frank." Inuyasha smiled, "I really love you, you know."

"I know…and do you know what?" Kagome looked up and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "I really love you, too."

Inuyasha groaned, "Can I please kiss you? PLEASE?"

Kagome smiled as she backed up to see him squirming. "Not in front of Rin." Kagome then turned her attention onto Rin and was shocked to see her start doing tricks with the soccer ball.

"Let's go inside, then. Please?" Inuyasha put his head on her back.

Kagome slowly stood, stretched, then called out to Rin, "Rin? I am going to get some lemonade! Keep it going, and keep those knees high!" Rin gave her the thumbs up, before returning onto her ball.

Inuyasha watched her dumb founded as she walked past him. Kagome stopped before opening the door and turned to look at him. Kagome almost busted out laughing when she saw his confused and hurt look. "Are you coming, darling?" Kagome asked sweetly as she posed seductively.

Inuyasha almost started panting right there. He had to gulp his air down before keeping himself under control. "Uh…yeah!" Inuyasha scrambled onto his feet as he ran into the kitchen, fallowing her.

Rin watched her sister and Inuyasha go inside and shook her head. Who were they kidding? She knew exactly what they were going to go do. Why Kagome was trying to keep it a secret was a mystery to her. Hadn't they seen movies were kissing was going on? So what if their mom was a total screw ball. Fact was their mother was a flippen whore. For a long time she had believed love was like that. The horrible fights, drunken nights, and terrible hits.

When she met Sango and Miroku she was so stunned to see Miroku bend over backwards trying to make sure Sango was alright. The love in their eyes was so hard to ignore. After that she had opened her eyes and began to watch the world. She began understand everything.

She once had tried to find a good guy to experiment with…but when the time came to flirt or even when she could have kissed him…she froze up. All she could see was memories of when she was raped. She ended up running away and never telling Kagome. She was so ashamed.

After that, Rin believed that it was no use. She was never going to get rid of that picture in her head. To be fair she kept close to her sister and if any guy wanted to get near her she would make sure his attentions went else where.

Yet…now….she wasn't sure what to do. Kagome went through all lot of painful crap that Rin never had to go through. Kagome was beaten half dead several times by their mother and her lovers. Kagome worked late and studied hard for her sake.

For a long time, Kagome ignored everyone. All she cared about was Rin, work, and school. There wasn't any room for anything else. Then Sango came along and Kagome opened up a little. Before they knew it Miroku had entered and there they were. Through all this Kagome kept herself apart from all the guys. Emotionally tuned out.

Then, Inuyasha showed up out of nowhere. Kagome was totally taken off guard. He was so attentive and so careful. Inuyasha never gave up despite Kagome's efforts. He gave her a reason to smile, laugh, and to be herself. Kagome was changing and it the change was happening so fast. Rin doubted Kagome noticed.

Every time Inuyasha looked at her sister…there was a light and such a longing in his eyes that it took her breath away. He loved her. Inuyasha truly loved Kagome. Rin didn't doubt Kagome felt the same way. It was clear that they loved each other without any restrictions.

Rin growled frustrated as she kicked the ball with all her might. Why couldn't she find something like that? Was she forever doomed? Could she shut the door like Kagome was doing? Would those images ever disappear from her memory? Rin walked onto the patio and slumped down in a chair. Rin picked up a towel and wiped her face off.

Sure there was Toru on her soccer team. He always fallowed her around and took care of her. He even tried asking her out once. Rin shook her head. There was no way she could go after Toru. There was no way she could look up into his face and feel the things Kagome and Sango were going through. There was no way. Toru was just…not really a friend. He was more of …a…person that she had to deal with every day.

Rin closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. She took in the smell of the garden and slowly calmed herself.

"Rin, would you like a drink?"

Rin sat up startled as she saw Sesshoumaru a few steps in front of her. He was holding a tray of lemonade and two glasses. Rin gulped and slowly nodded. Sesshoumaru set the tray on the table and started to pour her some lemonade.

Rin almost wanted to cry. Why did he have to look so sexy? Why did he have to this kind of effect on her heart? Rin froze. Slowly she touched her heart. Wha…?

Sesshoumaru did his best to ignore her. Usually when a human exercises, the smell that their body gives off is enough to make him puke, but her scent…why did she have to smell so good? Not only that but she looked so sexy and…if she just got done having sex. Sesshoumaru almost growled as he tried pushed the image out of his head.

As he set the glass down next to her, he noticed the look of shock on her face and when he saw her hand go to her heart, Sesshoumaru flew into panic mode.

"Rin? Rin are you okay? Does your heart hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked as he immediately went to her side and took her hand making her look at him.

Rin jumped a little and just stared into his eyes. She looked so scared. "Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin's eyes went huge as she whipped her head around so she was looking at the floor. "Rin? Are you in pain?" Sesshoumaru asked starting to get angry. Rin shook her head and startled him again as she looked up at him and smiled as she signaled she was fine.

Sesshoumaru was about to yell at her for delaying her answer when he noticed…he was still holding her hand. OOOHHHH CRAP! Sesshoumaru slowly commanded his hand to let go of hers but to his astonishment…it didn't.

Rin noticed his gaze and she blushed. Slowly, she took her hand out of his and picked up her glass and gulped it down. After she gulped that down she refilled her drink. The whole time she drank her lemonade, Sesshoumaru stared at her frozen.

When she took her hand away, he wanted to snatch it back. He wanted to do so many things that it was truly embarrassing. Sesshoumaru mumbled a good-bye before marching into the house. He had to calm down. The images of her under him were killing. He had to stop…NOW! She was a pathetic human…that was it! She held no importance to him. She was…perfect…no!

Sesshoumaru marched downstairs and began to punch the punching bag. The scent surrounded him…it was pure torture. Sesshoumaru growled as he battled his demon. How was he going to be able to keep this up? Was sort of curse did his brother put on him?

Meanwhile, Rin was trembling. The glass in her hands was ice cold but her body was burning up as if she had just exercised again. Her heart raced…her breathing was erratic. What was that…when she looked at him…there was a sort of a flash feeling. It was like he was sucking her in. Slowly…yet surely…the look on his face when he asked if she was alright. Usually, when getting any attention Rin would just shrug it off on someone else. It was another reason why she played soccer the way she did, but when he looked her away she was actually THRILLED to have him care.

Rin slowly sat back in the chair. Sesshoumaru was sexy to be sure…but…he was so cold. His mask kept going back on and shutting everyone out. Sesshoumaru did everything with a business sense so that everything that he did, it felt like there were no emotions involved. It is what freaked her out in their first meeting. It was like he didn't even care who she was or what happened after he rescued her. He just did it like it was a job he was supposed to do.

Sesshoumaru was certainly what the Takashi members needed for their company. He was certainly brilliant and controlled; the complete opposite of Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his feelings into everything that he did. It was what made Rin like him in the first place. He always seemed so sincere and kind that you knew he couldn't possible have it in him to hurt anyone intentionally.

How could Sesshoumaru pull out such feelings? What was so special about him? Why did her body act this way? Why was she even thinking about this?? He way older…yeah, that's right! Sesshoumaru was 26 and she was a measly 17! HA! That was a perfect reason why she shouldn't even be considering them like that.

What else? OH! He saw her as a chore. He was her babysitter. What babysitter dated the kid that they were attending? BLAH! Rin desperately thought trying to calm her body.

But…The same scenes kept playing in her head. When he first challenged her to soccer to the time when he fed her. Rin blushed as she thought of him crushing her to his chest…of sitting in his lap…and the look of concern that would cross over Sesshoumaru's gorgeous features the moment he saw something wrong.

Rin slowly laid her head on the table in front of her. What was she going to do?

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome gulped the fear down as she and Rin held hands a few feet away from the trailer. Rin squeezed her hand making Kagome look at her. Rin's eyes were filled with fear, but Rin just nodded and together they both took a step towards their own personal hell.

As they neared, the animal sounds stopped one by one. It was if all the animals sensed the evil that laid in the rundown mobile home. The only sound that could be heard was the river's muffled laughter as it ran through the woods. Kagome and Rin stopped and hid behind some bushes and watched the mobile home for some sign of life. The lights were off and there was no sound. Maybe she was asleep…maybe she was gone…the girls could only pray maybe…

Kagome pointed towards their secret entrance. Rin nodded and went first. Kagome sighed as she tugged their suit cases after her. Kagome wasn't watching were she was going when she bumped into Rin. When Kagome looked at Rin, she knew something was up. Rin was sitting in the entrance to the room and she just sat and stared up too scared to do anything. Kagome immediately dropped the bags and went to Rin's side. Kagome put her arms in front of Rin protecting her from the scariest sight Kagome had ever witnessed.

Standing over the hole stood their mother holding a knife. Her arms were crossed, clothes filthy, and stunk of alcohol. "So…you girls finally decided to come back home."

Kagome felt Rin shiver and cower. Kagome was suddenly filled with instant hate and courage. Glaring, Kagome jumped out of the hole, "Rin…stay were you are. Oh, dear…did we forget to tell where we were going?" Kagome lashed out at her mother. "Last time I checked…you didn't give a damn about what we did or where we went. I mean we don't question you when you come home late at night pissed carrying some stranger into our home!!"

Her mother's eyes glistened with hate, "You whore! Who are you to talk to me like that? If it weren't for me, you two would be separated and who knows where you would be! I do what I can to pull this family through and all you do is party! When do I party?"

"Oh? I'm suddenly the whore now? How can that be when I am a virgin, huh? You are the one selling yourself around. Pathetic." Kagome spit out the words.

Kagome watched her mother snicker, "I provide quality company to those less fortunate. You are the one who goes to that little rich boy and begs for money. You sit there and play around with his emotions even though you just want his money!"

Kagome stepped forward and without hesitation, slapped her mother to the ground. The moment her hand touched her mother's cheek…instant regret washed over her. No…in all the years that they were abused she had never raised a hand to her mother…never. Kagome watched in horror as the evil aura around her mother intensified to a level that hadn't been reached since their father first died.

"Rin," Kagome whispered, "Get out of here. Leave…go to Sango's. Just go!" Kagome didn't waste any attention on Rin. She watched in horror as she watched her mother stand and hold up the butcher knife. Kagome felt her heart jump and then race to imaginable speeds.

"YOU…DARE…LAY…A HAND…ON ME??!!" The roar tore through Kagome and suddenly she could feel the adrenalin race though her veins.

All of a sudden her mother struck out and Kagome dodged. Her mother's howls as she missed seemed to echo through the forest. Kagome jumped over the bed just a second before her mother plunged the knife through the bed. Kagome quickly dumped her clothes out of plastic food carrier and blocked the next attack. Kagome slowly made her way out of the room away from Rin. As soon as they got into the living room, Kagome stopped moving quickly and began reflecting the attacks.

Kagome thanked God when her mother sloppily attacked and knocked over the TV. Whatever God did to make a person's mind slow while drunk…Kagome thanked him over and over. By now, if her mother hadn't been drinking, Kagome would have been bleeding.

Suddenly, her mother bent and dove forward knocking Kagome down like a football tackler. Kagome bit back a curse as her head banged against the floor. Kagome tried to roll over when a searing pain in her arm made her scream. Kagome heard her mother's laugh and her weight as she sat on her back keeping her pinned.

"You like that? That's what you get for hitting me!" Kagome's mother turned the knife in Kagome's arm making her scream again. Then…suddenly the weight was gone. Kagome gingerly rolled over and very carefully looked at her arm…the knife…was in her upper arm. Kagome looked up to see Rin fight her mother off. Kagome cursed. When would that girl listen to her? Kagome bit back a scream as she got up and went into her bedroom. With one arm she pulled the gun from under their mattress and charged into the living room. Kagome's mother was sitting on Rin and strangling her. Kagome shot up in the roof once to get her attention.

At the sound of the gun, their mother jumped away from Rin. Rin was coughing and gasping for air. Kagome looked at Rin to see if there were any other wounds…as far as she could tell there weren't any. Kagome then turned her attention to the scared creature shivering in front of her gun.

"Get out." Kagome hissed. When the woman gave her a confused look Kagome shouted, "GET OUT! LEAVE AND NEVR COME BACK! I swear if you ever come back here…I will fill you so full of lead I will be able to use you for a pencil! GET OUT!!!" to make her point, Kagome shot up in the air twice.

With a terrified scream, the whore ran out of the mobile home and into the sunset. Rin looked up at Kagome and immediately jumped up to catch her. Kagome was struggling to stay awake. Her body felt so heavy.

"Rin…dial…Inuyasha…now….quick before I faint." Kagome dropped the gun and held her arm in pain. Rin took up the gun and ran to their room.

Rin stashed the gun in one of the suitcases as she took out Kagome's new cell phone. Rin dashed back to find Kagome laboring for breath. Rin quickly dialed Inuyasha's cell phone.

It seemed like forever before he picked up.

"Hey baby! Man, it hasn't been an hour and yet you are missing me already?" Inuyasha laughed.

When nothing answered him he began to get nervous. Something wasn't right. "Kagome? Kagome, baby? Are you there?"

"Inu…I need you to come and get me. I-GAH!- pick us up where you dropped us off…hurry!! Please…I can't hold on." Kagome said trying to control her breathing. Rin was holding the phone to Kagome's ear and it was just angled in such a way Inuyasha could hear every breath and silent moan.

"I'm on my way…Hold on!" Inuyasha hung up.

Kagome bent over in pain. Gritting her teeth she hissed out the words, "Rin, help me up. We have to get to the road now!"

Rin wrapped her arms around her sister and heaved up. The blood was everywhere…oh god…please don't let her die!!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Inuyasha slammed on the breaks right where he dropped the girls off no longer than 45 minutes ago. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped out of the car and scanned the woods. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru began growling. Inuyasha stepped forward when it hit him…the smell of blood hit is nostrils strong and fresh. The boys dashed forward as they saw Rin stagger under the weight of Kagome.

Inuyasha about died at the sight. A huge knife was sticking out of Kagome's arm…no…blood covered both girls. Inuyasha immediately took Kagome from the weary Rin. Having been relieved of her burden, Rin passed out into Sesshoumaru's arms. Both boys dashed back to the car. Inuyasha sat in the front holding Kagome close, while Sesshoumaru laid Rin down and put a seat belt on her.

"Sesshoumaru…hurry!" Inuyasha pleaded as he stared at the ever growing cold girl in his arms.

Sesshoumaru gunned into night.

Kagome felt really dizzy and…cold. She could feel that she was in a car and it was speeding. She heard an angels sob, "Kagome, hold on babe! I am going to save you! Just hold on!"

"Inu…?" Kagome breathed.

"Don't speak baby…just hold on. Listen to me! You had better not leave me!!"

Kagome smiled weakly, "Angel's shouldn't cry…" With that Kagome passed out into a cold painless sleep.

333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran into the hospital holding both girls. As soon as the nurses saw the blood, they immediately flew into action. Both boys were relieved from the girls and watched in horror as the girls were whisked away.

Police ran in and surrounded both boys. Sesshoumaru had managed to get 8 police cars on his tail before the police figured what was going on. After that they gave them a full escort. Both boys were hounded for answers.

Inuyasha could make sense of the questions that were being thrown at him. In the midst of everything a nurse handed him a patient form and Inuyasha looked at it stunned. Just when things were getting too much, the form was snatched out of his hands. Numbly, Inuyasha looked into his mother's face. She was pale, but she looked like she could kill.

"Sesshoumaru! Take your brother over there and sit down! I will handle this!" Izayoi roared making everyone go quiet.

Sesshoumaru slowly put his arm around Inuyasha and led both of them into chairs. Inuyasha slumped in his seat and he absent minded wiped the tears off his face, but as soon as it was dry…his eyes would fill and pour out gallons. Inuyasha looked at the floor and just watched the tiles swim before his eyes.

Mr. Takashi stared at his broken boys. Sesshoumaru had his head in his hands to hide the face in which the mask had fallen from. Inuyasha, gave up trying to hide his pain. The boy was sobbing. Mr. Takashi growled, whoever did this was going to die.

Izayoi filled out the girl's paperwork while Mr. Takashi answered all the questions he could.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rin woke with a start to find herself in a white hospital room. Rin groaned trying to remember what happened. When everything flashed back to her, Rin jumped out of the bed and ran to find Kagome. Rin thanked her lucky stars that the hospital people kept her in her clothes.

As soon as she made it out of the room, everyone began yelling at her to stop. Rin ignored everyone as she ran toward the surgery room. Right before she got there, she felt Sesshoumaru's arms tighten around her. Crying Rin struggled against him.

Sesshoumaru rested his mouth on her neck as he growled a calming growl. Rin could feel it pulse through her calming her…but the tears didn't stop. Sesshoumaru turned her around and picked her up. Rin wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his neck. Sesshoumaru stood there holding her tightly trying to control his breathing.

Sesshoumaru had no idea how long they stayed like that. Sesshoumaru jumped out of it when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Son, take her away. We have permission to take her home. She will need to be back here in the morning, but just get her changed and let her sleep. Izayoi is waiting for you in the car."

Sesshoumaru looked lost as he nodded to his father. Sesshoumaru let Rin slide to the ground as he directed her through the crowd. When they got to the front Rin froze when she saw Inuyasha's face white with pain. Inuyasha ran up to her and searched in her eyes for an answer. Rin slowly unclenched a hand from Sesshoumaru to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held onto it.

Sesshoumaru slowly untangled them, "I need to get her home, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes snapped up into his brothers as he nodded. Inuyasha stepped away from them and sat back down in his chair.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and to his surprise…she held up her arms to him, begging him to pick her up. Without commenting, Sesshoumaru picked her up and cradled her to him. Slowly, he made his way to the car.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Foxgem: Sorry that the incerpts are so short! --!

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rin sat up in bed dazed. She was sleeping in a huge canopy bed that was blue and white. Rin looked out the huge window at the sun as it washed over her. Slowly she laid down and hugged her pillow. Kagome…

Yesterday was a bloody nightmare. When Kagome had told her to run…she had wanted to. She wanted to run fast and not stop until there was enough space, but then a wave of shame hit her as she watched Kagome defend them. Rin had jumped up and grabbed a baseball bat. At Kagome's scream, she had gone in running not caring what happened to her. With all of her strength she hit her mother off Kagome.

There was just so…much blood. Rin gripped the pillow as she began to cry again. Her throat throbbed as she remembered blacking out when she was being strangled. All of a sudden, all the memories of the past hit her in one nightmare. They were no longer separate. They were together in a heart breaking strength.

Rin grabbed her hair in fistfuls trying to stop the memories from surfacing. She felt cool hands go along her hands and removed her hands from her hair. Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru as he held both of her hands in one. He was sitting on her bed and with one hand he caressed her cheek. Rin looked up at him in pure misery.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Kagome is going to be just fine. Inuyasha came home last night after being told that she was going to be okay. He is here sleeping from the drugs Izayoi gave him. Everyone is going to be fine."

Rin shook her head as she tried to pull out of his grasp. No, nothing was FINE! She had let Kagome down! If she had been able to speak, she could have called Inuyasha right away. She could have gotten help! She could have told the police everything so Mr. and Mrs. Takashi didn't have to! Rin was horrible!!

Sesshoumaru frowned in frustration. How was he supposed to know what she was talking about? Sesshoumaru made his hand become like iron, not letting her go. "Rin, I command you to calm yourself! You need rest as well."

Rin shook her head again. No, what she needed was to be more! She needed Kagome!!

Sesshoumaru suddenly growled frustrated and flipped her so he was now on top pinning her to the bed. Her eyes flew open in horror. Sesshoumaru shook with anger, "Rin, I have no idea what happened. No one does. All we know is that you carried your half dead sister out of the forest and both of you were covered in blood."

When Rin shook her head again, he nodded, "Yes, it was all Kagome's but, someone tried to strangle you. You have horrible bruises all around your neck." Gingerly, he traced them, making Rin shiver, "You about killed Inuyasha and me. The worrying you put me through is enough for me to want to yell at you for hours! Will you stop fighting and for once let me take care of you? It is the least you can do for putting me through that!"

Rin stared up at him through tear filled eyes. Slowly Rin mouthed, 'okay'. The relief was so profound as Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her. Slowly, Sesshoumaru laid on the bed and pulled Rin to him. Rin snuggled into his chest and let him surround her in his warmth. Before too long, Rin was passed out sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru groaned. What in the world was he going to do now? Sesshoumaru leaned down and breathed in her clean scent and smiled as he fell asleep.

Izayoi and her husband stared as they watched their older son fall asleep next to Rin is stunned silence. Who was this boy? It couldn't possibly be their Sesshoumaru! He hated humans and thought girls silly. Who was this wonderful caring boy?

6666

Foxgem: YEAH! I felt bad for not updating sooner so this 8 more pages than I am used to. Hope you like it!! I didn't plan this. It just happened. REVIEW!!


	13. Secrets

Chapter 12

Foxgem: Hey guys! Well, I am embarrassed. There were so many spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter. I am going to watch what I saw from now on and I AM going to proof read everything. So sorry!

Chapter 12- Secrets

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes as the sun glared on his face. Groaning, he turned over to find a peaceful sleeping Rin curled up against his side. Sesshoumaru gulped as he slowly backed away from the girl. What was he doing? This was wrong. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up while watching for some sign saying she was awake. 

It was clear that she was still exhausted. Her breathing was deep, and there were dark rings around her eyes. Her body was curled in a ball within the blankets, making her look like an Eskimo. Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to the door. Right when he was about to reach for the door handle, he heard Rin whimper. Sesshoumaru turned away from the door and was by her side within seconds. Her eyes were clenched tightly and her body shook. Without realizing what he was doing, his finger reached out and traced her face. At his touch, Rin sighed and fell back in a deep sleep. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down to where the horrible purple bruises lay around her neck. Sesshoumaru quieted the roar he wanted to lash out. Who did this? Who would dare to hurt her? Sesshoumaru took several deep breaths to gain control. He wanted to find, torture, and kill the one responsible. 

Sesshoumaru suddenly froze when he realized what he was doing. Stiffly he stood up and began backing out of the room. What was going on? This was wrong, Wrong, WRONG! These feelings were wrong, his wishes were wrong, and that girl was just plain wrong! He was dating a really hot model demon that would be perfect for him. He did not want a puny human. He shouldn't want that puny human!

Sesshoumaru walked back to his room and angrily laid down on his bed. He growled as he covered his eyes with his arm. What was he going to do?

Just when he was forming his plan, Izayoi walked into his room. "How are you doing?"

"Go away; I do not need drugs to help with my sleep. Leave." Sesshoumaru growled.

Izayoi laughed, "I noticed that when you fell asleep on Rin's bed." Slowly Izayoi's smile fell away, "I am rotten at this…but…can you help me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed angrily as he uncovered his face. "What do you need help with? Why can't my father help you?"

"He is dealing with the police and work. I need a…outlet. Will you help me?" Izayoi asked as she sat on his bed. 

Sesshoumaru sat up and frowned at her, "I have a few minutes. What is it?"

Izayoi sighed frustrated, "I am so upset that I can't get any answers from all of this. Who would do such a thing? I really doubt it was an accident, and that it was any of those girls fault…but what happened?" Izayoi slowly rubbed her arms.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I will find out. I can't wait to question Kagome. If only Rin would open her mouth."

Izayoi watched his face as she laid a hand on his. "There is more than that, right? There is something more that is seriously pissing you off."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he pulled away from her. "Don't assume anything. Was that all that was on your mind?" Sesshoumaru slid off the bed and began to walk.

"Sesshoumaru, it would help if you would just talk about it. I am here and I am more than willing to listen to you talk." Izayoi pleaded.

Sesshoumaru froze and turned to her. "You are not my mother. You are my father's second wife. In honor to him, I was willing to let you talk. Instead of getting things off your mind, you are using this as an excuse to get into my head. You are manipulating the situation. Get out of my sight."

Izayoi frowned as she stood up facing him, "I may not be your mother, Sesshoumaru, but I AM here for you. I am trying to be everything you and Inuyasha need. Do you know how hard it is to be accepted by this family? My own family won't talk to me after I married to your father and your extended family won't acknowledge me, either. I am alone in this world. My only family is Inuyasha, you, and your father. I am grateful for Inuyasha accepting me, but I want to get to know you. I want to know what it is to be a mother! It is hard enough trying to accept the fact that I can't bear children, and the only chance I have to experience what it is like to be a mother, I get ignored. Do you know what it feels like?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his stepmother stunned. Sesshoumaru opened and closed his mouth twice before he decided to keep his mouth closed. 

When she saw he was having a hard time trying to make sense of her words, her gaze softened and she sat back down on the bed. "With everything that is going on, your father and I thought it would be a good time for us to bond. I have tried over and over to win your respect and love. I can't imagine what you went through after your mother died. With your father stuck at work all day and when he was home he couldn't look at you without seeing her. 

"You were left to be raised by servants and had to raise Inuyasha all by yourself. By the time your father woke up and stopped mourning he suddenly realized how much he lost with you two boys. When he tried to close the gap between you…it just got bigger. He knew you needed a mother, but he didn't see how anyone could take her place. I don't claim to take your mothers place. I know she was amazing, and I am not…but I am here to lift your burden. I am here to share. I…I just want us to be a family." 

Sesshoumaru watched his stepmother bow her head. Sesshoumaru made a fist as he looked down at his feet. "It is a bit too late for that. Too many things have happened. Our family was too broken by the time you joined. My father and brother wish to pretend that some things didn't happened and they push reality aside. I am the only one in this family who realizes what my priorities lie. My mother wasn't a real mother and that is all I am going to say on this matter. You have brought my father joy as well as Inuyasha. Do not try to conquer me also. I did not need anyone back then nor do I need anyone now. You cannot rewrite what has already happened."

Izayoi touched his hand. "I know, but you can decide your future. Can you at least try to get over it?"

"I don't 'try' anything. I do, but I will not do this foolish thing you ask of me. I cannot." Sesshoumaru drew his hand away from her.

Izayoi clasped her hands together. "There is a girl down the hall who is more like you than you care to realize. She has been through many trials and is still bearing the guilt. I need help to understand her. Would you help me in order to aid her? Let me understand what I need to do to make her pain go away."

Sesshoumaru stepped away from her. "I don't know what you are talking about. She is nothing like me. I'm a fierce demon Prince who will inherit my fathers legacy. I am graceful and powerful. She is a weak human."

Izayoi smiled, "Maybe you are right about those things, but I was talking about other things."

It was silent for a while before Sesshoumaru managed to ask, "What did happen to her?"

Izayoi sighed, "Rin is Kagome's niece. Rin's mother used to sleep around and drink. Fearing for her granddaughter, Kagome's mother took Rin and threw out Kagome's older sister. Life was good for awhile… until Rin's mother showed up suddenly. Kagome didn't go into detail, but I believe Rin was attacked by her mother. That is why she has the scar. You saw how low it was and how aged it was. I don't think she is able to bear children either. If she was in such a danger that could cause such a scar, than there must have been a terrible beating that fallowed. Rin is carrying a huge secret inside. Kagome won't let out anymore and I am at a loss. If we don't break their secret soon…we might loose Inuyasha's intended."

Sesshoumaru jerked away from her. "She is what? You believe in that 'intended' stuff."

Izayoi chuckled, "Yes, I do. I felt it with your father." Izayoi stopped smiling. "If she were to die…I am afraid you would loose Inuyasha, too. We need to crack the secret, Sesshoumaru, without insulting them. I need help."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I…do not…know…how. I don't know if I should."

"Will you at least think about this?"

"I will consider your proposal."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rin slowly awoke and groaned when the sun reached her eyes. Rin reached out to feel for Sesshoumaru, but opened her eyes after her hands clutched nothing. To her disappointment, Sesshoumaru was gone. Rin slowly sat up and rested her chin on her knees. Slowly, she felt tears rise up in her eyes. Kagome…

"NO! You are not allowed in there! Do you hear me? The poor child has been through enough! STOP!" Rin jerked up when she heard Izayoi's frightened voice.

A second later an old aged man barged into her room. Rin slowly shrank back. He was thin, black/white hair and had cold blue eyes. 

He stopped at the end of her bed and bowed, "I am Chief Inspector Genbu. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have a couple questions I would like for you to answer. Would you mind answering them?"

Rin frowned at man and shook her head before touching her throat; unfortunately the Chief Inspector didn't notice the hand movement. He only saw the shake of the head. "Good. Now, I would like you to give me your full name, birth date, and phone number." The Inspector took a pad of paper out and a pen. 

Rin shook her head again and touched her throat. The Chief Inspector's frown became worse. "You will answer my questions or I will personally take you downtown for with holding information!" 

"That's ENOUGH!" Izayoi roared. Rin looked astonished as the little woman threw herself in between them. The Inspector didn't even giver a second glance before snapping his fingers. Two police men walked in and forcefully removed Izayoi from the room.

"I want answers and I will get them. Will you speak to me or do I need to take you downtown?" the Inspector barked the question.

Rin flinched and felt herself go pale. 

"Well? Will you answer me?" 

Rin felt the tears fall from her face as she shook her head 'no'. 

10 minutes later the Chief Inspector had her in hand cuffs and directing her through the media and into his police car. 

Rin turned away from the cameras and the flashing. The noise was deafening. Why were they all acting like this? This was just a huge misunderstanding! There was no need for the stupid media or anything else for that matter. Why did it matter? 

"RIN!" 

Rin turned back to see Izayoi fighting the police to get to her. 

"SHE CAN'T TALK! YOU IDIOTS! SHE CAN'T TALK!" Izayoi tried roaring over the media. 

By now all the cameras were angled on Rin's terrified face. She was pale, shaking, and sobbing. She was the perfect damsel in distress and the handcuffs were a nice twist. Rin took a step towards Izayoi when the Inspector grabbed her arm and dragged her into the car. Rin banged her head on the car and blacked out. 

She heard sirens and felt the car shift. Her vision was all blotchy but as her vision cleared she saw the mansion fade out of sight. Rin sighed as she sank down into the seats with her tears pouring from her eyes. Rin's whole body shook with the sobs. The Inspector had no idea what to make of her. At first glance he would say she was the one guilty but the tears and the way she shook had him second guessing. The Inspector shrugged and turned his attention on the road.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Rin sat in a dark room with a roaring head ache. She was parched and couldn't signal for water because her hands were tied behind her back. She had already cried every once of water in her body and now she was left with a headache, a bright light, and the Inspector yelling at her.

He kept demanding answers from her and all she could was shake her head. Rin felt light headed and sick. When was he going to shut up? Rin then turned her thoughts on the whole speaking idea. Before it was easier not to talk, but now…holy crap. She needed to be able to speak. There was no way she was going to be able to help Kagome or get herself out of there.

Rin looked up at the clock again to check the time. The time was now 5:14! They took her around 4:30…well that was the time when they finally put her in that stupid room. Rin shifted uncomfortably as she thought of Kagome…bloody, cold and still. Rin shivered. 

"MAKE WAY! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO MOVE! DAMN YOU ALL!" Sesshoumaru's roar tore through the sound proof room. Rin shook from the force. A second later the door was pulled off it's hinges and went flying. Rin frowned against the light as she saw a very pissed Sesshoumaru making his way towards her. Who was this guy? He just tore the door to bits and yelled through a sound proof room. Who in the crap was he?

Truth be told, Rin didn't really care as long as he got her out of there. Sesshoumaru marched over to her and frowned at the cuffs that were holding her in the seat. Sesshoumaru pushed the Inspector up against the wall and growled for the keys. The poor Inspector tried to be forceful with him, but with another roar…the Inspector almost threw the keys at him.

Sesshoumaru dropped the Inspector and quickly undid her cuffs from behind her back. As soon as she felt her hands loose, Rin fell forward with a groan. She didn't fall very far when Sesshoumaru caught her. He quietly picked her up in his arms. Rin was pushed against his strong warm chest and began to snuggle into his warmth.

She was shaking and felt so cold. Sesshoumaru wanted to murder the lot of them. Sesshoumaru then carried her out of the police station with everyone clamoring around them trying to get him to listen. Rin snuggled further and groaned when they were met with more cameras. Sesshoumaru's limo driver opened the door for them and Sesshoumaru put her in the car before shutting the door and turning to the police.

"Her name is Rin Higurashi. She is 16 and hasn't been able to talk for about 10 years, you ignorant bastards! My mother was trying to explain it to you before you took her away! Maybe if you did your bloody jobs right you would have known she couldn't speak. Thanks to you her name is now soiled and she is exhausted. You just undid everything that I have tried to heal in the last 24 hours! BASTARDS!" With that Sesshoumaru got in the limo.

Rin was laid out on the seat snuggling up to the back of the car seat cushions. Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his coat around her body. Rin smiled as she caught his scent. Her arms tightened around him as she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as soon as her arms tightened. 

Sesshoumaru was really trying his best to control his temper. It had been years since he had yelled in front of the press. He just acted like an uncontrolled pup, and wasn't going to stop hearing about for years. The media would blow it all out of proportion. Great, he really didn't need this.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone went off and quickly reached for it when Rin groaned from the noise. 

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Darling, what was that on the T.V. right now? Was that really you? And who is the little chick." Kagura whined into the phone.

Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from groaning. He REALLY didn't need this. "I am going to command you for the last time to never use that title for me. As I explained to you before, I am under my brothers command. I have no say what I do and where I go. Do you really believe I would spend time with any human, willingly? I am one of the most powerful demons left alive and have been alive for centuries. I do not have time to remind you or to correct you. You annoy me." Sesshoumaru growled in the phone.

"But you were there holding her tightly against you and were protecting her. The media is going crazy. They are calling her your new girlfriend! I'm your girlfriend! Not that twit." Kagura growled back.

"I am very aware of who I was dating. You were never given he right to address me in such a manner. As of right now, we are on break. You will attend my parent's anniversary in two months time. Use this time to reflect just who you are dealing with. You should be grateful that you are considered worthy enough to bare my pups. Good-bye." Sesshoumaru shut his phone and turned it off. Sesshoumaru then squeezed Rin and pulled her more tightly against his body. Her scent calmed him. 

Rin kept her breathing even and didn't respond to his arms tightening their grip on her. Demon? Pups? Human? Rin had no idea what to make the information he leaked out. He claimed to be an…upper class demon? He didn't want anything to do with humans and yet…was he not spending time with her? Okay, so Inuyasha was making him…but he was not here telling Sesshoumaru to hold her. Inuyasha didn't tell Sesshoumaru to sleep with her. She was positive. 

Rin wanted to smile. He wasn't human…he WASN'T human! Sesshoumaru was a wonderful demon who wouldn't ever hurt her! Rin wanted to cry out in relief. No wonder he was so strong! He would protect her… 

Rin relaxed and was soon asleep.

2222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to some very bright lights. Kagome looked around and she soon focused on a very flower decorated hospital room. Kagome tried to touch some white lilies by her bed was stopped by a gentle pull on her hand. Kagome looked down at her hand and almost fainted. Ugh! Needles…

Kagome looked away from the horrible offending pointy object and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch looking adorable. He had a pink soft blanket pulled up to his chin and he looked exhausted. Kagome just laid there in bed staring at him. For the first time in her life…she felt content. Inuyasha was here and ready to take care of her. Kagome sighed happily. 

Then…reality set in. What on Earth was she going to tell him? What was she going to tell the police? Kagome felt the tears coming. He deserved the truth. He would need the truth. If she lied to him…she would loose him. Could she give him up? No…never. Kagome bit her lip. She was going have to say the truth. If she didn't…everyone would be hurt. Especially since the police were involved. There was no question in that. Of course they would be. Attempted murder…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly.

Kagome smiled through her tears. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha was at her side in seconds. "Kagome, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Are you in pain? What can I do? Is there anything you need or want?" Inuyasha asked in a rush.

Kagome smiled, "Can you lay down next to me?"

"Are you sure? I mean…I should be letting you rest."

"I've rested enough. I want to feel you. I want to smell you. I don't feel safe without you." Kagome closed her eyes.

Within seconds she felt the bed shift and he was laying beside her, holding her awkwardly. They laid there in silence until Kagome felt his body start shaking. Kagome opened her eyes and saw him crying.

"Inuyasha…why are you crying?"

Inuyasha swallowed, "Can you honestly ask that? Do you not know what I've been through in the last two days? In one day, I saw you go from being happy, healthy, and in love crushed into a feeble, dying, and sickly girl. I will never be able to get that picture out of my head. I love you…I love you! I was forced to imagine a life without you. How could you do that to me? Promise me you will never again put me though that!"

Kagome moved his hair out of his eyes. "I promise. Inuyasha…I know you need the truth. You deserve it. I will tell you the truth. I will, but you need to remember…" Kagome took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I am alive. I am going to heal, and I will never stop loving you."

"Kagome…Kagome." Inuyasha touched her forehead with his as he closed his eyes. His arms tightened around her as he asked, "Is it that hard to tell me the truth?"

"If I tell the truth, I will jeopardize everything Rin and I have worked for in the last 10 years. It is extremely hard…Rin would be, will be, very displeased." Kagome whispered.

"Then it is only fair for me to tell you the truth. I haven't been honest with you. I need to tell you something also. How about, you tell me yours and I will tell you mine." 

"Okay. Deal."

"You go first."

Kagome closed her eyes. "No, I need you to go first. I feel nauseous about what you have to say."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I can't accept that. I am the one who needs to know. All I see in my head is you bleeding and your body slowly growing colder in my arms…Kagome. I really need to know."

Kagome reached over and traced his hand with hers. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I should make you go first…but I don't have the strength. Rin isn't my sister…she is my niece. My real sister's name is Kikyo. She is Rin's mother and really is a horrible girl. She left home at age 19 and came back two years later and dropped Rin with my parents. Anyway, Kikyo sometimes shows up at the house and when she does she is usually drunk, or drugged. 

"My father died and so the duty of raising us fell to our mother. She found an upstanding job as a secretary. The only problem is that she travels a lot. Since Rin and I are older, she travels a lot more now and calls us on occasion. Well, Kikyo showed up this week and has demanded a lot from us. We have tried to accommodate her, but it got to much. After we got home the other day she threw a fit. She demanded where we were and why we didn't come home. She…called me a whore and that you were only interested in my body. I couldn't take it. I…I slapped her. I admit that I shouldn't have, but I couldn't take it. 

"After that, I told Rin to run and to go and get you. Meanwhile, she came after me with a knife. I managed to hold her off for awhile, but finally I got careless, and she knocked me down. Kikyo…stuck the knife in my arm. She said that was what I got for hitting her. She started twisting the knife when Rin hit her with a baseball bat. It knocked Kikyo off of me. I struggled to get on my feet when I saw her go for Rin. I then ran to my mothers room and grabbed my fathers gun. I ran into the living room and saw her struggling Rin.

"I shot the ceiling to get her attention. She turned and got off Rin. I threatened her and told her to leave. I said that if she ever came back I wouldn't hesitate in shooting her. She left and I collapsed. I told Rin to call you…she dialed the phone and held up to my ear. After that, Rin helped me get out of mobile home and toward the street. You know what happened after that…"

After she was finished Kagome sighed and snuggled up in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha was literally shaking with rage. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." 

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. "You are not going back there until she is caught. Do you hear me?"

"Okay, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she let him hold her.

"I mean it. I am not letting you out of my sight, either."

"Okay."

"Do you know how close you were to dying?"

"I love you, too." Kagome said kissing his cheek.

"Do you remember the secret I was supposed to tell you?"

"Yeah…"

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The police where listening."

"I know."

Inuyasha smiled, "How?"

"A police man came through the door while I was explaining."

"You aren't mad?"

"No."

"Kagome?"

Kagome yawned as she felt herself falling asleep. "What?" 

Inuyasha sighed and kissed her lips lightly, "You are mine forever, Kagome."

"Okay." 

"Kagome…I mean it." 

"I said okay."

Inuyasha leaned over her as he asked casually, "So…what are we gonna name our first kid?" 

Foxgem: Sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoy! Lova ya! Oh and the story he told him had truths and yet it was a lie. I can't wait for the whole story to spill. I almost spilled the whole story hear but I am holding back. I have so much I want to put in! LOL! Love ya!


End file.
